If the bullet was shot more to the right
by LaniAhava
Summary: With many close calls, Federico is being groom into the Vongola's tenth boss, changing the fates of many, including Tsuna's, who still meets his share group of lunatics. AU
1. Will he survived?

**A/N: To the new readers and everyone else, welcome! This was inspired by the few stories about Nono's three sons being alive and stories of NotDecimo!Tsuna, by taking a bit of canon and creating something different.  
** _ **(To those had been reading my other stories...not one word. If you want to blame someone for not focusing on one story blame my muse. To think I thought I should exercise the thing, but nope, it only exploded leaving me blind)  
**_ **Be amazed by the plot twists and the three sons of the Vongola Ninth boss interact with a world they never had a chance to live.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1  
** _ **Will he survived?**_

Enrico slipped a bit to the left thanks to some lose gravel, but knew even then he wouldn't able to dodge the bullet aimed to his chest.

Two cries were heard over his grunt as he fell to the ground. He cannot…die…hearing them cry in worry and terror…

Then he felt his Vongola ring glow….

* * *

Federico was worried. He looks over his recently adopted younger brother, Xanxus sitting next to him, probably brooding. Massimo who is his next older brother, was sitting at his other side earlier, but joined their father, the current Vongola Boss, outside of the hospital to make calls to find out and sent orders to eliminate the people who send the current Vongola heir, Enrico, to the ER.

 _Enrico…_ It hurt to watch their strong oldest brother fall by a lucky shot from a lowly opposing famiglia. The only comfort now is how that same famiglia won't see the light of the next day.

"Xanxus?" Federico calls his little brother. Said brother ignored him and kept glaring at nothing in particular.

"Xanxus!"

"Not mine name," he mutters.

"Oh," he forgotten the boy was adopted from his mother was a bit insane. Who knows how much she messed the poor boy up? It didn't help how she claimed that their own father cheated on his mother, may she rest in peace, and had this boy who surprisingly wields Flames of Wrath.

At a young age!

"Then what do you want to be called?"

"Hmph!" Xanxus crossed his arms in response.

Federico grins at this.

If the boy was older with the same mannerism, he would be someone to be feared. Right now, he only looks adorable that he mentally swore to himself that he would be carrying a camera just for the memories, and maybe for blackmail.

He snickers to himself, _I am no longer the youngest! I now have a victim… or better yet, use his cuteness to bribe them. Double the lethality, MWAHAHAHA!_

"Hey trash! Are you making fun of me?" Federico realizes he was snickering to himself. Then he caught what Xanxus called him.

Federico bunks his head softly, getting a growl in return, "I am your brother, act like it."

"You can pass as my father," he mumbles.

"Hey! I am turning 15 years of age, an age that I am still looking for a girl and not have an 8 year old son, thank you very much."

Then his eyes glint in mischievously, "Call that to Enrico or Massimo."

"Why?" he stares at the young man in suspicion.

"It will be hilarious," Federico nods to him serious as if he was imparting special wisdom, "Then I'll take a picture of their faces and use it against them. Its call blackmail."

Right then a doctor walked to them and scoffs, "Your _brother_ is going to live. There were complications, but nothing to worry about. You'll be able to see him in a couple of minutes."

Federico stares at the annoyed doctor in surprised, either from how young he is, almost close to his age or the fact how he wasn't very…doctorly?

"Thank you, doctor…," his eyes squinted to read the written name tag on the doctor's white coat, "…Shamal?"

"Whatever," suddenly his face brightens at a passing nurse, "Hello beautiful! You and me in a lovely closet and getting-"

It's seemed to be a normal occurrence, since the nurse slaps the doctor without looking, almost like she done it many times before.

Fortunately another doctor shows up and glares at Dr. Shamal, "What are you doing here?"

"Working," Federico looked at them worried. _Is he an assassin?_

"I meant why you are not with the patient, doing your job," the older doctor explained in a rather exhausted manner.

"Who is a male," Dr. Shamal responded as if that answered everything.

"Trident…you will be going far with your talents, but you shouldn't limit yourself like this. I will have to fire you if you keep discriminating like this," the older doctor sighs when Dr. Shamal only huffed in response.

Federico turns back to Xanxus to not hear anymore hospital drama.

"Don't worry Xanxan, Enrico will be alright," Federico ruffles Xanxus' hair then froze at what he said, "Er…"

"Whatever…Fe-fe," Federico gives him a mock scowl, but smiles fondly over his head.

 _One step at a time then._

Then he sees their father, who was still in his phone. Massimo in the other hand seems he had already finished with his calls.

"You may visit Mr. Enrico now," the older doctor said. Dr. Shamal stood annoyed next to him.

"Thank you for saving my brother," Federico gave him a polite smile.

"Did nothing of a sort. Once we realize how the bullet barely missed anything vital," the older doctor nods at Shamal, "he discovered the hidden poison on the bullet and neutralize it quickly."

Federico turns to Shamal and gives a grateful smile, "Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention. Seriously, unless you are a lovely lady then forget it," Shamal waves off as if batting off his thanks. When he walks off, Xanxus growls.

"Stay with Dad for a bit Xanxan," Federico pats his little brother's head. He and Massimo followed the older doctor silently.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Federico asks, trying to break the silence.

Enrico stared at his hands, but didn't answer. Federico follows his sight and cannot help, but feel something was missing. Before he can try to figure out what, Enrico ask softly, "Can you bring our father in?"

Federico and Massimo stared at each other before Massimo sighs. The latter stands up and opened the door. Xanxus barely catches himself from falling flat on his face.

"Hello Xanxus," greets Massimo, but he got a glare in return, "Geez, so rude. Federico take care of the midget, until I come back."

Federico only nods as Xanxus comes in.

"You're going to live trash?" grumbles Xanxus at the foot of the bed, unwilling to stare at Enrico's bandaged chest.

"Can't get rid of me," Enrico gave the younger boy a smile, then looks up at Federico briefly. He was about to open his mouth when the door opened again.

"Enrico…"

It hurt to see the older man look even older, especially with the fact he almost lost one of his sons before his time ended.

"I'm sorry," Enrico looks down. Their father looked confused for a second until he looks at the table next to the bed.

"Are you sure?" their father, Timoteo, looked taken back leaving the other three younger males in the room watching the older men confused.

"Let's just say, I'm not _worthy_ ," Enrico shrugs with a bitter smile.

Federico looks at the table and gasps. It was the Vongola sky ring.

Just last year, their father decided to give it to him to show the world that Enrico would be the next Vongola boss. Sure there had been problems in finding worthy guardians, but there had been previous bosses that took them until they were 30 years of age to find the necessary completed set. This had not fazed Enrico and wore the ring proudly.

So, it disturbed them how Enrico who always boasting he will be the best boss and making their father proud.

"You're turning down your inheritance?" Federico asked in disbelief. Xanxus' eyes widen in surprised at this.

"Huh?" Massimo looked confused until he saw what Federico was staring at, "What?! What is wrong with you?! Who is the idiot who told you that you are unworthy?! I'm going to kill him!"

Enrico shared a secret smile at his father, "Who, indeed. You can't kill _him_ anymore than he already is."

Their father shakes his head in amusement, "Don't worry, I'm just as proud for you stepping down when you know it's for the best."

"Agh!" Massimo slumps on Enrico's legs, "That means I am next in line."

"You want Federico to take over?" Enrico smirks.

"And let him boss me around?! No way!" Federico rolled his eyes.

Then looks at Xanxus who looked contemplating something, "What about me? Do I have a chance?"

An unknown emotion flickered through the current boss' face before smiling, "Don't worry about it. You just enjoy being a child."

Xanxus scowls, but didn't look at him.

 **NANA**

It's a day when parents rejoice. For is the day their first child is born.

In another life, Iemitsu Sawada will be barely making to the birth of his son. Since he had checked his phone constantly for any orders to hunt down Enrico's murderer. Nono found out Iemitsu was going to be a father, while Enrico's funeral was being prepared. He practically kick him out of Italy to go to his wife.

Today, they were preparing for vengeance, now that he lived, Vongola's mind was focused. Research is being done, calls were being made, and people were on standby to be sent.

And the call from Nana going to the hospital was lost within the single minded mission of vengeance and especially prevention of another attacked. Not a priority in the underground world.

So today, Nana is alone carrying her baby boy, teary eyed by the fact her own child would not even see his father.

Tsunayoshi was his name and his soft brown eyes, reflected back to her. She gave a choked smile when she saw how strong the boy was. Although weak in body, she can feel strength in his spirit.

"Welcome to the world Tsu-kun," she kissed his forehead and hummed the baby to sleep.

Only the sound the medical equipment and a sad lullaby was heard in the silence.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENRICO… Appearance: dark spikey hair, pelican-shape nose and long face…  
Age: 27…Status: Decimo candidate= DECLINE**

 **MASSIMO… Appearance: kind of short in height, chubby, dark hair that is spiked into a point, flat nose…  
Age: 24…Status: next line for Decimo candidate = Decimo candidate**

 **FEDERICO… Appearance:** **narrowed eyes, crooked nose, and short black hair with bangs like his grandmother, Daniela the eight boss…  
Age: 15…Status: 2** **nd** **in line for Decimo candidate= next in line for Decimo candidate**

 **XANXUS…Age: 8…Status: ?**

 **TSUNAYOSHI…Age: 3 hours (approx.)…Status: ?**

 **A/N: Well, what do you think? Review by the rule of the 3Cs: concerns, comments or complaints :3  
Next up: Federico may not be the heir, but he worries for Vongola…**


	2. Will he still not do his calling?

**A/N: Geez this story has the fastest response compared by my other stories yet. Thank you your support and reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2** _ **  
Will he still be against his calling?**_

Federico was obsessed. His brothers snickered when they saw him stalking Dr. Shamal. As for Xanxus, he would careless (but he looks a little wary like he couldn't believe Federico being weird). His father was just happy his sons are alive and mostly healthy.

Since the (second) youngest son knows how in their line of work there is potential for fatality, he made it a mission to convince the womanizer doctor. This doctor has much potential and could save many lives. Federico has been hearing rumors how the other young man was practically toeing the poverty line and had started taking work as a hitman to make ends meet.

He seriously doesn't understand why the younger man keeps avoiding him. All he wants to know if he wants to get under their protection as a way to pay the debt.

It took him a while to get him to talk and it was until the other young man was ready to send his mosquitoes at him and poison him, did Federico yelled at him, unfazed.

"Why?! You should join Vongola! You saved my brother, it's the least thing we can do for you!"

"That was the last time I heal any males, if you know a beautiful lady, call. Otherwise pi** off!"

And that's how his temporary obsession ended.

For now.

* * *

For the next 5 years, Enrico and Massimo went on boss meetings to lower the load from their father's shoulders. After all, their father isn't young as he use to especially by the fact he lived longer than most bosses.

Federico wished to go with them, but he still isn't the main heir when Enrico stepping down. For Enrico's part, he has been teaching Massimo leaving Federico taking care of Xanxus.

In a typical day, Federico can be found working on some paperwork from his father with Xanxus brooding from his spot.

Federico frowns, wondering that now that Xanxus was eleven years old, he should have at least one friend. So far that wasn't working out, even though he has mellowed out through the years.

Sure there were some kidnapping attempts to break the monotone of paperwork and meetings, but most of their allies were blandly ignores by Xanxus, something about "not hanging out with scums."

A knock on the doorframe of his open door office, interrupts his thoughts. It was one of the secretaries, "Master Federico."

He stares at the mansion's wireless phone in her hand.

 _Strange,_ he takes it then looks over his office phone. Sure enough it was blinking a couple of lights and a voicemail message was blinking. He must have had accidently left his phone on silent.

 _Opps._

Federico turns off the hold switch and greets, "Hello dear brother of mine, how may I help you?"

When Massimo sighs in annoyance, he smirks to himself.

" _I forgot the paperwork. Can you bring them? I need them for this treaty. Enrico is buying me time._ "

Federico sighs dramatically, not all surprised, "That's like the third time this week, Massi. You should be more responsible!"

Xanxus stares at him at the corner of his eye.

" _Yeah, yeah, Enrico gave me the quick hissing version and Dad will give me one when I get home. Now will you able to get the paperwork?_ "

"Fine. Yeah, I'll drop it off. Is it the same place from that one girl you have a crush on lives?" He smiles as he goes pick up the papers off his desk. He remembered why he put his phone on silent: he was only waiting for Massimo's call and to teach his forgetful brother a lesson.

" _Bah! That girl got herself married to that bast*rd I don't like. And she prefers him! That ungrateful witch! Just because he is skinnier than a stick. Now stop procrastinating and get over here!_ "

"Sure, sure. Ciao!" Federico gives the phone back at the secretary before turning to Xanxus.

"Well Xanxan, I will be seeing you!" He quickly gets his coat and send a message to his chauffeur.

"Bring some of that fruity red juice that Massy trash lets me drink!" Xanxus shouts as Federico walked out of his office.

"Yeah, whatever you say Xanxan," Federico absentmindedly waves goodbye and took the paperwork.

Only when he sat down at the back of the small limo did Federico processed his little brother's request, _Wait, fruity red juice? Since when my cute little brother been drinking wine?! Massimo is so dead!_

* * *

Federico scowls at the sudden traffic. _Serves Massimo right! But then Vongola will suffer the shame. Agh, dang it Massimo!_

"I will walk then," Federico was about to open his door, but it locked.

"Please Master Federico," his chauffeur spoke through the speaker, "since you left in such a hurry without any guards, it's not safe for you to— _grl_!"

Federico sits up and looks through the black window. His chauffeur was slumped on the steering wheel letting the limo's horn go off by his deadweight. He narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of a hole on the front windshield.

Quickly taking out his gun, Federico shots around his door and carry it. When it began to rain of bullets around him, he used the broken car door as a shield.

He practically crawls between cars and checks for any hidden snipers, under the shield door. There were two groups of men shooting each other and by the look of the different insignias and reports of them being rivals for territory of the other, it seemed it was a turf war.

 _Really, here?! Where there are civilians?! How barbaric_ , Federico mentally groans.

Then sees a young woman hugging herself with dirty blond hair and blue eyes wide with fear, hiding under a car. Unfortunately that car's gas tank was leaking and it won't end up blowing up dolphins or butterflies, that's for sure.

He hurried to the young woman and signaled her to go run. She shakes his head.

"Come here then, I will protect you." The shouts began to sound closer, but so were the gunshots.

"Trust me," he smiles at the young woman who shakily runs toward him. He pales when she squeaked when a shot landed too close.

Federico barely contained his temper when he caught sight of who shot it. That son of bi*ch was grinning, amused by the terror of the young woman.

Then the sniper crumbled to the ground.

Both sides of the fight cried out in fear, "It's the Young Lion of Vongola!"

Federico sighs in relief, when he felt something dripping on his shoes. He looks down as the woman did the same, but with terror at the puddle of water and blood mixed.

"Please tell me, you just wet yourself—OW!" The woman gripped his arm hard and that is when he realized the woman was going to give birth and may be in trouble. Then heard a sniffle. There was a little boy, who was a spitting image of the woman barely hidden in her arms. He look around the age of five.

 _You have to be kidding me?! Things better not get worse!_

"FEDERICO?! WHY THE HE** YOU'RE DOING HERE?!" Federico wanted to face palm, if he wasn't too busy holding the impromptu shield.

He couldn't believe the lack of tact of the CEDEF boss telling potential assassins of his identity, _This man will be death of me!_

Then the mother pulled them down and barely escaped another wave of bullets.

At this rate, he might as well go in Dying Will Mode and just show himself as one of the current Vongola's boss' sons. Even if his flame was the weakest of the four.

Fortunately or unfortunately for the CEDEF boss, Iemitsu was able to get to them and guide them to a safer location. Federico left the iron grip of the pregnant woman to Iemitsu to deal with. He able to do it between her waves of pain she was suffering. While she was being carried off by another agent, the boy, who was staring at Federico was pushed toward Iemitsu.

"Stay safe, alright?" Federico pats the boy's head.

Then Federico walked back to the battlefield to look for the paperwork he left behind, when Iemitsu yelled, "Are you insane?! Get back here!"

"No way! I have to get the treaty or else we might go to war with another famiglia. I am not letting it fall on my conscience!"

"I cannot have you getting yourself killed and **that** falling on mine!" Before Federico could retort, something rolled between them. It was a grenade.

" **Get him out by any means possible** ," Federico coldly commanded. Both men summon their sky flames, but just as he watched Iemitsu disappeared with the boy, Federico turned around and was faced with a smirking gas masked Mafioso.

He mentally cursed his luck when he got hit by some kind of sleeping powder.

* * *

"You seriously have the craziest luck I ever seen," Federico blinked at the bright light and wondered where the voice came from.

When his vision cleared, he yelled incredulously, "Dr. Shamal?!"

Well it had been about five years since they had seen each other. It's a wonder he remember him at all. Although the doctor now has a stubble around his chin.

"Geez brat, you are so lucky I already took down those idiots or else they would have come in rushing to knock you out again," Shamal took out a key and unlocked the chains on his hands and feet.

Federico groans. Why is he the brat? The other man couldn't be too much older than him!

What annoys him though how someone actually succeed to kidnapped one of Vongola's heirs, but he can hope, "I'm kidnapped, aren't I?"

"Correction little brat, you _were_ kidnapped. You're rescued by yours truly. Now you Vongola owe me twice," Shamal smirks then turns to his finger where one of his mosquitoes landed. Federico rolled his eyes as he took throw off his chains.

"Seems the place is clear."

Federico sighs in relief. He tries to stand up, but he hisses when his head throbs and everything began to spin.

"Don't even think of asking me for help. I only help pretty ladies," Shamal sniffed and began to walk out of the room. Thankfully, he was going slowly as if letting Federico catch up.

"Don't worry," even through his headache, he felt uneasy. Then he looks back at Shamal, feeling curious, "Wait, if you only help pretty ladies, then why did you come to rescue me?"

Shamal was quiet for a minute before responding with a scowl, "Well I heard how they had someone here who they were going to drop in the dock," Federico looks back and sees he was actually chained to an anchor before Shamal broke him out. Well used a key to unlock them anyways. He tried not to imagine what could've happened.

"Normally I would careless and wouldn't paid much attention, but then they said how you rescued a beautiful lady," Federico almost groans when Shamal's face almost turned the same when Iemitsu spoke of his "cute" wife, "So I had to return the favor. Good thing I did, huh?"

"Well if you joined Vongola, you will find a lot of women, who wouldn't turned you down as easily because of your status. They will be fighting tooth and nail to be healed by you. Not to mention, you will be able to heal more without worrying about lack of funds," Federico rubbed his face when his dread began to increase, completely missing the surprised look on Shamal.

"Now why didn't you tell me that two years ago…" he sounded rather sad, but Federico paid no heed when he saw something reflecting at the puddle on the floor.

There was a sniper hiding on the ceiling, ready to shot them, "Sh*t!"

Federico pulled Shamal's collar and ducks the sharp splashing of missed bullets. He makes a fist with his hand that is not pulling the doctor and shots out needle-shaped flames by swinging his fist in an arc, mortally piercing the sniper. He fell with a thump.

This must have alerted the others since Federico can hear more coming out the shadows. They began to run or more like Federico running as he dragged the out of shape doctor.

"What…did…you do?!" Shamal asked in surprised through gasps as they ran. Federico felt self-conscious since this is the first time he used his new move on a live target.

Why did it have to be in a life and death situation?!

"Don't judge me! I'm still practicing how to use it!"

"Judge you?!" But Federico ignored what else the doctor said as they rushed out of the building with a lot of Mafioso hot on their tail. They ran out of the building into the alleyways between the warehouses near the dock without stopping.

Suddenly a smirking large buffed Mafioso with a riffle of all things, jumped down from above them, blocking their path.

Federico began to summon more fire needles when a voice commanded behind him, " **Down Federico**!"

Obediently he hit the floor, pulling Shamal down with him. Bullets flew above them and a body dropped.

"Still got it," Federico heard the voice sounded smug, but he can detect a hint of being shaken.

He looks up to see Enrico behind him with a smoking gun. There were faint traces of sky flames lingering around it. Enrico's face was relieved, but furious, "What were you thinking Federico?!"

"Well, you guys needed those files and—" Unfortunately his excuses were not heard because Enrico punched him.

So surprised was Federico, the young man fell, but Enrico engulfed him into a hug just before he hit the floor. He went into shock by the sudden turn of his brother's mood. Which is why it took him make out his words, somewhat muffled on his shoulder, "You silly…such an idiot…too dedicated!"

A loud sigh interrupted what-were-you-thinking brother love. The two brothers turned to an annoyed Shamal.

The young doctor took out a cigarette and looked at Federico, "Well that was sure the fastest way to pay your debts. I guess I can join you Federico, if you are willing to be an idiot. I have a feeling this is your first of a long series of idiocies."

Federico scowls at him. Then Massimo came running and practically runs him over.

 **TSUNAYOSHI**

Tsuna was playing with the red ball that came in the mail for his birthday when he heard a phone ringing. He quickly drops the ball and rushes to the house.

 _Maybe now I will met Dad! Mom always talks about how amazing he is!_

He barely entered the house just as his mother was answering the phone. Her bright smile began to dim through the conversation, "Oh…I see," she stared at the door, not noticing that Tsuna was watching her.

"I'll tell him…yeah thanks…work hard, love." He can hear the phone beeping as the other person hanged up, but his mother was still holding the phone tightly.

"Mom?" His mother jumped and looks at him, almost afraid, "Is he coming?"

His mother puts down the phone and beams at him, "Oh! Well, you had an important job, something super important!"

Tsuna tilts his head confused, "More important than us?"

At first Nana's shoulders slumped for a second, then beams her Tsuna. She crouches down in front of Tsuna, "He is becoming a star! Since it's faraway, he will be light years away from here. Don't lose hope, he will come back someday."

Tsuna frowned when something whispers that something was not ok.

Then she hugs the boy tightly before picking him, placing him on her hip, "Now, what kind of food does Tsu-kun want?"

"Anything that Mom makes! She makes the best food ever!" Tsuna grins when he saw his mother give him a true smile.

"With words like that, girls will be following you everywhere, Tsu-kun."

"What about boys? Tsu-kun can't have friends with them using words too?" Tsuna pouts at his mother.

His mother did laugh then.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENRICO…Age: 32…Status: mentoring Vongola heir? …Weapon: Guns…Flames: Sky Flames**

 **MASSIMO…Age: 29…Status: Decimo Candidate…Weapon: ? …Flames: Sky Flames**

 **FEDERICO…Age: 20…Status: next in line for Tenth boss…Weapon: Flame needles…Flames: Sky Flames**

 **XANXUS…Age: 13…Status: ? …Weapon: ? …Flames: Flames of wrath**

 **SHAMAL…Age: 21…Status: Doctor…Weapon: Mosquitoes**

 **TSUNAYOSHI…Age: 5**

 **A/N: Well at least Tsuna isn't going to get his flames sealed, so is he going to still be Dame-Tsuna? And poor Nana, she was stood up again. Don't worry maybe one day your faithfulness will pay off!  
Next up: Someone is getting promoted…or is it two? **


	3. Will they have been proud?

**A/N: Aww, thank you for your Reviews/fav/follows for this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3  
** _ **Will they have been proud?**_

Most of the Ninth sons were in mafia event, meeting any potential subordinates or so the word in the vine said.

"Psst, Xanxan," Federico whispered on his side of his mouth, while smiling at the allies. Xanxus only grunted.

"Someone has a fan~" he snickers when Xanxus scowls and looks ready to leave the courtyard.

Federico was looking very subtly at boy close to Xanxus' age staring at Xanxus with awe, which is rare since most people try not to even stare at the scowling boy (although there was that incident of a little girl with red hair from France).

Suddenly there was a commotion at the other side of the courtyard.

"Well at least I don't mess around with my own famiglia!"

Federico mentally groans. It seems Massimo was up to his old tricks.

He pats Xanxus head, who half-heartily slaps off, "Play nice with the allies and not be a Massi."

"Massi is trash, I'm not that pathetic," nevertheless the youngest son of the Ninth boss goes to the drinking table.

While Federico passed by a group of people, he caught loud whispers of the latest gossip.

"Did you heard?" "What?" "The Sword Emperor was defeated few days ago!" "Wow! By who?" "You're never guess it. It was by a mere child!" "Impossible!"

Federico had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. These older generation didn't understand times are changing and are moving fast.

He already heard about it, after all the Sword Emperor was also the Varia's boss and as of now, they were scrambling to find who would lead them. Which is difficult while the Varia is under Vongola, it has its own rules and traditions of succession. As far as Federico knows, the candidate didn't want to take the post even though tradition dictates that the winner of a duel to the death will be boss.

"Good evening gentleman, will you wish to try our new dish? Our inspiring chefs will be opening a shop and wishes to hear our opinions of their dishes," Federico gave them a polite smile and stood in between his foaming brother and an annoyed allied famiglia boss.

 _Dang it Massimo! Don't mess with the Estraneo!_

"I might divulged on them, but in a later date," the man pushed up his glasses and gleamed, "I believe it's time to return. There has been a breakthrough and I do not wish to waste time to start checking for _side-effects_ before releasing it to the public."

Without a by your leave, the man left. Federico wasted no time at hissing at his brother, "This is the kind of thing that worries me for Vongola, Massimo!"

"What? You don't like them either with the rumors of experimenting kids! Their own kids, Federico!" Thankfully Massimo thought it was prudent to only hiss back instead of shouting.

"Oh and you think we are doing nothing? We cannot do anything until we have proof. Besides you should do your part, after all it is the boss' duty to care for those who cannot defend themselves."

Massimo opens his mouth, but closed it. For a minute he looked surprised at Federico who is now almost looking eye to eye, "Where in the world you heard that?"

"In your boss lesson, but apparently you have been slacking off, again," Federico poke his brother's chest with an accusing finger.

"Whatever," Massimo looks away. Then his eyes widen and gains a mischievous look in his eyes.

Federico feeling curious, follows his brother's line of sight and chuckles as well.

Xanxus was taking a sip of wine with a young boy with the same age as him with silver short spiky hair. To those who didn't know Xanxus, they will think he was annoyed and wasn't listening, but to the brothers, they can see a small smirk as the other boy made grand gestures.

Suddenly Xanxus drops the wine on the boy's head. At this, Federico gaps in horror, while Massimo laughs.

The boy in the other hand, quickly recovers from the shock and yells, "VOI! CRAZY PUNK! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE VONGOLA! I'M GONNA SKEWER YOU!"

Federico sighs and goes to break up the incoming fight.

* * *

"So what did we learn today?" Federico looking at his brother disapprovingly with his arms crossed.

"Don't start a fight when you are nearby," Xanxus grunts. Massimo snickers.

"Dang it Massi! Don't encourage him! And don't think I've forgiven you how you got Xanxan drinking!"

"Calm down. He has to learn what good wine taste like and what stuff is scum," Massimo grins at his annoyed next younger brother. Federico mutters how he is the mature one between him and Massimo.

"Well whatever," Federico huffs, "For that display Xanxus, Dad thought is best for you to get to see the new tournament."

Both young men perked up.

"Is it to the death?" "Are people getting beat up?" Xanxus and Massimo asked simultaneously.

"You'll see," Federico then turned to Massimo, "You would know, if _someone_ had not been slacking off on their paperwork. So instead you will be sending an apology letter."

"What?! No way, especially to those barbaric— _uff_!" Federico tired by his complaints punches Massimo in the gut.

"I will be going with Xanxan, while Enrico _kindly_ offered to join you Massimo."

"You still mad…that he left us…to the wolves at the party?" gasped out Massimo, bent over in pain.

" **Totally over that~** " Federico sharply smiled with his eyes closed.

Xanxus casually took a step back and slid behind Massimo before grumbled, "When?"

"Next week. So get ready to stay there for a whole day since it's someone who will be fighting 100 challengers in one day."

Xanxus smirks for a minute before dropping it with horror, " **No**."

" **Yes** ~" Federico's creepy smile was back, but Xanxus wasn't deterred this time and step out of his hiding place.

"No way, scum! I am not going to watch that screaming trash!"

"Wow, you got degraded to scum and the screaming dude went up to trash," Massimo smirks at Federico.

Federico ignores him, unaware how his expression softens, "Xanxan, you have to at least try to get along with someone your age."

Federico worried how Xanxus was always alone and no one of his age would hang out with him. He is still young and always angry about something. He fears the younger boy might go over the edge one day.

Fortunately for him, Xanxus suddenly lost all his rebellious anger and sighs in resignation, unable to resists that look on his brother's face, "…I hate you, Fe-Fe."

Federico smiles gratefully before beaming at his scowling little brother, "You never know, someone might even lose a hand!"

* * *

Xanxus' eye twitches and fingered his new pistols that the Weapon department made for him as a late birthday present.

"You're right, someone did lose a hand, but we didn't get to see it happen," Xanxus mutters, but still look curious to see someone of his age beating up opponents twice or even four times his age like nothing and still fighting.

Federico has a suspicion why the young boy cut his hand off and replaced it with an arm. After all Tyr, the previous Sword Emperor, only had one hand and was the best swordman, even if he was still killed by this young boy, Superbi Squalo. He can tell Squalo was a prodigy with the way he handles his hand sword. He somehow incorporated the style of the previous lost opponents to defeat future opponents. Therefore Squalo literally chop of his hand like Tyr, to understand him more or something.

Federico shakes his head and looks to see another person get defeated, "What number is he on now?"

"This next one is the 100th," Xanxus growls, but still was mesmerized by the cool calculated chopping off limps or anything else for victory.

Meanwhile, Federico didn't like the look of the last opponent.

"You think you all that punk? Defeating everyone like nothing! You might defeat me, but you are still a snob-nose brat who only know how to spar, but wouldn't survive in a real fight between famiglias!"

Squalo looked ready to cut him down, but held down like a practice swordsman. Federico approved and noticed Xanxus did as well.

It was a short fight and naturally Squalo won, but the crowd was silent and no one cheered like the previous victories. Almost as if they took the last opponent's words to heart.

Federico was surprised by the lack of emotion by Squalo, but was more surprised when Xanxus stood up and jumped down into the field.

The crowd seemed as if holding its breath as Xanxus walked toward Squalo. When Xanxus stands in front of Squalo, who stares blankly at him, they seem to measuring each other without words.

Then Xanxus smirks before breaking the silence, "I accept."

A sudden cheer went off throughout the crowd.

 _Wait! WHAT?!_ Federico's eye twitched wondering what could his little brother talking about or going on for that matter.

Suddenly the Varia squad showed up on the field, smirking maliciously. Federico stood up and quickly jumped down, ready to defend his brother when suddenly another surprise came up.

The Varia kneeled down on one knee and look up to Xanxus, whose smirk darken.

"Mou! So he is going to be the new boss of the Varia! And cute too!" squealed someone next to him. He turned and glared at the sunglasses young man (?) carrying a camcorder.

"Watch it! That's my little brother you are talking about," he growled protectively.

The young man (?) blinks and giggles, "Don't worry, I don't think I am his type."

Federico frowns, but looks over to see Xanxus accepting his Varia boss coat. _Dad will sure like that….Wait, it's this why he wanted him to go? That sneaky old man…_

"Hey, can I have a copy of it too? Only the part when he accepted to be boss though."

Blackmail is blackmail after all.

"Sure! By the way, hon, my name is Lussuria. I am a Varia officer in the sun squad, nice to meet you, Feder~rico," he practically leer at him, but somehow looked rather playful.

He really isn't surprised with Lussuria knowing his name. The Varia squad is full of assassins, so they have to know who they can kill and who they shouldn't even dare to think about killing.

Still, he shakes his head in amusement and looks back at Xanxus. He seems like enjoying the power trip. Federico hopes he can stand the pressure.

Well at least now Xanxus has an outlet for all his anger. Not to mention a friend (?) from the white haired boy.

He hears something break.

"VOOOI! WHERE THE HE** DO YOU EVEN GET THAT WINEGLASS?!"

Federico face palm then.

* * *

Federico return from dropping off Xanxus at the Varia Mansion once he assured his little brother will be alright. He decides to head to the office where Enrico and Massimo were still working on the paperwork. He already called his father about Xanxus' new status.

Speaking of the Ninth, he was right, his father had it all planned out. With the old man is getting time off from the lack of paperwork that is now on Massimo's desk, which is piling up by the look of things, he decided to start messing with them. Like the time he try to set them up with dates in a Mafia Ball. The ballroom still stank from that one stink bomb.

The young man silently lays down on the couch and watches how Massimo kept making mistakes even after Enrico kept correcting him.

It was right then he realizes how over the years, Massimo trained half-heartily to be boss or doing it (barely) for duty. And he can't have that. Not for Vongola and her people. There should be passion like the kind Enrico had before that fateful gunshot fight.

"I want to be Decimo," Federico blurts out. He was surprised that he meant it too. Hopefully Massimo wouldn't kill him.

"Oh good!" Massimo slumps in his seat in relief, "I've seen Dad and I don't want to be dealing with **this,** anymore."

"This?" Federico sits up. He stares at the paperwork that seemed to double the last time he glanced, which was a minute ago. _I am having second thoughts over this._

"Too late~" Massimo smirks at his sudden dread.

"Stop being mean to little Fed, Massi," Enrico comments had already gave up correcting Massimo's paperwork and was busy texting in his phone.

"What was that, Enrico?! Did you call me fat?!"

Then the office door slammed open.

They jumped and whips out their weapons. It was just Xanxus in his Varia boss coat.

The youngest Ninth's son ignores the weapons pointed to him, much too busy with a strange look on his face, "You're going to be Decimo?!"

While Enrico raises an eyebrow and goes back to texting and Massimo gasps for breath muttering something about heart attack, Federico shouts indignant, "How did you get back here so fast?! For that matter how did you found out?! I just barely told these two few seconds ago!"

"Text message," Xanxus' eyes shifted to Enrico, who was still on his phone.

Enrico looks up when he felt them staring at him. "What? Don't judge me! Can I be proud of my favorite little brother?"

"Favorite?!" Massimo and Xanxus shouted.

"Don't worry Xanxan ("Don't call me that trash"), you're my cute little brother," then turns back to his phone. Federico looks at Xanxus in amusement when he saw him blush.

"Wait, what about me?" Massimo frowns at Enrico.

Enrico just smiles to himself as he kept texting.

 **TAKESHI**

Takeshi's mother passed away last week. Now he has to return to school and many of his classmates gave him some support for his loss. He was touched at first, but then days passed and everyone forgot.

It's like the world just move on and his mother never existed. Takeshi was not happy about this, but when he looks at his father, who is laughing and smiling, telling him his mother is now in a better place, he smiles too. After all, he should be grateful he still has a father and that he stopped going on long trips that (use to) upset his mother at times.

Still, he misses her bedtime stories and kisses. Especially her hugs. She also never misses his baseball games. He just wants his mother back! It's that too much to ask?

Then one day it changed.

He was waiting for his father to pick him up from baseball practice when someone greeted him.

"Hello," Takeshi sees a shy smiling strange boy sitting next to him. By strange he means that he can feel there is something different about the boy compared with the other kids in his class.

"Hi!" He gave him the usual fake smile. The other boy only tilts his head and Takeshi wonders if it's the lighting when he saw the boy's eyes flash golden orange.

"You shouldn't smile if it hurts, you know," the other boy responded rather seriously for someone his age.

Takeshi was taken back, "Eh?"

"My mom does it all the time ever since my father became a star. Use to wish I was strong like her, but once I caught her crying," the boy sighs and looks at the sky. Takeshi stares at him in surprise. Then wonders if his father is like that too.

He looks back at Takeshi, "Now, I want to be strong to protect her and one day tell her it's okay to cry."

Takeshi looks at the boy who look too serious and wanted to see his smile instead.

A woman comes yelling, "Tsu-kun!"

"Hi Mom," the other boy responds with a bright smile. The woman seemed to be out of breath by the time she stood in front of them.

"Why did you leave? You know how dangerous for you to get separated, Tsu-kun!" reprimanded the woman at the sheepish looking boy.

"I'm sorry," The other boy hanged his head. Then the mother turned to Takeshi.

"Oh, hello! Are you Tsu-kun's friend?" For some reason she looked very excited. Takeshi didn't even think twice on how to respond.

"Yep! We just met though!" Turning to the other boy, he gives his hand out.

"The name's Takeshi Yamamoto, I like baseball and wish to be best friends!"

The other boy looks shocked, which surprises Takeshi, since the former gave off confident feeling a minute ago.

Then the boy gave a small, but nice smile, "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna."

Both boys smiled at each other and almost jumped at the sudden squeal. Tsuna's mother was gushing at her son.

Tsuna was blushing and mumbled to Takeshi to please excuse his mother being weird.

Takeshi only laughed and was still feeling truly happy even when his father showed up. Fortunately for him, his father and Tsuna's mother exchange numbers to meet up for him and Tsuna meet again.

There was a skip in his step as he walked with his dad to their sushi shop.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENRICO…Age: 33…Status: mentoring Decimo candidate (?)…Weapon: Guns…Flames: Sky Flames…**

 **MASSIMO…Age: 30…Status: Decimo candidate = DECLINE…Weapon: ? …Flames: Sky Flames**

 **FEDERICO…Age: 21…Status: next in line for Decimo candidate = Decimo candidate…Weapon: Flame needles…Flames: Sky Flames**

 **XANXUS…Age: 14…Status: Varia Boss…Weapon: pistols…Flames: Flames of wrath**

 **TSUNAYOSHI…Age: 6**

 **TAKESHI…Age: 6**

 **A/N: There are people who made a cameo, review if anyone could guess who I am talking about. If you guess right, you'll get a virtual cookie!  
Next up: Its just a typical day of boss training, but things are changing, but some feelings stay the same.**


	4. Will he still find out?

**A/N: Hello everyone, here is another chapter with the new official boss-in-training, Federico! Meanwhile our little Tuna is doing what is right…oh…warning for the painful implied hit at the end (to be on the safe side :3 )…that got to hurt…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4  
** _ **Will he still find out?**_

Federico stands in the middle of the Vongola boss office. His father was facing the window as he leaned a little at his scepter, his primary weapon as the Ninth boss of Vongola.

"So you want to be boss, Federico?"

Federico lifts his chin and spoke without hesitation, "Yes, I want to make Vongola proud."

The silence for that response became heavy before the Ninth spoke again, "That is what Enrico said before. How do I know you wouldn't back out as well?

Federico had to fight the urge to shout in frustration. He knows his father already accepted him, but doesn't understand the necessity of this interrogation.

"I know that Massimo never truly wanted to be boss, especially how Enrico showed the most qualification to be boss and are large shoes to fill. I still not sure why Enrico believes he is unworthy, but I …Vongola deserves the best and it cannot be led by someone who doesn't want to led, someone who doesn't want to be boss."

There was a silence returned once more, but Federico will not show any weakness in his father's presence. The young man wants to show how determined he is to his father.

"Enrico trained since he was a child. Everything you had learned doesn't even hold a candle of what you have to learn to be boss. Even though there is time to search your guardians, it won't matter if you don't learn what it truly means to be boss."

The Ninth turned to Federico and hit the ground with his scepter, "Do you have what it takes to withstand the burden of holding everyone's lives in your hands, to make decisions that will become regrets? Blood overflowing that one day will drown you?"

Federico was silent, feeling almost suffocating by the strong power of subtle use of sky flames in the room by his father. Still he would not back down and remembered one of the phrases that caught his attention when he sneak into one of his brother's boss lessons.

"I will do it with my dying will."

The Ninth's eyes widen for a split second before he smiled proudly at his son.

"Tonight we will have a feast with the family and tomorrow we'll begin."

* * *

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

Nono's guardians snicker at the red face of Enrico.

Everyone was eating together, even Xanxus who was kicked out of the Varia mansion by Squalo.

At the moment they were speaking of Enrico's disappearances that either he bribed his guards or lost them to meet up with someone. Rumors say he has been seeing a girl. Enrico was not denying or confirming the rumors, but by his red face, one wonders.

"Really Enrico, I am getting old. I want to meet my grandkids before I move on," the Ninth give Enrico his pout, leaving Enrico gapping at him.

Federico feeling pity for his brother turns to his father's guardians, "Just so you guys know, Father has been pawning off his work to you guys more than it should be necessary."

There was a silence before the Ninth's guardians began complaining and moaning at their Sky.

The Ninth nervously chuckles and shoots a nasty glare at Federico, who only shrugs.

"You guys barely notice that? Trashes the lot of you," Xanxus shakes his head in annoyance.

"Wait you can do that?!" Massimo asked.

"Tut, tut. It's too late Massimo and I heard the CEDEF boss always escapes his paperwork," Federico then takes a sip of his drink in order to hide his smirk

"So getting some of that!" Massimo grins and made cheers to the amusements of his father's guardians.

Enrico whispers, "Don't they say also how Iemitsu always get caught and still end up doing the paperwork?"

"It will give him something to do until he figures out what to do with his life or I have to actually assign him a job when I take over," Federico pales at the last part he mentioned.

He just takes a long sip of his wine and let the warmth fill him at hearing the laughter around him.

* * *

"As you well aware by the Ninth, once you have your whole set of your weathers and with enough training, you will be taking the mantle as the next Vongola Boss. This is if nothing short of death or war doesn't speed up or slow it down," Federico wrote important notes as his oldest brother taught him the basics of being boss.

While Federico will have many tutors for proper etiquette as a higher rank boss, which is very different compared his previous high ranking Mafioso, as well as very detail history and diplomacy, but Enrico, which he done the same with Massimo, volunteered to get him lessons of Being Boss 101. As for the fighting and flame training, it will be with his father mostly (since the other Ninth generation guardians are mostly on missions, either that or giving the Ninth the silent treatment).

"Your weathers consists of flame of the sky wielders: Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud, and Mist."

Federico raised his hand until Enrico to nods at him, "What if you have more than one of a certain weather or they themselves wield more than one flame?"

"Well it depends on the boss, or your case, yourself. Of course there was that time in Secondo's reign," Federico caught Enrico frowned at the name, but goes on like nothing, "his mist was actually Primo's own mist."

Federico raises his eyebrows in surprise, "Yeah, I don't think I would take one of Dad's guardians. It will be too weird and among other things…" he looks away embarrassed keeping his thoughts to himself. _No offense, but I think they deserve to retire already._

Enrico chuckles, but goes on with the lesson, "When you do have your guardians or start getting your set, you should really pay attention that one will have to become your right hand man. This person should be multitaskers and ready to point out the boss of any faults, but most of all fervently loyal. He or she should also be prepared when the boss is not available because they would end up temporary taking over their sky's duties.

"Is there a specific flame requirement?" Federico asks since he never knew that. He thought all the guardians were just there and help guard the boss. He would have to pay closer attention to the political aspects of his father's guardians.

"Not really, but there has been cases it was either Storm guardian like for Primo or Rain guardian like for Xanxus' case," both brothers chuckle at the memory of Squalo screaming profanities when Xanxus asked for steak and kept rejecting them instead of doing his paperwork.

Enrico looks up at the clock and frowns, "That is all for today. You better hurry, you'll be late for your next lesson."

Federico gives a start, but when he checks the time he looks at Enrico getting his notes together and asks, "I still have time. Unless you have something?"

"Don't worry, I've timed it so I still have time for you, Fed," Enrico pats Federico's head with one hand and the other checks his phone for messages. Not catching Federico smirk.

"So you do have a girlfriend!"

Enrico looks up, faintly blushing, "Why does everyone keep saying that?! She's just someone I met the other day!"

Enrico mutters a curse when Federico became too eager for more answers after confirming what his brother been up to, "Does father know?"

"Shut it!" Enrico angrily stuffs his notes into his suitcase.

"Come on, tell me!" Federico pulled his brother sleeve, childishly.

Enrico wasn't having it and pulled away, "No!"

"Please!" Federico still was curious and pouts at him.

His older frowns and turns blank when he asks, "Federico, when is your lesson with Father?"

Even though he was suspicious of any alternative motives, Federico answered, "Tomorrow at dawn, why?"

"See you tomorrow then."

Enrico picked up his coat and left Federico pale, and thankfully for the former, silenced.

* * *

It has been years since the last time he trained with his father.

The minute he and his brothers showed signs of their flames (Xanxus was already proficient to summon them easily by the time he joined them), their father personally taught them how to summon them. It took them a while to get the hang of it, especially Federico. His flames were the weakest compared to his brothers, which worried him. Fortunately his father assured him that his grandfather, the Seventh boss of Vongola had weaker flames and still was powerful and feared.

The lessons soon were dropped because their father had to focus on leading the most powerful mafia famiglia in the world since he has been slipping on doing his job. He could only teach one and they understood that Enrico needed the lessons more in order to prepare him to be boss.

As for the other brothers, each had their own unique fighting. While Enrico only wields a pistol like the Sixth boss, Massimo would use his and coat them with his sky flames knives, and Xanxus uses twin pistols and can fly!

Federico wanting to be unique, discovered by accident, years ago of pressuring his flames into a fine point and shoot them from his fists where it's easier to summon. It's still a working progress. Hopefully it would show promise like the day when Shamal joined Vongola.

* * *

Imagine his surprise (not really though) to see his oldest brother standing next to their father in the training room the next day for his first flame training

"Feel nothing…" the Ninth began.

"…but your resolve!" Enrico finished.

Federico took it as sign to begin. He rushed at his father and sidestepped Enrico to slash the air in front of him and sent a shower of flame needles at his father.

The Ninth twirled his scepter, easily extinguishing his attack, all while not moving from his spot.

"Is that all you have?" his father grimly asked.

Federico frowns and decided to just fight hand to hand combat, but he has forgotten Enrico, who hit the back of his head with the butt of his gun.

For a second everything began to spin, but he dropped to do a low roundhouse kick at his brother. It connected, but then his father stabbed him with his flamed scepter on the side. Thankfully it didn't pierced through, but it did burned through his training clothes.

He dodge a couple of shots from Enrico that his father easily reflected back to him. Before they knew it, it became a three way battle.

* * *

It has been days since that first spar with his father and sometimes Enrico whenever he isn't busy with his not-girlfriend.

Federico began to get use to his new busy schedule, no longer seeing Massimo much, who been taking his and Enrico's missions and Xanxus being boss. Unfortunately Federico still is getting frustrated. It seemed his independent flame training before deciding to become boss, was simply not enough.

One thing is negotiation to win against opposing famiglia, but he also must prepare for any physical attacks. So far he is epically losing to his father and brother for each spar.

At the moment, his dodges became slower and attacks were clumsier while their attacks became faster and stronger.

Then his father raised his scepter and balls of sky flames rained upon them. Federico was left to face flames on his own when he realized Enrico mysteriously disappeared.

His last thoughts was cursing Enrico's cowardice as he was surrounded by the attack of the sky.

BOOOM!

* * *

Federico was barely walking through the hallway from another failed harsh training with his father and Enrico.

 _That little lying liar who will one day get his pants on fire by yours truly!_

He stops for a bit to yawn before walking again when the office door to his father's door slammed open. Next thing he knew, something hit him and landed harshly on his back on the floor.

"Fe-Fe?" The only response he give was a groan, covering his eyes with his arm. Xanxus had fell on the side where he got burned badly when he didn't dodged fast enough when his father swung his scepter since he was too focused in dodging Enrico's shots. Again.

"Oh is the old man torturing you?"

"Xan—xan," No Federico did not whined, he only spoke in long vowels, "you're on the bu—urn."

Suddenly he could breathe again. He looks at Xanxus as he slowly sat up, "What were you doing in Dad's office, anyways?"

"Nothin'," Federico stares at Xanxus' face. The latter turns away with a scowl. Federico sighs and spots something next to him.

Federico picks it up, feeling the worn leather on the small journal that looks rather familiar, "Isn't this Dad's boss journal?"

Then Massimo comes out of the office with an uncharacteristic scowl. He had his arms crossed and looking at Xanxus in a mix of fury and disappointment, "He was about to read it."

Federico shakes his head, "Give him a break, Massimo," he was then taken back by the firm look Massimo shot at him then. He kept shooting subtle looks at Xanxus meaningfully, showing him three fingers and then shakes his head when he showed four fingers.

"What?" Federico asks, but shakes his head, too tired to figure out his brother's coded message, "Whatever."

He ignores Massimo's scowl as he slowly gets up and let out a long yawn that almost dislocated his jaw, "I will be taking the journal, but Xanxan, if you have any questions or anything, go ask Dad. He will answer you."

Massimo's look seemed to disagree with him.

 _What does that mean?_

"…Fe-Fe…I'm a…?" Xanxus looked torn, but scowls again, "Tch! Forget it," he leaves, "You should go rest. You look like those scums in the street."

Federico shakes his head, but ruffles Xanxus' black hair when the younger boy passes by him.

Reluctantly, Federico begins his slow walk to his room, all the while of spacing out from exhaustion. He didn't even realize he was being followed until he turned to shut his bedroom door and was faced by Massimo's serious look. He almost scream like a little girl in surprise.

"Sh*t! Don't do that!" Federico was half tempted to slam the door on him.

"You cannot tell him," Massimo kept his serious look. If Federico wasn't too tired, he would have thought it was odd on someone who whines and jokes around making such a face for a long time.

"Tell him what?" Federico blearily rubs his face.

"About his birth," Massimo hinted.

Federico stares blankly at his brother, "I thought we told him about the birds and the bees."

Massimo drills his fist on Federico's sore head in frustration.

"Gah! Stop it!" Federico feebly pushes off Massimo's arm, but only trips over himself.

"Idiot! I meant the thing about there is no blood between him and us," Massimo hissed at him.

"Sure there is," Federico frowned, rubbing his sore head. He didn't like where this was going.

"Federico…" it annoyed Federico how patronizing his brother sounded then. After being interrupted from going to sleep and feeling he is going nowhere with his boss flame training, Federico snaps, unaware how his eyes glowed or how it made Massimo subconsciously took a step back.

"We bleed for each other and fought each other and no matter what any DNA says, we are brothers. **All four of us**."

The two brothers stare unblinking at each other before Massimo lets out a small chuckle, "Geez, you gotten soft since you become Decimo."

"Not boss yet," Federico yawns again giving a relief smile at Massimo's absent serious face. Luckily for his tired body, Massimo guides him to his bed after helping him take his shoes and tie off.

Before Federico fell asleep, he thought he heard Massimo muttered, "But you will be great."

 **RYOHEI**

Ever since Ryohei Sasagawa got out of the hospital, he has been extremely training to be strong. Strong enough to be an extreme man.

Strong enough to not get extremely beaten up.

Strong enough for Kyoko not cry again.

Yet here he is with the same older boys sneering and picking on his little sister. Like he will let those unextreme boys take her extreme grocery bags!

"If it isn't the dumb weirdo," one the boys turned to the smallest, "What was it he wanted to be again?"

"Punching bag, that's what!" laughed the smallest of the four boys. _How dare they spiting on my extreme dream?!_

With a shout he rushed with his fists raised, but then Kyoko shouts, "Stop it!"

For a second the boys stare at her shocked before smirking. The heaviest boy jumped and sat on Ryohei who didn't snap out of his shock fast enough.

"Aw, how cute," the three of the boys began to step toward his sister. Ryohei growls. Even as he vaguely remembers the beat down they gave him that left a scar on his eyebrow, he would not let anyone hurt his little sister.

Before he even extreme punch the boy who is sitting on him, something hit the back of the boy's head, "Ow! What in the world?"

"Nice! With more _mphah!_ Then it will be a perfect _zwuuuuuoh_!" a young boy with dark hair with a baseball bat appeared cheerfully said.

Next to him was a smaller boy with brown spiky hair, who sheepishly comments, "You really think so, Takeshi-kun?"

Ryohei stared at them confused of how casual they were being.

Although the bullies recovered quickly, "Shouldn't you be with your mommies?"

"Mine's dead," Takeshi cheerfully responded with a faint sadness on his smile.

The brown haired boy looks worried at the cheerful boy for a second. Then he turns to the older boys, "Isn't mean to fight four against two? Are you trying to make up being too weak to fight kids with more of you?"

The four boys stared and slowly processed what he was trying to say. The brown haired boy turned to Ryohei and nods to the sitting large boy. Ryohei's eyes widen realizing what the younger boy meant.

"EXTREME SURPRISE!" He jumps and punches the boy's face.

"My nwose!"

Then Ryohei whirls to search for his sister. Fortunately the little brown-haired boy pulls his sister away from the other three older boys. They tried to catch them, but Takeshi and Ryohei end up fighting back to back, fist and bat, taking down the three boys.

"Kyah!" Ryohei and the baseball bat boy turned to see the brown haired boy pushed Kyoko on time from the fourth bully. The browned haired boy became the new target.

"Tsuna!" Ryohei was amazed to watch the boy dodge every punch and kick form the larger boy. He can see his eyes glow and while paying attention to his opponent, the boy was taking advantage of his surroundings.

Which is why he held Takeshi from interfering the Tsuna boy's fight, "Let a man finish his extreme fight."

The other boy looks at him confused, but grins, "Then let's get Sasagawa-san before she tries to."

Ryohei looks at his sister and sure enough she looks ready to get into the fight. One thing is bravery, is quite another is getting a high stakes fight that might distract the fighters and not in the good way.

The older boy turned to see Kyoko rushing at them and took a step toward her. Fortunately Tsuna had that into account and spoke up, "You must be a pretty pathetic person at picking on a kid half your size!"

"I'm not pathetic midget!" He swing harder and stronger at Tsuna, who for a split second panicked, but kept a focused look. Ryohei began to have second thoughts of letting a small boy get in a fight that wasn't even his to begin with.

Unfortunately for the boy, the bully caught the slip, "You think you can defeat me?!"

"Nope!" he grins leaving the boys confused, "She might though."

The last bully turned and faced a furious Kyoko who was holding Tsuna's baseball. She pitched the ball hard at the boy.

Said boy went down hard with a faint high pitch squeak. Tsuna flinched while Ryohei and Takeshi hissed in partly sympathy when they see the boy rolling on the floor holding his precious jewels.

"Kyoko that was…" Ryohei chokes out.

"Extremely painful," finished Takeshi with a strained smile.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENRICO…Age: 33…Status: N/A…Weapon: Guns…Flames: Sky Flames**

 **MASSIMO…Age: 30…Status: N/A…Weapon: Knives…Flames: Sky Flames**

 **FEDERICO…Age: 21…Status: Decimo candidate…Weapon: Flame needles…Flames: Sky Flames**

 **XANXUS…Age: 14…Status: Varia Boss…Weapon: guns…Flames: Flames of wrath**

 **TSUNAYOSHI…Age: 6**

 **TAKESHI…Age: 6**

 **RYOHEI…Age: 7**

 **KYOKO…Ages: 6**

 **A/N: Upcoming next is the Guardian arc! I cannot wait to show you guys who I have for his guardians! For the record they are not OCs (although they might be OOC).**

 **To** LilinAnade: **Yep it was M.M.! I heard that she loved fashion and lived in Paris, so I took the liberty for her growing up from there. Since she loves money, and "loved" Mukuro, why not Xanxus too for that matter, but it's probably a little kid crush (she would be around 5-6 years old by then) She might show up later, but nothing like a big role. Before I forget here is your virtual cookie and thank you!**

 **Thank you everyone for your support and yes I will continue this story (probably update on Sunday).**


	5. Will the cure be found?

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I took too long to update, whyyyy?! My author's block decided to act up. Well everyone this is my last chapter…for this year! So early Happy New Year's everyone, and to those already had theirs as well!  
Thus begins the Guardians Arc! Who will be the first? No one knows…wait it's in this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5  
Will the cure be found?**

"Trash?"

"Xanxus?"

The two brothers stared at each other until someone yelled, "VOOOI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DECIMO?!"

"Ushishi, the prince thinks he is running away from the paperwork," a small blond haired boy with a tiara on his head snickers. The younger boy must be new by the unfamiliar face. Federico wants to say it's strange to see the child inside the boss' office, but that's Xanxus for you.

"Not that's Xanxus," Federico waves it off, "Besides, the Ninth gave me the day off."

They stared at him in mix annoyance and disbelief.

"Trash, don't you have friends to bother?" Xanxus props ups his legs up on the desk, but Squalo slammed his sword hand, (Federico was not staring, nope, not at all) next to his boss' feet.

"VOOI! FEET OFF THE TABLE! I AM TIRED OF HEARING THAT PEACOCK GUY COMPLAINED ABOUT MUD ON YOUR DESK!"

Xanxus glares at him, but puts his feet down. Then he throws a wineglass at Squalo, who expertly dodges. Seems like the shark looking swordsman learned a new trick since Federico last saw him.

Then he sees the deep mark on the nice, antique desk.

"Well he is going to complain now with that _scratch_ right on the middle of the desk," Federico mutters. He had seen the damage reports from the Varia. It will seem when his little brother took over and promoted a couple of others, the damage reports multiply so much. So much damage…

Times like these makes Federico happy that Vongola is one of the wealthiest famiglia in the world to be able to pay them off. Don't get him wrong, their missions are done quickly and efficient, if the price wasn't too high.

Right then Lussuria walks in and puts the door back on the doorway (it was broken by the time Federico came to visit), "Mou! Boss! Did you get my present?"

Xanxus had begun shooting at the swordsman, when he froze at Lussuria's question. In response he only grunted and surprisingly went back to work on his paperwork.

Federico almost jumped at the squeal from Lussuria, "I knew you would look dashing with them!"

Confused, Federico stares at the faint traces of blush on his brother's cheeks that compliments with the feathers within his dark hair.

 _Wait, feathers?_

"Huh? If it were not for the scary scowl of yours, I will worry about peeling girls off you with a large stick or maybe a gun?"

"Ah, so naïve!" Lussuria grins at him, "Girls love the bad boy look."

Federico turns in worry at Xanxus. The latter growls out, "Get out! You should get some friends, you hypocritical trash!"

There was a silence and then Squalo began to yell, while the blond haired boy laughs rather darkly with Lussuria staring at the desk in horror. Federico watches how Xanxus looked annoyed by the chaos in his office, but it made Federico slightly jealous.

 _I hope my guardians…_ Federico shakes his head. Maybe Xanxus is right, he should go out and see if he can make a friend. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

He opens the door to leave the office when he was faced with a soft smile of a young blond haired man in Varia uniform.

"Good afternoon, Decimo," the young man with glasses smiled kindly at the Decimo.

Federico felt a shiver go down his spine. And not in the good way. Nevertheless, he will not let it show his face, "Good afternoon, yourself, Mr.…?"

The other man nods in respect at Federico, "Ottabio, Decimo."

It took a second for Federico realize why the name sounded familiar and swallowing his trepidation, he responded, "Ah yes, you were Tyr's Vice just as Squalo is Xanxus' Vice."

For a split second there was a strange light reflect the glasses covering the young man's eyes. Then it cleared, showing a nonchalant look. Federico didn't like the vibes of the man.

"Indeed. If you excuse me, you are blocking the door to the Boss' office," Federico lets him pass, but not before catching Squalo's eying Ottabio with suspicion.

 _Be careful Xanxan._

* * *

He can sense them. They are surrounding him and people gave them a wide ground. He is starting to feel threatened. If only he can lose them.

 _Geez, I didn't realize now that I am officially the Decimo main candidate, I have to have bodyguards stalking my every step!_

So focus on his frustration, Federico trip over something. For a second he felt his sky flames within his core sing, but he ignore it when he saw what or more like who he tripped.

It was unrecognizable person covered in dried blood and mud with ripped clothes moaning in pain with a death-grip on a couple of swords. The person began to shiver and coughing up blood.

 _That can't be healthy._

Decimo turns to the nearest stalker… _ahem_ guard and yells, "Get Shamal to the hospital wing!"

* * *

"I am not healing that-that-that **male!** " Shamal was very annoyed that not only was he dragged out of bed, even if it already three afternoon, but also had to heal someone who isn't a female.

"Please!" Federico gave him his best pout.

"No! You already got me involved in this insanity! Did you know last week, that girl from that famiglia practically threw herself over me?! Normally I am all for the pretty ladies fall to my feet, but she was married and did it in front of her jealous husband too!"

"Girl? You mean Aria? She tripped, you paranoid womanizer! No wonder Gamma was literally shocking you for days! Do you know how much we have to do to calm him down?!" Federico still remembers the scary glares her bodyguard gave them.

It wasn't as much as when he saw the mischievous smirk Aria tried to hide, "Besides she isn't married and thought it was amusing to play a prank on you."

"Fighting tooth or nail…my foot," Shamal began to walk away, but Federico wasn't having it. He dragged the doctor toward the patient's room.

"You join us as a doctor, now do your job!"

"I only join for the lovely ladies!" Shamal grabbed hold of the doorframe, unwilling to enter the room.

"Lies!" grunted Federico as he pulls Shamal's legs.

A groan was heard from the room, interrupting their bickering. The two young men look at the now clean patient. Federico quickly pushed Shamal, who already loosen his hold on the doorframe, into the room.

* * *

"His name is Genkishi," Federico began once they realize the patient wasn't waking up.

The patient had short dark straight hair and half-length eyebrows. Next to his bed were four swords, which took all Federico's strength to separate from the young man tight grip, so it wouldn't hurt him as the patient was transferred into a good, clean bed.

"I heard how Squalo was curious enough to cross swords with him. After all he is a rare mist user with swords skills."

"Still a male," Shamal crossed his arms, scowling how Federico was blocking the door.

"Dr. Shamal," Federico whines.

"Don't make me send Angela!" Showing that he was serious, Shamal takes out a small pill that holds his most dangerous mosquito, who can inject a lethal virus.

Federico's shoulder sagged, "Fine. Don't do it, I'll go see another doctor."

Decimo turns around muttering to himself, "Hopefully he is good as you."

Unfortunately, Shamal heard that comment and splutters behind him, "Are you—? Are you seriously trying to guilt-trip me?!"

Federico turns to face Shamal in frustration or embarrassment, he isn't sure, "What?! No way! I know you have issues on treating men, so I won't force you. Just so you know, my father believes I am bad on purposely using words to force people to do things."

"No kidding," mumbles Shamal.

Federico gives a last worried look at Genkishi's still form before walking out of the hospital wing.

Before disappearing into the hallway, Federico gave his parting words to Shamal in a blank tone, "You don't have to worry about him. I will call you when one of our female subordinates get hurt or something, _Arrivederci_."

* * *

Walking in the hallway that passes by the Hospital wing, Federico mutters to himself, "I really hoped he'll get over his disgust in treating male patients by now. I guess I expected too much."

"You could always command him. If he still disagrees, just kick him out for the misuse of resources on a damaged tool. That is what a boss do."

Federico turns and glares at Massimo, "Shut it! It was my decision to let him in and that will be breaking my word on helping him."

"The guy doesn't heal men, which most of our patients consists of," Massimo crossed his arms.

Federico only glares at him while Massimo kept talking, "Why are you obsessed with him anyways?"

"I am not obsessed!" Federico then looks away, "It's just he saved Enrico."

Decimo looks down, but then looks out the window that began to clear up from the morning mist, "I am so grateful especially with the fact he treated a male. It's the least thing I can do."

The younger brother looks out the window as the sun began to shine, "Massi, he's a great doctor, I can feel it! And I cannot let him go and let himself gets hired for his hitman skills when he is meant to be a doctor."

Massimo frowns at him, but for some reason he smiles.

Before Federico opened his mouth to ask what's with the smile, a door is slammed behind them. Decimo turns around and wonders who did it.

"Congratulation Fed, he is officially your subordinate."

* * *

It took him after finishing up a couple of lessons and paperwork for Federico figure what Massimo meant.

By what he heard, Shamal decided to step it up and started to work alongside of other medical staff at the Hospital Wing, although it consists mostly females. Then in just of couple of days, Shamal gave Federico the news of Genkishi will live to see another day without worry.

"Why did you want to save him anyways?" Shamal whispers to Federico. They were in the private room of the healing patient.

Federico shrugs, "It's the right thing to do."

"You do realize he could have been an assassin who might just wanted you to let him into the mansion, so he can kill you, right?"

"You're a hitman too, and yet here we are," grins Federico at the annoyed look of the doctor.

"You're an idiot. But then I am more of an idiot for following you while knowing you are one."

Federico snickers, but it was caught off when he hears a moan, but this time the man was waking up.

Shamal casually gives Federico a cup of water before helping lift Genkishi to sit up. Quickly catching on what Shamal wants him to do, Federico helps Genkishi drink.

"Th-Thank you," rasped the young man. His yellow green eyes stared at the doctor and the Vongola heir.

"Again like I told every other idiot, I only treat those who have certain attributes—ow!" Federico kicks him, "You're welcome!"

He glares at Federico before grinning, "Although technically if you want to give thanks to someone, it's this charming young man."

Federico narrows his eyes suspiciously at Shamal, wondering what he could be up to.

"Wait…I'm cured? I was told there is no such cure! Especially when it meant the alternative I can no longer wield my..." His eyes slightly widens in surprise when he sees the four swords next to the bed.

"If I can negate every disease I had easily caught from everyone and let me tell you that means hundreds of them, then I definitely can easily cure that measly little virus you were suffering of. However, I don't treat males, but this guy begged me and I like the good doctor I am, said yes."

Shamal casually kicks Federico when the latter rolls his eyes.

"I don't…" Genkishi looked confused and a strange emotion came over him, "How may I be able to repay you?"

Federico felt uncomfortable by Genkishi's looks, yet Federico was willing to believe he was meant to find this person, "I heard you have mist flames. So I was wondering if you want to be my guardian."

"Guardian? That sounds something where Vongola is involved," his eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what was Federico talking about.

"You can say that," Federico casually shrugged.

Shamal in the other hand grins, "He's Vongola Decimo, just so you know—"

"Shamal! Why did you tell him that?! I want him because he wants to not because—!" Federico shuts his mouth and stands up, not wanting to start fighting with Shamal again, especially in front of a possible guardian.

"When we see each other again, I will like your answer, but I won't force you," Federico said and almost had the last word when Shamal spoke up with sadistic glee.

"Just so you know, you do owe the guy a life debt."

Federico growls and turns back to drag out Shamal, which was ironic, how last time the two of them were in the room, Federico has been dragging in Shamal.

* * *

It has been days since Shamal miraculously decided to save Genkishi's life. Ever since the doctor became more determined to study more to be ahead of the curve and officially took over the Hospital Wing staff.

Although that wasn't the only surprising thing event for Federico. On his way to see Genkishi, he felt strange at the amazed and awe looks toward him. It was disturbing him.

For example when he went to get a snack during a break from paperwork, the chef grins widely at him, "I am going to cook your favorite dessert Master Federico as a congratulations!"

Then the man left leaving a confused Decimo holding a half eaten apple.

Or the time when Enrico passed by and pats his back, "My favorite little brother! I am so proud! It's a matter of time you'll have the complete set!"

Poor Federico he wonders what in the world is everyone talking about.

Although not as a surprised as seeing Xanxus at the mansion without his right hand white haired man beside him, fighting with each other.

That is before he saw his face.

"What the he** happened to you?!" Federico pulls his little brothers face and tilts it to and fro. It was covered by scratches and some gashes on his left cheek. His boss coat was practically covered in holes and rips.

"Get off, Fe-Fe!" the youngest brother's fingers twitches for his pistols.

Fortunately for him, Federico did, but not without glaring at him for an explanation.

"Fuc*ing Intel was wrong. Ambush and left the other trashes with the Pervert trash. The screaming trash was flooding blood all over the limo."

Federico frowned, but tried to hide a smile when he heard how worried Xanxus was about his men, "Glad you're ok."

"Heard you've been busy too. A mist as a right hand man, nice," he smirks at him, but almost turned feral when Federico screams in frustration.

"It's that why everyone act weird around here?! I'm still waiting for his response if he wanted to be my guardian, but only until now I was allowed to visit him! Wait, right hand man?!"

There is a click and a flash. Federico blinks and stares at the floating baby holding a camera in front of him.

"Baby trash, I will give you a raise if I get a copy," Xanxus' smirk turned feral then. The baby nodded and disappeared.

"Just put into my account, Boss," echoed the voice around them.

"I taught you too well, didn't I?" Federico sighs.

"I am not calling those trashes Dad yet," Xanxus shrugs and walks off.

Federico chuckles, but then remembers about Genkishi. He runs to the hospital room.

* * *

Federico was about to knock the door, when he heard his father's voice on the other side.

"—I will have one of my guardians explain more if you have more questions."

"I greatly appreciate it, Ninth," the voice sounded much stronger than the first time Federico heard it.

"Think nothing of it," there soft thumping of a staff hitting the floor along with footsteps getting near the door.

Federico quickly knocks the door. The door open to the smiling face of his father, "Well done, Federico. You have my approval of your first guardian."

Federico blushes, but appreciates his father's praise, "Thank you father, I'm just as honored for Genkishi accepting my proposal and going beyond that I would have thought."

His father chuckles, "He is worthy for the high position and I don't have to fear for the future."

He left, leaving Federico in the doorway and Genkishi staring at his swords next to his bed.

Once Federico shuts the door behind him, Genkishi looks up, "Decimo-sama, but forgive me for making such a haste decision! I wished to show my gratitude and you deserve the best and I—"

"Peace Genkishi, I am not mad, just surprised," Federico chuckles, "I hadn't even thought of a right hand man yet. All I know its heavy load, almost as bad as being boss."

"My swords and I will not fail you," Genkishi looks to Federico's eyes, "I will follow you to the ends of the earth and may my swords rust if I dare to raise my swords against you."

"Whoa, hold on! First we have to get use to this! I…am kind of new to this," Federico is overwhelmed at the fact of his first guardian being so formal especially toward him. It somehow felt different than what he is use to how the guards treat him for being Vongola heir. It feels more personal.

"As it is for myself," when he notices Federico's confused look, Genkishi goes on to explain, "You see, I never worked in a famiglia, I was only a wandering swordsman. Sometimes I was hired to do a couple of hits, but never stayed long enough to understand what are the necessary protocol to work with one's boss, permanently."

Then the swordsman frowns, "Although this brings into question of my lack of housing. Is there a place nearby I may stay in? It will be temporary until I found a good lodging."

Federico grins at him, "You don't have to worry where to stay, it's kind of mandatory for you to live in the mansion as your position as Vongola boss' guardian. Of course you will have to have a quick background check."

"Reasonable. Then as I heal, I will study as much so possible. l do not wish to bring dishonor to your station," then Genkishi stares at him strangely that made Federico fidget.

"Sure," Federico nervously laughed, "Well I believe my break is over. I have to go meet up with the Ninth in the training rooms for training and stuff."

"Till we meet again, Decimo-sama," Genkishi nods gravely.

Federico had to fight the urge to shiver by the burning stare Genkishi was giving him behind his back.

He all, but ran to his father.

 **HANA**

School is waste of time and homework is too easy. The teacher ever does is smile and make them repeat the same word over and over again. Hana isn't amused.

Shaking her head, Hana looks forward again and pray for that horrible screeching monkeys in the name of singing to stop.

 _If only Kyoko was here, but she caught a cold,_ Hana pouts. Annoyed that the sudden virus had caught a couple of kids in her class that included her only friend. Kyoko was the only girl in the class who doesn't pretend to be nice or outright mean. Although lately, she has been defending a boy.

"Sawada! Please pay attention, I would not call you again!"

Hana turns to see a young boy looking down at his desk. She caught how his leg kept bouncing and when the teacher looked away to have everyone sing that childish song again, the boy frowned.

 _Probably by the loud off-pitch singing,_ Hana thought as she flinched when they sang a high note. The brown haired boy covered his ears and grumbled.

The young dark wavy haired girl kept staring at Sawada boy, the same one, Kyoko had recently befriended recently.

The teacher clapped to get their attention, "Alright class, partner up with someone and practice the words on the board."

Hana once more wished Kyoko was there, as she watched the others kids in her class look for their friend a bit too excitedly.

"Excuse me, Kurokawa-san?" She looks up in surprise at the brown haired boy.

"Yes?"

"Are you friends with Kyoko-chan?" Hana raises an eyebrow in surprise, _already in first name basis?_

Hana nods before asking, "What do you want?"

The boy tilts his head and takes a deep breath, "Can we partner up?"

"Why?" Hana crosses her arms and ignores the whispers around her.

"You're full of questions," then the boy grins, "you're smart aren't you?"

Not to sound arrogant or anything, but the boy's guess was right. She can even do the quizzes in her sleep, not that she would sleep in school, "I can _almost_ say the same for yourself. As for partner up, I guess I have no choice."

"Better than some of the other monkeys?"

She couldn't help, but smile at the boy. Hana is beginning to see something different about the boy, "Some? How about everyone?"

The boy sat next to her and looks at the board, without looking back at her, "One day they might grow out of it, or maybe not, but they do interesting things."

"Oh really?"

"Hm!" he nods and tries to write the words on the boards, but frowns, "She's missing a word."

Hana looks up at the board, then at Sawada, "What makes you say that?"

"Sensei always put five words on the board," he began.

"There are five words on the board, Sawada-san," Hana crosses her arms again.

"That's true, but every week on the last day, she puts in an extra word for bonus as preview for next week's words."

Hana frowns and thinks. _I never noticed that. I always follow the rules and quickly memorize whatever Sensei puts on the board._ She looks back at the boy who frowns in confusion and looks back at one of the empty seats with a sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Hana snaps at him after she writes the words on the board on her paper.

"You see," the boy looks down and it seems the semi-confident air disappeared, which she didn't realize until it was gone, "When Takeshi-kun is here and I notice these weird stuff, I tell him so he can tell the teacher."

"Why don't you tell Sensei yourself?" Hana raised her eyebrow.

Sawada pouts at her, "Sensei always says I'm a disrution."

"Disruption, you mean?"

"Yeah, that! So she doesn't want me to say anything. It's not my fault I can get easily distracted!"

"You're not distracted with me," Hana pointed out.

"Well for some reason is easier to focus with you, but when Sensei talks, everyone else is doing something like taping their pencil or whispering at the back or the bird outside is flying around or the leaves keeps falling from the tree next to the window. Too much stuff."

Hana stills and stares at him, "You're weird." The boy chuckles nervously, but before she can say anything else, their sensei passes by and glares at Sawada.

"You're not bothering Kurokawa, are you Sawada?"

The boy shakes his head, but Sensei didn't believe him. Hana had to hold the urge to roll her eyes and spoke up, "Sensei, is there another word we should also be memorizing?"

Sensei looks at her surprised, then looks at the board, "Oh! You're right! Such a bright child you are Kurokawa, just as always!"

Hana then actually rolled her eyes after Sensei left, "Even Sensei is a monkey."

Sawada chuckles at her.

"Like I said before, you're a weird, but better than a monkey," seeing the familiar bright smile than Kyoko gives her on the boy's face, Hana bite back a groan, "Alright, let's start memorizing these words! Intuition!"

"Intui-tion! Ok! Next is um... Har-mo-ny…"

Sawada might not be bright, but there is something special about him. Hana is going to figure it out, after all she cannot have monkeys befriending Kyoko. That won't do at all.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENRICO…Age: 33**

 **MASSIMO…Age: 30**

 **FEDERICO…Age: 21**

 **XANXUS…Age: 14**

 **TSUNAYOSHI…Age: 6**

 **HANA…Age: 6**

 **A/N: Writing/typing Hana was hard, I was stuck for what a week or two with her!  
By the way, your comments about Kyoko are much appreciated, which also put a smile on my face, thank you everyone! Upcoming next, someone is going to be an idiot and cause a duel for the reluctant challenged. **

Kanda Yuuki: **Sorry no Hibari on this chapter, but he will be at the next one! As for flame training…hmmm**

Backstage-worker: **That would have been an awesome plot twist! But no, Nana is a very faithful wife. The girlfriend or friend who is a girl is not OC per se, she is mentioned in canon, but she doesn't have a name. As for Enrico not being trained to be boss anymore because** someone **told him he isn't worthy, I will explain later: 3**

ynius: **Plot? Well so far it's just Federico and Tsuna doing their thing until *spoiler* then *spoiler* so yeah. As for Reborn, he is definitely showing up, but not yet.**

 **Next chapter will be hopefully posted until next Sunday.** _ **Arrivederci**_ **!**


	6. Will he survived? (part 1)

**A/N: Well then, seems like there is trouble with the reviews…oh its fixed! Thank you for your words and for fav/follows!  
Anyways this is two-chapter long, fortunately for you guys and gals the next chapter is almost done!  
Not much romance, but someone is into women and no I am not talking about Shamal.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6  
Will he survived? (part 1)**

Two young men were strolling through the narrow streets of Italy. It was already mid-afternoon and the crowds were beginning to grow especially near the shops.

"Geez, you don't have to follow me," Federico comments at his temporary bodyguard. The Decimo was wearing a long coat for the sudden chill in the afternoon. He wore a dark fedora that was lighter than his dark colored hair.

"And you don't have to leave the mansion," Shamal responds as he walked alongside his boss. He had his hands in his white slightly worn doctor's coat. He has yet to shave off the stubble around his chin. Something about giving him a rogue look. Federico yet to see the so-call siren's call of woman surrounding him because of it.

"Need fresh air," he shrugs and buys an apple from the fruit stand. He ignores the strange look Shamal made as he stares at the melon stand. Federico isn't going to ask and kept walking.

Fortunately after Shamal noticed Federico walking away, he snapped out of it and jogged to catch up.

Shamal went back to talk about the true reason Federico left the mansion, "You just don't understand the strange overprotective bodyguard wanting to know more about your life than you yourself know about."

"Is that what that glint in his eyes is? Must be a right hand man thing then," Federico fixes his coat since a burst of cold wind blew around them or simply trying to not feel embarrassed.

"You have to be kidding me! That's the second person I know that proclaims they want to be the best right hand man in the world," Shamal groans.

Federico curious asked, "Who's the first?"

"My student," then he walks faster. Federico takes that a sign to drop the topic. After all it isn't his business and if Shamal wants to protect him (or her, you never know with Shamal), then he won't ask again. Especially here in the open, where even windows and roofs have ears.

* * *

When they passed a park, Federico notices a young man, slightly younger than him with a thin chain necklace and wristbands. His hair was short and dark, that screams spoiled heir. At the mmoment he was giving a doting smile at the girl next to him.

"Your eyes twinkle like the stars at twilight that even the rising sun can never out shine your beauty."

Federico rolls his eyes in amusement and keeps walking, wondering where he should throw away his apple core. He only stops realized Shamal was frozen in his spot. He turns in wonder of how he didn't sense the growing killer intent of the doctor gave off.

"Shamal…?"

"How dare he? He already have a steady girlfriend," he growls. Federico blinks in surprise. Who knew the man actually care about the happiness of the opposite gender?

"He already woe her away from me and now he thinks he can get another? I'm not letting that amateur get the girl I first laid eyes on first, again!" Before Federico stopped him, Shamal stomped toward the young man.

 _So there was an underlying reason for Shamal leave the mansion_. Then he realizes Shamal might do something stupid.

Federico looks around and happy to note they are alone mentally screams, _He is the one who needs a bodyguard!_

"Romeo, you already have Bianchi, and swore your eternal love to her first!" Shamal's fingers twitched for a small box in his doctor coat that holds a couple of his mosquitoes.

"That is rich, coming from you," chuckles the young man. He had his left eye closed and glanced at him with his open blue right eye. He had a slight slouch, which was no means sign of laziness with the way he carries a confident appearance, "This is from the same man, who got himself banned from a kingdom by a queen for hitting on 2082 women, simultaneously."

Federico turns and gaps at Shamal in disbelief. How can someone do that in the same time?!

"Hey when you turn 21, you have to go big or go home!" Shamal shouts at the younger boy.

"Silly old man," he easily ignores splutters about being only few years older than him, "I can easily get any girl, any day and however many I want."

"Freaking amateur—!" Federico tunes out women obsessed men and watched the young girl who huffs at being ignored and left.

That is until a shout aimed at him catches his attention, "For not controlling your subordinates, I challenge you for a duel!"

Federico whips his head to Romeo boy in disbelief, "Wait—what?!"

"Bring any weapon, you'll need all the help you can get," the young man smirks and gracefully walked away.

There was a long silence and can faintly hear the wind flow by around them, dramatically. Then Shamal broke the silence.

"We'll show him, right Vongola?" Shamal's brown eyes had the strange glint in his eyes.

"We?! When did I agree to this?!" Federico looks back at Shamal who only growled and muttered curses under his breath.

"Go all out and don't worry, I will heal you with Angela."

"Wait a minute, I thought you don't heal males," Federico takes a step back at the realization it was a mad gleam that was in the other man's eyes.

"Pshaw! With your track record ("I was only kidnapped once! Will anyone ever going to let me live it down?!") I am willing to make you an exception. Besides I am the only man who is worthy of having more than one lovely lady!"

* * *

Genkishi agrees with his sentiments of Shamal being an idiot. He responded by slashing toward the doctor with one of his swords, barely nicking his shoulder.

"Ow!" Shamal scowls at Genkishi, "I'm your doctor and I can easily sent my mosquitoes after you sorry butt and you'll never able to leave this forsaken bed!"

"Anything to prevent Decimo-sama's death for your lack of vigilance," then Genkishi mutters, "Last time I ever entrust someone to Decimo-sama's wellbeing."

"You do realize I am still here?" Federico asks before raising his eyebrow at Genkishi getting out of his bed as if he wasn't given strong medication that would take a strong man unable to move a finger.

"Decimo-sama, if I may be so bold, may I enquire the location of the nearest training facility?" Genkishi seemed to have his priorities straight.

"Sure," by the determined looks of his eyes, there is no stopping the swordsman, so Federico decided to just show him to one of the strongest reinforced training rooms in the mansion.

"Don't worry of looking for the duel location, just leave it to me. And for goodness sake keep hold and take care of your phone!" Federico just waved off Shamal's complaints and walked out of the hospital wing to the training room.

* * *

"Well here it is, as for your swords…"

"I have them," then turned to face Federico with his sword out, before attacking him. Federico barely ducked down a slash.

"What are you doing?!" He stares at the deep groove on the so called reinforced walls behind him.

"Training," Genkishi deadpans.

"What does me being a target dummy—?"

"Romeo, rumored heir to the Bovino famiglia, who are one of the leading weapon manufacturers in our generation. They are also allied to Vongola even if the famiglia is on the small side in quantity."

Federico stares for a minute and smiles, "Wow! That's amazing! When did you find out? I just barely told you about the duel right now and didn't even give out the guy's name."

"I must prepare any and all information for you to take the best decisions even with your subordinates making foolish decisions. I prefer you to make the best informed decision, that is all."

Federico summons his flames, "Well let's get started then. I have the duel in a couple of days at dawn."

Genkishi only unsheathes his swords and mist flames floods the room.

The background became a large forest of tall trees and the strong after rain smell spread around them.

"Please excuse my ignorance of your power, but if you are willing to explain your preference in attack and or weapon?"

Federico blushes, knowing he has to explain his attack, since only Shamal and his trainers, aka his father and Enrico has seen it.

"They are like needles coming out of my knuckles," Federico shyly, unsure why he should feel embarrassed to tell this to his guardian. Then again maybe it has due to the fact he wants to look like a great boss for Genkishi who is usually composed.

"You can redirect the power from a weapon or even be taken away, which cannot be said the same about yours…" Genkishi nods to himself, "We may work on that, it is after all just a beginning of a great technique."

Federico looks up in surprised before smiling. Lately in his training sessions with his father and sometimes with his oldest brother, he has been hitting the wall (and literally too) and cannot find any good use to shoot his needles. They left him to figure it out himself, but Genkishi is willing to work with him…

"Once I defeat the Bovino heir, we will work together so we become the best," Federico would have panicked at the familiar mad glint in the other man's eyes, similar to Shamal, but he had a feeling he didn't have to worry.

Jumping back before waving his arm in an arc, Federico to sent flame needles at Genkishi. The latter used only one sword to cut them, but some passed his guard. Genkishi moved to the side and raised an eyebrow to see the flame needle extinguish, but not before leaving behind a deep hole on the wall behind him.

Federico frowns in concentration when Genkishi unsheathe another sword. He whirled his swords, each in different hand and stares at Federico.

In response to the silent challenge, Federico crouched down for a second and dashed with a punch to the side, stopped by the flat of one sword, but Federico went for a high kick. Then the Vongola heir leans back away from the slashing sword, which only cut air, a centimeter from getting his face.

He decided to take into account by the lack of hitting his target and his swords overreach, Federico lets himself fall back. Using his hands to catch himself from hitting the floor, he crosses his arms to spin around while kicking Genkishi's face. Unfortunately, it was an illusion.

Fortunately the spinning kick was a 360 degree attack and caught the illusioned Genkishi in the stomach, who was in mid-jump to attack again. The two-sword wielding man recovered quickly and went back to attacking, leaving Federico in the defensive.

"You're really good!" Then Federico remembers something as he barely dodges a stab to the heart, "Whenever you are full strength, will you be willing to duel someone? He's been nagging me for weeks to fight you. Only if you wish to though."

"That will be alright. May I ask who it is?" Genkishi didn't even looked tired, whereas Federico had began breath hard.

"Sure! You probably heard of him," Federico dodge another stab that became two simultaneous slashes toward both his sides, "since a while back he challenged 100 challengers. His name is Superbi Squalo."

Suddenly there was a glitch within the illusion and not questioning his luck, Federico tackled him and with Genkishi's own sword, he pointed it a half-inch from his expose neck.

"H-how's that?" Federico grinned excitedly at Genkishi. There was a long silence as the mist guardian blankly stared at him. Confused, Federico stands up and helps Genkishi up.

"I believe that is all for today," Genkishi silently disappeared as well as the vines.

Federico was left blinking by himself in a reinforced room that was stripped by slashes and dots.

"Huh, hope we have a guarantee to fix this room."

* * *

The day has arrived for the boss duel of honor. He seriously wonders about the security breach. Although his father and brothers being present is a given, but their allies and some neutral famiglia sent their representatives to watch. Before going into the dueling battlefield, Enrico threw him a pistol.

"It's one of my old ones, good luck Fed-Fed!" Federico grins at his brother and puts it away.

When Federico looked at the large turnout, he wondered why the section reserved for the Bovino famiglia representatives (and boss) was empty, but Romeo didn't looked worried or even surprised. He only unzipped his khaki sleeveless jacket and send out kisses to the squealing female population that were present.

"Romeo, current heir of the Bovino famiglia will be dueling with Federico, established heir of Vongola famiglia. The duel's purpose is honor and loser will become the subordinate of the other."

Federico pales at the Cervello began to explain the rules, who mediate the biggest fights between famiglia especially when Vongola is involved. Now he knows why.

He turns to glare at Shamal who is ignoring and failing at being killed by the combination of Enrico's, Massimo's and Xanxus' glares.

As for his father, he only looks on amused by it all. The Ninth had thought it will be more formal if they invited the Cervello famiglia to judge the fight. He should've worried by the smile of I-am-up-to-no-good, which he usually uses it to passes off the paperwork to his guardians without them realizing it.

Decimo turns to see a strange look come over Romeo before slouching nonchalantly, "Well, a possibility of getting Decimo as my underling? Now that will make all the girls flock to me."

"Only rule is no flames until first blood is drawn, then it's a free for all," Federico barely hides a slight worry.

He has been practicing to perfect his flame needles and wondered if he could showcase them publicly to show the established Decimo's power. To show the world Vongola is not falling anytime soon. It was rather fortunate, he had a cram training session with Genkishi to fight bare handed as well. He hopes the other man wouldn't worry too much.

Speaking of which, Genkishi was present as well. He nods showing his faith in him. Federico just glad Genkishi is no longer acting weird or whatever he has been acting since he still doesn't know Genkishi enough to know why he is acting like that.

Although now that he remembers, Federico still didn't get an answer what day will be good to duel Squalo. Federico wonders if Genkishi isn't fully heal than he thought.

"At our shot, you may begin!" One of the Cervello pink haired woman aimed a pistol toward the air for a long second or a short minute, he doesn't know. Then the small pistol was fired.

Federico immediate put some distance between himself and Romeo. He took out and fingered the pistol under his black suit jacket and pray he will make Vongola proud in his first duel as Decimo heir.

 **HIBARI**

Kyoya Hibari was glaring with his brand new tonfas out, threatening. His father had given to him to replace the cheap version tonfas he broke the day before.

It is time to show dominance. To show who is the top carnivore.

So what if he is eight years old? Those large herbivores were all talk, but no power. He couldn't let those pathetic herbivores mess with _his_ Namimori!

"Aw, look at the little midget playing cop," the Momokyokai yakuza member smirked down at Hibari, who kept scowling at him. There were a couple of them surrounding Hibari at the edge of the alley.

"Aren't those the cutest sticks?"

"Hn," Hibari glared darkly at the older man. _They are tonfas, you stupid herbivore!_

"What? You said something?" grinned another yakuza. They began to close in on Hibari, but he felt no fear. He will beat—

"Guess what I found boss!" everyone looked away and stared at the yakuza member holding a pouting kid. He was very small, but his brown hair was sticking up, all over the place on his little head.

"Well, well, well…" the dark haired herbivore who wore a dark coat with insignia on the front, which Hibari suspects as being the boss, "the chibi hero of Namimori."

The brown haired herbivore says nothing. Hibari in the other hand narrowed his eyes. He heard from some higher year herbivores being made fun of by being beat up by a bunch of younger herbivores.

 _Typical mindless herbivores who must be disciplined to know their place in the food chain._

"Cute, but it's not going to save you little chibi," the man took out a knife and waved at the little herbivore.

"You know what they say, better start when they are young. After all I cannot have little wannabe hero brats running around that eventually grow up and get into the big hero boys. Am I right, Hibari-chan?"

The little herbivore tried to glare, but it looks more like pouting if anything. If Hibari wasn't feeling insulted by the older men, he would have been amazed by the herbivore's bravery. Since he was staring at the herbivore, he caught the herbivore eye his tonfas and goes back pouting at the smirking yakuza.

Hibari smirks realization the distraction and attacked with his tonfas. It only took a couple of minutes, but he got them. He smirked down the unconscious herbivores. The fight did somewhat satisfied him.

"Sempai?" Hibari turns around and stares at the unhurt herbivore.

"Hn?" Hibari puts away his tonfas and waits the herbivore speak again. It is the least he would do as thanks for the distraction, even if he had it covered.

Then they heard a groan behind him. Before he turns around and take out his tonfas, the herbivore runs past him.

"You big meanie! You took Mommy's purse!" Hibari turns around stares how the boy got behind the taller man and somehow hit the right spots to make the man fall on his knees before the herbivore takes off a small bag from the man's coat. The man tried to fight even as he lost his balance, but the herbivore dodge for every punch, grab or even the reappearance of the knife aimed at him.

Hibari barely caught the narrowing eyes of the boy and a sudden orange flicker of fire appeared on the younger herbivore/carnivore's forehead. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Hibari summons his tonfas once more and rushes toward the persistent possible yakuza boss.

To his surprise, the herbivore/carnivore whirled and kicked the other hand of the man that wasn't wielding the knife, which was trying to get something out of his other pocket.

It was only after Hibari finished him off with a hard hit on the back of the head that the man dropped like a rock and a small gun clattered out of his coat.

There was silence only broken by the heavy breathing of the herbivore/carnivore. Hibari turns to look at the other and glared at the wide eyed, shivering herbivore.

"Oh-my-gosh-he-had-a-gun?!" Hibari was tempted to hit the herbivore, but it lasted a split second because he decided to listen the urge to hit the boy. _This is why everyone is an herbivore. They cannot understand or stomach the harsh realities of being a carnivore._

Only problem was the herbivore dodged it like nothing.

"How dare he tried to use it to just kill a pair of kids?!" Hibari stopped trying to hit the dodging herbivore and stared at him.

Then the carnivore/herbivore looks at the darkening sky, "Oh no! Mom will be so mad if I disappear too long especially without hanging out with the others! See you later sempai!" Without further ado, the carnivore/herbivore left, taking a small purse.

Hibari stood there for a second longer. Then took out his small cellphone, "Kusakabe, clean up at Third Street, ten steps from the market place."

He hanged up and walked on top of the unconscious Momokyokai yakuza, straight into the clearing streets of Namimori.

* * *

The next day, Hibari hunts down the brown haired strange carnivore/herbivore and found him siting and not surprised by his appearance.

"Sawada…why?" the dark haired female herbivore groaned next to carnivore/herbivore, "Is he part of your group too?"

"I don't like crowds, especially with herbivores," Hibari growls.

"Oh, you're Hibari-san! My brother is grateful how you help him start his boxing club! Thank you!" Hibari glares at the sudden appearance of the oranged haired female herbivore, but she isn't swayed by it (unlike most of the class who shifted to the other side of the room).

"Hn," he ignores her and turns to a slightly amused herbivore (or is it carnivore who isn't one yet?).

The infuriating not carnivore nor herbivore give him a small smile in greeting, "What brings you here?"

"Namimori Disciplinary Committee, join," grunts Hibari.

The boy drops his confident look and stares, "The what?" Then turned to the dark haired female herbivore, which he is starting to remember. Something with an H.

"Hibari-sempai here is the one who makes the rules and having his father as chairman—" the dark haired herbivore began, but he interrupted.

"I am the carnivore, not my fault all you herbivores break the rules and must be bitten to death."

"Can I join?!" the baseball herbivore that always give him the feeling of threat, smiles as he sits down next to them.

Hibari holds the urge to flee the incoming crowding. If one more show up to sit here and interrupt his talk with the potential carnivore, someone will be bitten to death.

"EXTREME! LITTLE BROTHER, PLEASE JOIN THE BOXING—HIBARI?! HAVE YOU CHANGED YOUR MIND IN JOINING THE BOXING CLUB?!"

"Shut it and get bitten to death!" Hibari took out his tonfas and chased down the laughing white cropped haired boy, who unfortunately goes the same grade as him, through the elementary hallways.

 _Guess I will force the brown haired carnivore-to-be to join the committee another w-_ …Hibari froze in mid chase.

"Hn," he turns around and left.

"WHERE ARE YOU EXTREMELY GOING? HIBARI?! COME BACK!"

Hibari ignored him, barely holding on the little self-control he has. The fact of acting like the loud herbivore of wanting that carnivore-to-be join his committee by any means possible...

Hibari is scared.

Then someone yelled behind him, "Hey Hibari-sempai! Mom made some Hamburger steak as a thank you for helping in getting her purse back!"

But he really wants that herbivore/carnivore to join. Especially if he gets free meals.

Hey a carnivore have to eat to get his strength.

"Hn," he looks back expectantly with a "gimme" look, while glaring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FEDERICO…Age: 22**

 **GENKISHI…Age: 25**

 **ROMEO…Age: 21**

 **TSUNAYOSHI…Age: 7**

 **HIBARI…Age: 8**

 **A/N: So what do you guys think of Romeo so far? :3  
Guess no duel scene yet. Not to worry that will be next chapter along with another Hibari and the herbivore crowd omake (is it really an omake, anymore, since it's getting bigger by each chapter). Until next time. **_**LaniAhava out!**_ **  
**


	7. Will he survived? (part 2)

**A/N: *Stars in authors eye's* Such response in just couple of days! Thank you so much! Just for that here is this monster of a chapter for you!  
Also the Guardian arc is still on and just so you know, I already have the list of Federico's guardians. I wonder if anyone can guess who else will be the Tenth Generation Guardians.  
In the meantime, enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own in any shape or form KHR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7  
Will he survived? (part 2)**

When Federico saw what Romeo was doing, he had to fight the urge to fall on the ground. His opponent was just standing there, slouching. The Bovino heir only gave him a lazy wave and closed his left eye.

Federico would not let this urge him to act recklessly and attack first. To kill time, he decided to look around the battlefield. The ground was flat that had not vegetation growing anywhere. Around the designated dueling ground was a large barely seen shield. Thankfully it's a matter who would be knocked out first to lose and not who gets hit against the shield.

He must have been lost in his thoughts when he heard someone in the crowd booed. Federico turns to Romeo who yet to do something. No scratch that, he was looking at the sky, making it difficult to see his expression. Romeo looks down again and stares right through Federico.

"I guess my audience waited long enough, don't you think, _Decimo_?" He smirks, which was different that his flirty one he has seen so far. It was one of confidence that made the Vongola heir tensed.

Then Romeo he straightens his khaki sleeveless jacket, which Federico couldn't help, but feel more anxious.

"Careful Decimo-sama!" Federico had to fight the urge to glance to the crowd, else he would have missed the sudden appearance of, it's that a machine gun?! Federico quickly took out his pistol, but couldn't use it as he was being shot at.

Federico ignored the cheering crowd as he back flip at the opposing direction of the line of bullets at his heels. After the nonstop shots from Romeo, he caught another look at Romeo as the bullets began to slow down. He stared at the large stack of guns next to laughing Romeo's feet. He was shocked of how quickly Romeo took out yet another gun from inside the right flap of his jacket.

Feeling dread as he realized there was some kind of pattern in Romeo's shots and worst of all this isn't really Romeo's best. And that frightens him, especially how even now he is still losing as bullets ripped through his clothes, but thankfully no blood was spilled. He needs more time to get use to Romeo before attacking.

Fortunately Romeo must have ran out of guns since he stood there next to the taller than Romeo heap of guns. That is when Federico heard some squeals and a couple of groans in the crowd. For some reason they were staring at him. He looks over himself. No, just ripped clothes that looks normal for a losing challenger. As he looked down at his ripped pants to his shoes, he noticed a curved line of bullets on the ground. They look like some kind of letters.

"R-O-M-E-O…." His eye twitched after combining the letters.

Federico whips his head to Romeo's smug look. Romeo rolls to his heels and back to forward again, all giddy like a little excited boy, "Kind of cool, huh?!"

Federico growls unable to believe that he actually thought Romeo was taking the fight seriously. When he rushed at the unfazed one eyed show pony, an instinct screamed for him to go right. A couple of bullets, now less time between each shot rained around his person. It was rather fortunately he had been keen on dodging and veering in a non-linear path.

He was shocked when he caught sight of Romeo how he took out those handguns and shot off, but quickly throwing them off to the side before whipping out one after the other. It was happening so fast that his eyes barely caught the switching guns as each run out of five bullets, or so he made an estimate between each switch.

Unfortunately thanks to the split second shock, a couple of bullets fazed his legs and arms, which the latter was instinctual to cover his face, cutting enough to draw out blood.

Federico stared at the dripping blood that ran down his arm, not noticing how the shooting has stopped or the crowd had silenced.

Federico slowly looks up to see Romeo's crazy grin, "Sweet! I can use _them_ now!"

Barely hold the urge to swallow in worry as Romeo made a grab to his own collar of his sleeveless jacket as if to make a statement of being "too cool," but instead of popping his collar, he spread green lightning flames all over his jacket. It turned into the color green.

"Worry not, my dear fellow Boss-Man, I only have a couple of weapons left. Maybe if you are make the fight fun, I might even show Bovino's prize weapon, without counting _moi_."

Distantly Federico heard squeals of swooning girls, but he focused on summoning his flames. Feeling nothing of the familiar warmth on his knuckles, he looks down at his hands. He couldn't even feel his flame core! It was almost like it was sealed or something was blocking them.

"What the he**?!"

"Until your first blood is drawn, your flames shall be inaccessible. As of now, only the Bovino has done so," spoke up one of the pink haired Cervello women.

Federico glared at them wishing they should at least explain the rules better. When he turned his attention at Romeo, the latter was still busy rummaging through his jacket for something.

Federico frowned wondering what possibly horrors is Romeo up to.

"Careful, Decimo, even I don't know what these do!" Romeo laughed releasing lightning green flames around the dark grey riffle. Federico mentally cursed and wondered maybe he should just fight him up close since long distance is definitely been hurting him in the duel.

When two large bullets were shot, crackling with lightning flames toward him, Federico chose to go left from the parallel shot bullets. That is when he heard the crackling noise pitch high and realize the bullets veered to different opposing directions, not even close to the straight parallel path they originally were shot towards. While one bullet flew toward the crowd, which fortunately the special shield barely was able to disintegrate, the other flew towards him.

He knew he would not be able to dodge it completely, so he throws himself to the ground at the last possible moment.

BOOM!

A large crater were formed from the surviving bullet, releasing a cloud of strange colored smoke and pieces of rocks flying about. The Vongola heir slid forward against the gravel for a couple of feet.

It was rather fortunate Federico decided to pull up his tie to cover his mouth and nose to breathe through the smoke when the small bullet denoted because it cut off the strength of the strong stink bomb smell around him from knocking him out senseless.

Seriously though, who thought a stinky exploding bullet was a good use of a weapon?!

"Are you knocked out yet?" Romeo called out almost disappointed from a little distance from where Federico laid.

Federico grinned, _He might not see me, but I sure can hear him!_

The Vongola heir careful aims the pistol and shots a couple bullets around the direction where he heard Romeo's voice. He grins triumphantly when he heard the other's shout. Quickly moving to the side and went straight to Romeo to stop him from reaching into his crazy jacket.

As Federico fought Romeo in hand to hand combat, which seems to be the other's weakness, he caught what kind of damage he done to the Bovino heir. Romeo was dripping blood from a bullet that grazed the side of his forehead, his thigh, and side of his neck and apparently at the side of his chest. Although the latter shot didn't give him a bleeding wound that would have proven a fatal wound, probably because Romeo's jacket was not a normal jacket. Unfortunately for Romeo, it damaged its true purpose and began to make sizzling noises.

Romeo quickly jumps back when Federico had a lapse in his attacks from trying to blink away blood dripping into his eye. Quickly Romeo pulls back his left flap of his jacket to take out a pink bazooka from, but Federico shots at his feet, making Romeo jump back. Federico aims his pistol threatening at Romeo and kicks the bazooka behind him, far away enough from Romeo's reach.

For some strange reason Romeo grins at him and reaches into his crackling-in-a-bad way jacket's left flap with his other hand. Federico growls and shots, only problem was it only made an empty click sound and nothing coming out.

"I've run out of bullets?!"

"Are you freaking serious, Federico?! Get your head in the game idiot! You can use your flames now!" Massimo yelled from the crowd. There were a couple of chuckles from the audience.

"Oh yeah!" Federico blushes.

Romeo chuckles as well as he took out a long scythe, which was covered in a grey wrappings on the grip and a shiny black unreflective curved metal end before throwing his jacket behind him. The jacket exploded behind Romeo giving him a dramatic background as Romeo twirled his scythe around his neck from his front to his back with his hands guiding them gracefully. He stopped once it was in an angle behind his back.

"Be honored Vongola, never before has anyone been worthy to face my most prized weapon, my precious Juno!"

"…" Federico stared.

"…" the crowd became silent.

"…" Cervello careless with their constant blank looks.

Federico shakes his head and summons his flames, "Well, here is my opinion of your scythe!"

He focused on strengthening his flames into a thin shape and aimed at Romeo. The latter easily ducked and started to look disappointed.

"That is all you have? What a sha—" he ducked when the speed increased of the sky flame needles raining around him that Romeo had to spin his scythe to reflect it. When Romeo sensed his scythe start to get dented, he quickly engulfed his weapon with lightning flames to endure the barrel of sky flame attacks.

Yet the attacks became stronger and faster that Romeo frowned in concentration in strengthening his weapon more while blocking flame attacks and outbreak of punches and kicks to his person.

After a while the two fighters no longer cared about anything, not of honor or their ties of their famiglia, just the intricate rhythm of dodging and punching and slashing, getting the upper hand of their opponent.

Blood drips down Federico's left cheek when Romeo twirled the sharp end of the scythe around his neck and directed it with a flick of his wrist when Federico tripped when the other end of the scythe hit his legs.

Romeo was not unscathed either with a dark purple bruise on his right eye and cheek. He didn't seem to care much about his face being hurt as he spat blood out of his mouth. Although he had begun to slow his speed on whirling his scythe for being a long time in close combat.

Suddenly, he was able to pierce deeply into Federico's shoulder by the sharp end of Juno, which the Vongola heir bit back a cry of pain.

Federico glared at Romeo. It was then when he noticed the familiar twirl that Romeo did to prepare Juno for another attack. Federico smirked and crouched down waiting for the right moment to strike. It was as if time slow down and Romeo frowned down still twirling the same repetitive pattern, which fortunately didn't caught on what Federico is up to. Once Juno was in a certain angle, Federico kicked up at the scythe.

Tere was a silence as the scythe spun across the air. Federico and Romeo took no heed as they glared at each other, breathing hard. When the scythe was buried an inch into the ground, Federico threw a punch at Romeo with his good arm.

Romeo leaned back at the weak punch and jumped back a far distance from Federico. The Bovino heir picks up the pink bazooka from the ground next to him. Cursing, Federico runs as fast as he can toward Romeo.

As he ran, Federico placed one hand behind his other hand's knuckles, which the latter hand had the cut shoulder, putting more fire power to his flame needles and waited to launch his flames until it gained enough power. He ignored how his legs burned, his body ached and the blood dripping from his head down his neck. All he knew he cannot let Romeo do who knows what with that pink bazooka.

As Romeo aimed it to himself with a smirk and Federico was few seconds from launching his flame needles, the Cervello jumped between them. Federico eyes widen unable to stop the attack, but the Cervello slapped the outreached fist up and proceeded to knock him to the side. Shocked and already weaken, Federico fell on the harsh ground on his back and the shooting flame needle that resemble a giant arrow shot up into the sky until it exploded like a firecracker.

At the same time the Cervello kicked up the bazooka into the air that another Cervello woman caught the falling weapon. The rest of the Cervello broke the shield around them and somehow the battlefield was flatten and the ground became undamaged like it was before the duel.

The one who kicked the bazooka turned to Romeo, "The duel is no longer valid, the Bovino lost by technicality, but Vongola gains no subordinate."

Federico gapped from the ground.

"What technicality?" Federico was surprised by Romeo's harsh tone and was that a hint of fear? The Cervello were silent.

Confused, Federico looks at his father, who previously had an amused smile, looked resigned.

Romeo places down the bazooka and runs his hands through his disheveled hair. He sighs, "Who knows who would have been faster? Not that it matters, since it seems _time_ wasn't in my side."

He coldly chuckles and limps off after pulling out his scythe from the ground, placing it on his shoulder. Lightning flashed before the storm came in.

* * *

It has been a long week since the duel, yet there had been no word of Romeo.

No that is a lie, everyone knows, but everyone is avoiding Federico's questions or outright avoiding him.

After asking and being turned down via too busy or doing an emergency errand excuse, Federico decides to exercise his boss powers.

"Genkishi, I want to go to the Bovino mansion," Federico commanded in his most boss tone voice.

"I'll arrange a meeting for today, Decimo-sama," Federico didn't smile, only nods gratefully.

He sat down to work on some of the papers and look over his notes from his boss lessons to kill time until Genkishi comes back. He only been at it for a half-hour when his mist guardian, Genkishi returns up from wherever he was.

"You may now visit them in two hours' time," Federico's eyebrow shots up. The guy is so quick and efficient!

"And you don't have to worry about bringing bodyguards," Federico had to fight the urge to squeal like a fanboy as he stands up and try not to run to his room to get ready, _I have the most awesome right hand man ever!_

"Because I shall accompany you," Federico froze from the doorway and mentally cried lamenting how too good to be true for him to go to places by himself. He almost misses the times as being the spare heir where he wasn't watched almost 24/7.

* * *

Two hours flew by and Federico was now in the one of the meeting rooms in the Bovino's mansion with Genkishi standing to his right. The Bovino boss was sitting in front of him, talking about his newborn son and how great boss he'll become.

Internally, the Decimo was furious and trembling with anger and if it were not Genkishi's firm hold on his shoulder, he might have attacked the current Bovino boss.

From what Genkishi informed him during their drive to the Bovino Mansion, Otavia, the elder sister of the Bovino boss and Romeo's mother, was meant to be boss for being the most capable and oldest, but by series of events, the position went to her younger brother. Something about she wanted to focus on their proud talents in creating renovating weaponry and not being hold back at being behind a desk and signing paperwork. Even though the current boss was married, he had no luck in getting an heir, Romeo became the chosen heir.

That is until recently when the Bovino's wife finally gave birth to a son with the price of her life.

Romeo may look weak and absentminded with his crave for beautiful women, who spoke how handsome and smooth he is, but even Federico can see some potential, not to mention the guy has been training to be boss for years and now Romeo has nothing to show for it. What truly make Federico frustrated was the fact that the Romeo didn't even fight at the sudden switch of inheritance between heirs.

After the Bovino boss left in search of Romeo, who had a tendency of disappearing, he left the door open. It's rather fortunately he did because in just a couple of minutes, Romeo passed by it, surprising the two men. The Vongola heir quickly walked out the room and followed Romeo with Genkishi behind him. Romeo was unaware of their presence since he was too busy cooing at the baby in black and white pattern blanket in his arms.

"Great hold on that dud grenade! No one understands it's all about the grip. You are so going to be the greatest hitman ever!"

Federico freezes to hear the not so suave like voice, but a familiar gushing voice (*cough* CEDEF boss *cough*).

Romeo suddenly stops, finally sensing someone following him. He turns to them while smoothly goes back in a nonchalant attitude.

"Good evening questionable gentlemen. Ready for a rematch with the Handsome and Romantic Romeo?" Genkishi twitched right then. Federico had a bad feeling especially with the way Romeo's opened both eyes and smirked.

"So what are you up to, now that you out of the running?" Federico asked.

"Well the good thing about not being boss anymore is that now I have more me-time. Although the only advantage of being boss, was girls flocking you. I guess I will have to hang out with you and have your fan club change alliances," Romeo shrugs and turns to the baby.

"Fan…club?" chokes Federico.

"Hm? I see you need someone help you on wooing the masses and notice them for that matter," Romeo stares at Federico for a minute before responding, "There is potential for you."

Romeo walks toward them with so much confidence leaving Federico slightly jealous. Then Romeo leans over and whispers as if to imparting a special secret, "With me joining, you might even get a girl to look at you. Especially you, Half-Brows."

Federico sighs, not trying to figure out what could Romeo be talking about. He just pats Genkishi to remind him to not kill the poor boy, especially when Romeo is holding the possible Bovino heir.

"Romeo! There you are!" A woman with a tight bun, with the similar looks to Romeo, but with a serious and older version came into their hallway.

"Ah, the great woman in all Bovino—" he began with the baby giggling in his arms.

"Nice try you crazy lazy brat! You cannot go kidnapping the heir willy nilly, or else the boss will think you are trying to take back your title," she hissed.

Romeo only smirked at the woman and looked at Federico with one eye, "Well in case you are unaware of the identity of this lovely woman who is the only one capable of giving birth as someone as eye-catching as myself, is my mother. She also happen to lend me the famiglia's best weapons for free."

"To an expensive brat who keeps breaking them like nothing!" Federico caught a fond look in her eye even as she snapped at Romeo.

"That does explain the seemingly unending amount of weaponry he conjures," Genkishi points out.

"Indeed, somehow he took the only working hammer space sleeveless jacket we have," she glares at unrepentant Romeo who goes on making faces at the baby, "Now will you return the brat before the boss sends an alarm for his missing son…again!"

"You wound me, Mother! I was not the one who kept losing him, I only took him one time—," Romeo puts on a dramatic hurt face.

"—too many," finishes Otavia.

"Besides today will be the last time I will be seeing him for a long time," Romeo looks down at the giggling dark haired baby boy with a forlorn look.

"Eh?" Romeo ignored the questioning looks and his face softens as he kissed the forehead of the child before, with a faint tremble, pass the baby to his mother.

"I am too bored to help with your _things_ Mother and I have no wish to work under my uncle, too limiting. He might try to cut into my time to search for the perfect girl," he whips his head so his hair dramatically flips to the side. Genkishi twitches again.

"I have decided to become Boss-Man's Lightning, after all I had lost the match in a sense, so I going to be his subordinate." Federico chokes at the term.

"It cannot be that simple," Genkishi growls, which snapped Federico from his shock.

Genkishi didn't look like he is up for having to work with Romeo. So much for always being composed.

"Typical, always doing want you want, even when you are not a boss anymore," Otavia face palm and groans before looking at Federico in pity. Then she walked away, while taking the slumbering baby.

"Wait, you are not serious? I have to work alongside with _him?_ " Poor Genkishi, he is so shocked, that he cannot think a good enough reason to not have Romeo join.

"My, is that insubordination? As the right hand man, you have to deal with all kinds of people and I am willing to help with the unfavorable kind," Romeo smirks staring at his nails.

Federico mentally groans thinking how will he stop Genkishi from murdering Romeo right then and there, which is hard as it is since he cannot even track Genkishi down half the time.

* * *

Federico decided to try to ignore the one-sided vocal fight in front of him on their way back to the Vongola mansion. Keyword: try.

"Well first thing first, Half-Brow, stop plunking off your eyebrows," Romeo snickers as he dodged Genkishi's attacks easily. Normally Federico will be amazed to see the lapse of refined attitude on his right hand man, but he has been hearing Romeo _remarks_ , tearing down Genkishi's patience for a while now. It has been frustrating him as well.

"No one can catch the Great Handsome and Romantic Romeo, _Half-Brow,_ " Romeo flips his hair before running off that he practically flies into the entrance hall as Genkishi took out two of his swords and went after him.

"You got another womanizer Federico? Are you trying to imply something?" Massimo smirks pulling in Federico in a one-arm hug. Federico punches him in response. Massimo bends over in pain.

Enrico goes around Massimo, ignoring Massimo's silent pleas for help getting up from the floor, "Wonder what Shamal will say to that?"

Federico was about to respond when he noticed something around his oldest brother's neck. It was strange scarf, colored green with a M. K. stitched at the end of the scarf. The two young brothers stares suspiciously at their older brother, who started to text someone in his phone.

Then Massimo grins through a grimace of pain, "Is there a girl involved?"

Enrico freezes and blushed, "Just got nicked, and it was accidental, but we're cool now."

Then his face turns disturbed while rubbing the scarf where his neck was, "Although I won't be seeing noodles the same again."

The brothers stared the oldest as he stomped angrily up the stairs, muttering as he glares at his phone, "Crazy white haired witch. Should've told me you don't like them."

Federico was about to go after Enrico to ask him if she was the same girl he has been visiting when he heard something break and Massimo laughing behind him.

"Glad I am not in charge of those two!"

Federico turns around in dread and sees the entrance hall was half covered in vines and the rest broken. The priceless artifacts of previous bosses irreplaceably destroyed.

He actually groans out loud.

 **KUSAKABE TETSUYA**

Kusakabe Tetsuya was a boy born into the wrong crowd, you might say. His father was a yakuza grunt and he never met his mother due to her early demise from some turf war when he was just couple of months old. With the constant exposure with brutal murders and uncensored violence, Kusakabe learned to be unaffected by it. Although he wouldn't mind not always worrying someone always breaking into his house at any given time.

He wonders maybe this is why he is unfazed by President. Who he is, well he will get to that in a bit.

When Kusakabe was six, his father died as well. Fortunately, he already had a relative to care for him and it was someone important from the old family of Hibari.

After a while of living in the quiet Hibari mansion, Kusakabe noticed the strict structure of the household and its occupants. The stability was a little out of his depth, but at least he didn't have to be constantly always checking his back for any attacks from the adults.

But Hibari Kyoya was from a different breed though. The steel eyed slightly younger boy loved to fight strong opponents, but that is not his priority. To his surprise, Hibari cared for Namimori, which was now his new hometown and Hibari loves it to keep it safe. He doesn't expect anything in exchange except for everyone to follow the rules since the rules are there to give structure and guidelines of what is right and what is wrong. Everything is to be protected at all costs.

Since there are no lies or hidden agendas with Hibari Kyoya, Kusakabe was not surprised he would follow him. Fortunately for him, Hibari was interested enough by the way Kusakabe gives a blank look to his brutal actions when other "herbivores" screams in terror or glares at the sight of him.

It was rather surprising (or not so much by the sheer dedication and love Hibari had for Namimori), Hibari got hold of a couple older boys to join his miniature army of defenders of peace. Thus Namimori Disciplinary Committee was born. Hibari Kyoya became President and Kusakabe his right hand man, Vice President.

Kusakabe, grateful to have a stable home and given purpose to work the paperwork involved (later he would realize that if he had let Hibari even near the stuff, nothing will get done), told Hibari he would make a great protector of those who cannot defend themselves.

"It's the carnivore's duty to keep the crowding herbivores from hurting themselves."

* * *

Vice President blinked at the small boy who was standing awkwardly in front of the temporary Namimori Disciplinary Committee Pesident's door. Temporary since he knows President is aiming to expand to Namimori Middle School.

"Hello, are you lost?"

The younger boy looks up at Kusakabe, who couldn't help, but feel he is being sized up. After a beat, the feeling left and the boy spoke up as if he wasn't passing judgment on Kusakabe.

"I think so, unless this is Hibari-sempai's office," the boy looks down at the purple colored cloth box he is holding.

Kusakabe scrutinizes the box, wondering why it looks familiar. That is when he remembers seeing the purple fabric placed under the strange lunch box that President had recently started eating out of. Something he is very sure he never seen back at the Hibari mansion.

Kusakabe takes out a toothpick and plays with it with his mouth and truly looks at the boy. He looks average, and by the memorizing all the files, this boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, an eight year-old with borderline failing grades, lives with his mother, whose father is alive, but in a location unknown; recently seen with Kurokawa Hana (acts very mature for her age), Sasagawa Kyoko and sometimes Ryohei (the Sasagawa siblings are too energetic and enthusiastic in their own way) and mostly with Yamamoto Takeshi (this boy has some strange vibe).

How this normal looking boy got hold of such friends and somehow have the President's attention? He wonder if it's the cute factor. With President open secret within the committee of his love for cute things, Sawada has the doe-eye look, when Sawada isn't looking at things too deeply.

The Vice President smiles realizing the boy being the new chibi hero of Namimori spoken in hushed tones within the NDC members and also, "Oh, you must be the 'herbivore and sometimes carnivore' that President keeps grunting about."

He watches the boy sighing, "What does that even mean? Aren't we all omnivores? 'Cause, we eat plant and meat, right?" then he frowned with a sudden flash of light on his eyes, "Wait, is that why he only eats hamburger steak?"

The Vice President of the still-new NDC, who is unfazed by Hibari's antics, who faces rule breakers to explain why they were bitten to death, not bothered by their threatening curses, laughs.

"Great another crazy one," the boy muttered as Kusakabe double over laughing.

It took Kusakabe a couple of minutes to go from laughing hard to letting out a couple of chuckles, "I am grateful for your service. It has been a while anyone cares about Namimori as the President does."

The younger boy pouts at him, but his orange glazed over eyes said something else, "It's not like that! I just don't like how big meanies who supposed to protect those who are younger and need protection get hurt by them. It's not matter of duty! Its doing what is right."

Then his "sixth sense" of knowing where the President's location at any given time, said President just arrived via window into his office, "You may go in now, Sawada-san."

As he open the door without knocking, he let Sawada in as well as himself. After all Kusakabe is curious how Sawada and President interact.

"Hn," Hibari grunts, "Late."

"Sorry," Sawada bows in apology before standing straight and placed the lunch box on the desk, "Mom got sick yesterday and I had to practice like crazy with Kyoko-chan to have it ready for today. Hope it's to your liking."

Kusakabe stopped playing with his toothpick in his mouth. He had read reports of the boy's tendency of giving up before even trying, hence the poor grades and the teacher's notes of their frustration of the boy being a disturbance to the class. Yet here he is, having to worked ard with a friend to cook something for President.

President opens it up and both Kusakabe and Sawada hold their breath as he took a bite.

"Slightly stiff," Sawada nods, which Hibari ignores them as sign as being dismissed. Kusakabe steps forward to give his report, not mindung that Sawada was present.

"All been quiet in the borders, President," Kusakabe spoke up and left once President grunts through his lunch. It was code that something big is coming so everyone must prepare for the worst.

Kusakabe nods to Sawada to follow him and waited until Sawada passed the doorway to slide the door close. Both boys walked toward Sawada's homeroom quietly.

It was only when they arrived at the door did Kusakabe spoke up, "Well, Sawada-san, thank you for joining the new branch of Namimori Disciplinary Committee."

Kusakabe responded the horrified look of Sawada with a blank smile. Then the classroom door slid open and Yamamoto poke his head out and only stop looking when he saw Sawada.

"There you are Tsuna!" Yamamoto steps out and puts his arm around Sawada's shoulder who was still in shock. He turns to Kusakabe with a dangerous smile, "Hello, who are you?"

Yes this boy is dangerous. It is not a surprise how President was wary for this two-face herbivore.

Kusakabe turn to Sawada, "I will mail you the paperwork to your address. You may chose a name for your branch and who are the other members."

"Oh, are you making a club, Tsuna? I want to join! Let's tell the others to help you fill it out!"

"Sempai! But I didn't—Takeshi-kun! I don't even know what this club or branch thing do?!"

"All will be explain in the papers. Please forgive my lack of manners, I am the Vice President Kusakabe of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee who enforce the rules in the name of peace. The President, in case you were unaware is Hibari Kyoya. Don't worry for your inexperience, I see potential within you Sawada-san. I await for you to turn in your papers in the same office on Monday."

"It's great that more people get to see how awesome you are, huh?" Yamamoto tightens his hold on Sawada and narrows his eyes over Sawada's head at the blank face Kusakabe.

"But-but—!" Too late, Kusakabe had begun to walk away. Once he was around the corner, his blank smile turned real.

Its going to be very interesting because technically Sawada didn't say a "no" and he didn't wait long enough for one. Fortunately he had counted on the fact that one of the boy's friends warm up to the idea and Sawada has no choice, but agree.

* * *

It was after school as he watched everyone leave Namimori Elementary did Kusakabe knew why he wanted to keep a closer eye on Sawada; watching Sawada standing in front of the office, unafraid of the President's reputation and only reluctance.

"Hn?" President grunts next to him.

"He won't be joining the Namimori Disciplinary members, but I created a branch for him to lead and still be affiliated to us. With Sawada's growing reputation as the Chibi hero of Namimori, he will need a carnivore's protection."

The whole NDC watched the crowding children that usually surround Sawada subconsciously flanking him to shield him from any bullies or undesirables getting near him.

Kusakabe absentmindedly fiddles his toothpick, comments, "Interesting kid you choose Hibari."

"Hn," Hibari turns around and starts his evening patrols with Kusakabe going to the office to start on separating reports.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KUSAKABE TETSUYA…Age: 9 (Already working hard for his age 0.o)**

 **A/N: Before I began to rant, I'm promoting someone's stuff especially for KHR writers: KHR fic exchange for Valentine's Day: Secret Cupid Valentine Exchange. For more info check** DarkIceAngelFlare **profile. The due date is Jan. 30!**

 **Today, we have a special guest in answering reviewers' comments/questions. For our first guest is:  
Federico! *the Vongola heir enters and bows***

 _ **Good to be here, better than watching the mansion burn down thanks to my guardians, while my brothers do nothing, but snicker at my distress. Jerks *smiling fondly***_

 **To** buri **:** _ **You think so? Thank you so much!**_

 **To** tsuri182718 **:** _ **Are you talking about the story or that one kid since I am no longer "cute." *sigh* I remember the days when I was adorable and use it when I wanted something, which ever since I been training as Decimo, it has no effect on people. As for this chapter, I pray it was to your satisfaction.**_

 **To** Kuroi Rin: _ **Yeah the idea for this story actually came out of nowhere for the author, inspired by too much reading of fanfiction and author's block and it hit like lightning. The rest its history.**_

 **To** LilinAnade **:** _ **Eh? That guy as my guardian?! Thank goodness no! Shamal is too much trouble to add on to Genkishi and Romeo, besides he has a Hospital Wing to run now. *mutters***_ **Genkishi is already annoyed by Romeo. I don't need the chances of my lightning getting killed increase with Shamal in the picture** _ **. As you read earlier, you were real close, on Romeo's being relative to Lambo. Also since Romeo isn't talked much in canon and some template was needed, which is also why his weapon is one of the few things the author made up, hinting the fact the guy was dead in another life and poke fun of it by having him use a scythe, whatever that means *shrugs* and unfortunately, yes he is my guardian now.**_

 **Well that is all everyone, and thank you Federico for your presence! *Federico waves goodbye before leaving***

 **Upcoming next is the first Vongola Tenth guardian mission! Will it be easy? Someone or a couple of somebodies will make a cameo on Federico's end.**

 **See you in two weeks or so! LaniAhava out!**


	8. Will he kill them?

**A/N: Well the chapter is long again, sometimes you cannot control the muse and let it flow (unless is interfering with driving or something, please don't zone it people).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**  
 **Will he kill them?**

The day when Romeo came into the Vongola mansion while antagonizing Genkishi, Federico barely able to savage the second floor (he would not even think what kind of revenge his cooking staff would unleash on them for destroying that evening's dinner).

Then his father returned from one of his meetings.

The Ninth only smiled a nice smile like a happy father does when he sees his child draw a wonderful piece of artwork…on the papers that took him all night to fill out and it was supposed to be submitted in a couple of minutes to their boss.

Now the Vongola heir and his two guardians (think of the silver lining, Federico thinks, he now have two guardians!) were grounded and locked into the office working on the damage reports for almost a week now.

"So Bianchi?" Federico asks as he remembers Shamal mentioned her once, before this crazy duel and gaining another guardian happened. It feels so long ago.

"Her? She isn't my girlfriend, too young for me. She just some president of my main fan club. I've already sent a letter to her that I have been meaning to send for a while now," Romeo waved off Federico's worry. Behind them Genkishi's grip on his swords tighten. Probably because once again Romeo was slacking off from working on the tall, heavy stack of reports on the small creaking table next to him.

"Although she did send me an interesting congratulation's cake as a response," Romeo pulls up his legs and places them on Federico's desk.

Federico stops working on his paperwork and looks up, "Sounds rather ominous."

Especially with the way Genkishi trying to focus reading some reports had turned green and it wasn't from envy.

"You can say that again," Romeo points his thumb at Genkishi, "Half-Brow had to send it to my family to figure out its formula to create a biological weapon out of it."

Federico frowned at the words Romeo used. It almost sounded like the cake was poisoned or something, which didn't help with the way Romeo began to turn slightly pale as if remembering something. What kind of letter did Romeo send for that kind of cake?

That is when Federico realized what Romeo is wearing, "Is that… a normal jacket or..?"

Romeo brightens up like a little boy at Christmas, "It's similar to the one from our duel! The awesome Hammerspace Sleeveless Jacket 2.0! My dear Mother gifted to me as congratulations in being the Lighting guardian! Hence the green color."

Then Romeo, to Federico's chagrin, turned to Genkishi, "Want to see what is inside, Half-Brow?"

"…" Genkishi ignores him. Or more like tries by what Federico gathers by Genkishi's faint twitch toward one of his swords.

Romeo stands up and pulls his right flap of his HSJ 2.0, "Behold!" then Romeo dramatically takes out a rabbit, "Who needs a hat, am I right, Half-Brow the Magnificent?"

Genkishi looks at Federico as if pleading for something. Fortunately the Vongola heir was saved from responding by a shout outside the office that seems to getting louder. He sighed in relief when his guardians turned to the closed door leading to the hallway.

"—EEEDEEEERRRRRIIIIIICOOOOOOO!"

Federico groans realizing maybe he shouldn't had sighed in relief after all, "What could Massimo possibly want?"

The door slammed open and there came in huffing and puffing from his older brother, Massimo, "We…got…the…ok."

Federico frowns at his brother's words. He let Genkishi catch the folder from Massimo before the latter passed out on the carpet. Romeo eyes Genkishi curiously for a second before closing his eyes again.

Meanwhile Federico waits for Genkishi skim through the report to hear his small summary, "Mm, apparently one of our allies sent someone to check things out, but never came back out. Fortunately, he sent enough proof."

The right hand man passes over the report to Federico, "The mission report details is for you, Decimo-sama."

Romeo sits up and crosses his arms, "So, what is our first guardian mission?"

"Guardian mission?" Federico looks up from reading the Intel notes.

"The report layout is similar to the one I use to get when I was boss. See that?" Genkishi growls at Romeo, who was reading classified information, "Relax Half-Brow. I am not the one who read a boss report before the boss. In some places that's considered treason."

Genkishi glares at Romeo unamused, "Stop making things up."

"It's true! I know these things since I use to be boss. Am I right, Boss-man?"

Both men looked at Federico, "Can I finish reading this report?"

He ignores Genkishi's worried look and Romeo's pout as he read the report twice to make sure he read what he thought he read.

"Huh, there are copies for the mission outline, guess you guys are coming as well," with a blank face, he let his two guardians read the details of the mission.

"Wow, what did they do? Even the Ninth wants to threaten the Vendice these guys," Romeo stares at his copy with his right eye not bothering to open the other.

"Fate worse than death," Genkishi mutters. Federico waits for the explosion. As for himself, Federico had barely resisted the urge to just go and burn the place down.

"They what?! I thought those were rumors!" Romeo stood up glaring at his paper with both his open eyes, "How dare they mess with their own members! I'm definitely not holding back!"

"For once I agree, my swords shall be bathe in their disgusting blood. So I must prepare," Genkishi straightens his sheathed swords and starts walking out of the office, "We shall meet tonight once more, Decimo-sama, before we are to head out."

"Right, I will get the main meeting room open, you just focus on the logistics and the layout of the place, even the underground and hidden rooms," Genkishi nods and leaves the office.

"What about me Boss-man?" Federico had to think what Romeo's talents are and all he can think of is weaponry.

"Make sure our weapons are in tip-top shape, The Ninth has already set the guidelines of what weaponry we can borrow on our mission," Romeo lazily salutes him before leaving.

"And me, I better get some reinforcements. Better to over prepare than under," Federico mutters to himself. Then realizes something.

"How does one summon the Vendice?" He runs out of the room and looks for his father, leaving Massimo, who just woke up, in the now empty office.

* * *

The trio had to jump over the front gate the least used experimental facility of Estraneo, not very surprised at seeing no guard. When they stood at the entrance of the facility, they decided to go for the knock and ask politely before razing it to the ground. They are Vongola, they have class, even if _some_ of them destroy their own property.

Federico taps his earpiece as he stared at the other two young men. They tap their earpieces in response and nodded. The Decimo knocks the door and waits for it to open.

They hear steps and the metal door opens hesitantly, "Ye-yes?"

"We wish to speak with whoever is in charge," Federico coolly said.

The barely seen face through the crack of the door stared at the intimidating trio, "I c-cannot?"

"Did it look like Boss-Man stuttered?" Romeo lazily raised an eyebrow in a haughty manner.

"No, really! I c-c-can't! Y-you see…" the poor man stuttered in fear.

A gun went off next to Federico and then a thump was heard from inside the facility.

"Packs a nice punch for a heavy duty tranquilizer," Romeo blows his little pistol.

"You do realize they now know we are here?" Federico comments as he walks through the door. By through, he means the sliced door that Genkishi cut with one of his four swords somehow strapped to his leg , not feeling up to using his hands to guide the sword. Federico suspects it must be because he was annoyed by Romeo's actions.

"Meh, I still not happy over the fact we cannot kill these son of bit****," Genkishi raises his eyebrow at the language that Romeo normally wouldn't use.

"It's training to teach us to be good shooters and cause the minimal amount of damage," Federico frowns, feeling very uneasy for some reason as he fingers the ring his father gave him to use only in emergency.

"I sense a strong mist flame," Genkishi suddenly inputs.

"Enemy?" Federico asks absentminded while looking around, trying to pinpoint what could possibly be wrong.

The trio were slowly walking through the hallway as they waited while Genkishi reach out for his fellow mist user.

"Negative, it's a child," Federico barely heard Genkishi's answer when he froze. He realize how there should be some people making noises or something since the attack to Estraneo has already begun in the other facilities. Unfortunately all there was an unnatural silence or more like something or _someone_ had muted it. Federico stares the ground and wonder about the uneven pattern on the floor.

Genkishi asks worried, "Decimo-sama?"

"I'm a horrible leader," Federico dryly laughs, "We just fell into a trap."

Federico looks at Genkishi. The mist guardian nods before taking out his swords, engulfing them with Mist flames. He twirls them and cut through something in the air in front of them. Suddenly there was an explosion of noise and barely see licks of flames further down the hallway.

"Nice, Half-Brow," Romeo chuckles. Genkishi was too focused in releasing any other illusions hidden within the released one to retort.

Suddenly, the ground decided right then to give away. Federico lets out an uncontainable screech of terror, barely hearing his other guardians do the same.

* * *

Federico groans as his whole body was sore as he sprawled out on some cold, dirt-like ground. He feels déjà vu as he opened his eyes in the dark, "I better not be tied up again, or I will just kill myself."

"You're in luck. I'm the one who is," a voice echoed. Federico quickly stands up and summoned a small flame to see through the darkness.

"Who's there?!" his voice echoed louder than whoever spoke first.

"Must be an amateur," the voice sighs softly, enough so it wouldn't echo, "Don't you know it's dangerous to give out your location before taking inventory of where you are?"

He heard faint chains clank and turns to see a jail cell. The Decimo bare makes out a figure tied to the wall.

Moving closer, his flames illuminated the figure who had two scars on his right cheek and had dark bags under his eyes. Federico spoke up, but tried to whisper enough to not echo, "I'm guessing you are the one who went missing."

The young man gives him a small smile and nods, "And I am willing to bet you are part of the rescue team?"

"Actually more like infiltrators to rescue all who are being abused here if possible," Federico shrugs before looking around for anything to break out the prisoner.

"Fair enough. My name is Lancia," the man nods at him as if greeting casually and not as if he was hold prisoner to one of the worst famiglia in the country.

Federico turns wide-eyed at this, "No way! The strongest man of Northern Italy, Lancia?!"

"Ah, it's that what they call me?" Lancia bashfully. He shifts a little from the limited mobility caused by the tight chains around him.

"Oh sorry, let me get you out," Federico went back to searching, when he spots a key ring. He reaches over the empty desk that he suspects sat the guard, who mysteriously absent. He looks around warily as he went to unlock the prison cell door.

"Thank you…?" Lancia frowns leaving Federico chuckle nervously.

"I forgotten to introduce myself, haven't I? I am Federico, the Vongola Decimo-in-training," Lancia raises an eyebrow at this and Federico felt he had to justify himself, "It's actually my first mission with my guardians."

"How many of you are there?" Lancia looks at Federico curiously.

"With me, its three," Federico frowns and uses a different key to free Lancia from the wall, "since reinforcements are coming in later. It's only until they get rid of the larger facilities. We're just here for practice."

"Sounds like a good plan," nods Lancia, but frowns, "So you decided to split up?"

Federico crosses his arms in thought, "Actually, all signs showed it was supposed to be an easy mission, or so one of our information broker said. I just hope is a misinformation and not a mole."

"Never can understand traitors," Lancia shakes his head as he rubs his wrists from being tied too long.

"Alright then, we should look for any more captives and your weapons—" Federico began to list, but Lancia shakes his head.

"Do not worry, Decimo. I already have my weapon."

Federico watches how Lancia breaks the cuffs of the chains that chained his leg. Then pulls the chain around his arm so the large metal ball at the other end of the chains wouldn't be dragged on the ground.

"They chained you with your own weapon," deadpans Federico.

Lancia stares at him then looks at his weapon, "They did, didn't they?"

Federico had to fight the urge to face palm by the surprised tone of Lancia. Federico decided to change the topic.

"So you know where are they're keeping the captives?"

Lancia freezes and looks at Federico curiously, "You said this is your first mission, correct?"

"Yeah, since I was going to have it easy for a while, which annoyed me like crazy. My first official mission as a Vongola subordinate or as a spare heir ended up with my brother almost killed and few months after that I got kidnapped," Federico scowls at the memory.

"Ah yes, now I remember, you are one of the youngest sons of the Ninth and the most kind hearted out of the four of you."

Federico chuckles, "Well at least you didn't say one of the weakest flame wielders."

"This mission will be a trying trial for you then," Federico turns questioning at the sad look Lancia gave him.

Before Federico could ask, he wrinkled his nose at the strange yet familiar smell. He had a sudden chill go through his body as he stared at half opened door at the other side of the hallway.

Walking to it, Federico pushed open the door and chokes at the sight. His body shook, from anger or horror, Federico doesn't know, but Lancia pulls him back into the hallway.

"Wh-what?" He looks to Lancia in confusion, "I read the reports, but to see it…"

"And this is the abandoned wing from earlier experiments, let's move on Decimo," Lancia walked off.

Federico stays in his spot for a while longer, trying to think back the slight training he had for these situations, realizing even that wasn't enough to prepare him for this. It took a minute or so to snap out of it and swore to himself, _Don't worry, you all won't be forgotten. I will make something for you._

Then the Vongola heir quicken his pace to catch up to Lancia as they passed through blooded rooms and small shadowed bodies, forgotten by its famiglia like broken toys.

* * *

They walked quietly through the facility as they near the fire and screaming. That is when he heard a crackle in his head.

"— _erico! FEDERICO! ANSWER ME DANG IT!_ " Federico hissed in pain as he touched his poor ear.

"Sorry, I couldn't get signal from being too underground, Massi," Federico responded after taping his earpiece to activate its speaker.

Lancia looks back at Federico, but then goes back at looking around for any enemies.

" _We have a problem,_ " Massimo responded.

"Oh no, did something happened to my guardians?!"

" _Your guardians? Did you guys separated? Are you crazy?!"_

"Hey! We fell through a trap door and we somehow got separated."

There was a groan, _"Geez, hopefully they are the ones who find the boss than you then."_

Federico stops, getting Lancia's attention, especially at the frown at Federico's face, "Boss? I thought that was your job to capture him?"

Instead of answering Federico's question, Massimo said, " _I heard you learn_ that _from Father,"_

"Massimo…." Federico growls, he isn't liking where this was going.

" _Hey, you should be honored you get the boss and not these lowlifes!"_

"That's not the problem! We didn't expect the boss being here! For that matter, what is he doing here in the lower facilities?"

" _Who knows, maybe something interesting is there?_ " Federico turns silent as he remembers what Genkishi said before they fell.

"Sh*t!" Federico pulls Lancia and runs to where the screaming was loudest.

* * *

"I will find a way to kill you miserable low lives!" Federico's eyebrows raised when he recognizes Romeo's voice.

Federico arrived to watch Genkishi standing between a child who was staring at the trident that dripped with blood and the Estraneo boss.

Federico can fell the killer intent Genkishi gave off when the Estraneo boss took a step toward them. He narrowed his eyes and shot flame needles that exploded between Genkishi and the boss.

"Took you long enough Boss-Man!" Romeo grins as he twirled his blooded scythe, "Glad you didn't get caught up with these lunatics!"

"The weapon master run out of weapons and had to use his girlfriend of a scythe," grumbled Genkishi, who still eyed the annoyed boss.

"Her name is Juno! Rude," Romeo takes out a handkerchief and wipes the blood of the blade part of the scythe. Federico shakes his head and walks toward the boss.

"In the name of Vongola, you and the rest of Estraneo famiglia are arrested in the grounds of breaking the allied famiglia's special clause of not harming innocent and the harming of your own famiglia members without justification. If you are willing to cooperate, I will see that your sentence in Vindicare will shorten."

"What if I don't?"

"Well we do it the hard way," Romeo smirks. Federico in the other hand signaled Genkishi to get the different colored eye child away from there.

Suddenly a gun went off, but the bullet was reflected casually by Genkishi's sword from hitting the little boy's face.

Romeo took out a rifle and was a click away from shooting a bullet, which Federico thought he heard Romeo had run out of weapons earlier, while Genkishi had two swords out, crossed with the Estraneo's boss' neck in between.

"P-please, don't kill me! I only did it for the family. Sacrifices had to be made and—"

"At the expense of your own children!" Romeo spat furious. Federico hopes Romeo is not imagining his little cousin or they are walking on even thinner rope than he thought.

"No one came to help us!" the boss shouted desperately silencing the room, "No one! Everyone kept shooting us down and we had to find a quicker way to able to defend ourselves! You'll do anything if it meant it will save your famiglia from dying out too!"

Federico but his lip, unsure what he should do. He might be Decimo, but he never had to arrest a hysterical prisoner before.

"Decimo," Federico turns to Lancia, "Don't hesitate and strike hard."

Federico stares at Lancia who looks pale. The latter was staring at the child, who no longer aware of his surroundings as insane smile with state in morbid fascination at the blood dripping from the trident he was holding.

Federico looks down at the sky ring on his finger. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out, "Lancia, see that you can find any other survivors and if you find any children, keep an eye on them until I get this scum." Lancia didn't respond, but Federico heard the door open and close behind him.

Then he turns to look at the boss. Last time Federico saw the boss was at the party; he was acting distant and with poise, but now he was shaking in fear and terror. He still had his gun shakily pointed at the child.

"Then you should've asked Vongola for help than brushing us off," Federico then raised his left hand to his mouth and call his flames. He closed his eyes and let out a flame on his knuckles without solidifying them into his usual flame needles. This only calls for his flames to flicker around the special ring his father let him borrowed for just this occasion: to call the "justice" feared by the mafia. He let the memorized words to be spoken in a silent whisper;

 _I seek your justice,  
cometh forth, Vendice!_

His slightly dark orange flames flicker to pure orange for a split second before flickering out every flame in their vicinity. Then his temporary sky flame ring broke.

The temperature dropped sharply that if there was light, everyone would have able to see their breath. Somehow in the distance and yet next to them, an echo of chains being dragged within the silence only broken by a scream. Before the fire and the flickering lights turned once more, the scream was cut off.

The room was cleared away of the boss along with some of the knocked out Estraneo men. The sounds were no longer somewhat muted and more explosions were going off around them, but they paid no heed to it for now.

At the moment, Federico was one step away from dropping on his knees from the lingering cold, dread feeling the Vendice left behind. He looks over his guardians to distract himself from processing what he just done and gone through in the last couple of hours.

 _As it been that long? Feels longer,_ he distantly thought.

"Geez, Boss-Man. I cannot believe you summon those _things_! Give a guy a warning," Romeo broke the silence and rubs his arms, "Not even this crazy fire is warming me up. Give me a lovely _warm_ lady and I will think of forgiving you."

Numbly, Federico notices Genkishi had one sword in his hand, engulfed in mist flames. It took him a minute to realize Genkishi was showing it off to a child. He wonders if this is the mist flame child who Genkishi sensed earlier.

"The little kid was halfway killing the scientists the minute they tried to experiment him again," Genkishi whispers behind him. Federico in surprise, turns around, but sees no one.

"Forgive me, Decimo-sama," the voice whispers again, only this time around him. Federico looks back at Genkishi who was busy showing his mist flames at the child, not even looking at him. The child seemed to lose some of the madness look in his face, but not completely.

"I am only letting you hear me," Federico stopped looking around and try not to act strange so his sanity wouldn't get questioned by the others. Fortunately they were too busy looking around for survivors in Lancia's case or calling back at base in Romeo's.

"There are two other children who in dire need of medical help," the voice sounded very worried.

Decimo barely nods and whispers, "Lead the way."

* * *

Walking through the now calming flames that he knows will start again once they leave, Federico followed a growing vine on the side wall to the next room. There he found an unconscious boy strapped on the medical table. Barely holding his fury, he took the sudden appearance of Genkishi's sword and cut through the straps.

"Thank you for bringing something to cut, Decimo," a voice whispered behind him. Federico turns around with his sword in front of him.

It was Lancia, who summoned sun flames, engulfing the chains of his weapon that was gently wrapped another child. The flames flickered over the burns and cuts on the child with a barcode on his cheek.

"I heard you wield storm flames," Federico stares, mystified at the soft flames that slowly healed the boy.

"Who said anything of me only wielding one type of flame?" mutters Lancia. He looks over the blond haired child that Federico freed, "Damn, he would have to live with the scar."

Federico's grip on Genkishi's swords tighten as he saw on the blond haired boy's face had a deep horizontal cut that span from one cheek to the other cheek.

"Oy! Boss-man! Scar-Cheek! Mammon is giving out a free ride!" Romeo yelled from the other room. Federico looks at the doorway in surprised.

Last he checked the baby Varia illusionist of his brother's, loves money so much that the mist guardian rarely does anything for cheap, let alone for free.

"We're coming. Also we have found two more!" Federico carried the kid with the barcode, once he freed the other child, while Lancia carried the blond.

When they reached the room barely ducking the flying debris of another explosion going off, there float a baby in a dark cloak.

The floating baby glared at the two unconscious children in their arms, "Terrific. Let's get out of here before your mist guardian loses whatever self-control he has and gets you all blown up here," then muttered, "Can't believe I let Boss talk me into this. I am so asking for a raise…"

* * *

After being checked out of the hospital wing, Federico gave his report of the mission orally, emotionlessly to his father. He faintly senses Romeo's uneasiness and Genkishi's tensed form next to him, but his eyes were focused on the window behind his father.

Lancia had joined with the children in the hospital wing since he was prisoner and had to be treated for any hidden poisons or trauma. Naturally he is treated by one of Shamal's nurses and not Shamal himself.

Once Federico finished his report, the Ninth nods to them, "Mission completed. You will receive your payment into your accounts. You're dismissed."

The trio nods respectfully back at the Ninth boss. Just as they about to leave the office, the Vongola boss spike again, "If you please Federico, I wish to speak with you alone."

Federico barely able to process his father's words had an underlying order. Genkishi gives a firm grip on his shoulder almost in comfort while Romeo pats his back as he passed by.

The door shuts and for a moment there was silence. Federico's eyes wandered everywhere in the room except his father. Once they caught the shadows in the room, Federico remembers the smell and the stained walls in that facility. Staring into the blank eyes that no longer held innocence that held lingering fear as the children's last feeling before death's embrace.

The young heir felt the edges of his vision darken as he stared at the shadow for a long time, "Is this what we're truly are?"

There was a silence from his father letting Federico goes on, "To be late and save when they are no one to save and those who survive are barely alive? It's that what it means the most bloodiest and powerful mafia famiglia?!" Federico turns to glare at his father who looks at him with an unreadable look.

"Did you knew they were in trouble?! Lancia was there for days, more than enough time for us go rescue him. Why did no one cared to rescue him?! Maybe there will have been time to even save more than just three broken children and a scarred man!"

Federico falls on his knees and cries, no longer caring if it makes him look weak. After all, what is his pride compared to those children that didn't make it? That given time, would become forgotten.

Federico felt the strong hug of his father and choked out, "They were their own family! Blood family! Should've let Massimo punch the guy at the party…"

Timoteo rubs his son's back as the young man faced one of the harshest realities of their world.

 **SHOICHI**

"Wow! You did that for the science fair?!" Shoichi's eyes sparkle at the awesome looking robot his pen pal nonchalantly showed over their video chat.

"First place. It was easy," Spanner half-lidded eyes showed amusement at Shoichi's eagerness, "You know, there should be something in your mail today."

"Eh?" Then someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Oi glasses! You got a weird box! Careful with it in case it has hidden bomb or something," Shoichi's sister shouts.

Shoichi groans at this, "I pray that it isn't either."

"The mini mosca robot does have a miniature missile launcher," Spanner shrugs and puts a lollipop in his mouth.

Shoichi bends over in pain, holding his stomach, "Pl-please tell m-me you're l-lying."

"Mmmmm," Spanner sucks on his lollipop and waves goodbye. The chat window logs out.

Shoichi moans on the floor for a full minute before slowly opens his door.

There in front of his room lies an innocent looking box. Debating to open it or not, he decides to leave his apartment, in case Spanner does a practical joke and explodes the room with lollipops or something. It happen once, and his mother was not amused at all.

After getting his shoes and told his sister and mother that he was leaving the house for a bit, Shoichi goes to the park to open the box.

He was only half-way there when he felt a couple of people following him. His eyes narrowed and casually holds the box with one hand and the other to clean his glasses. They barely reflected a blurry image of dark suit men behind him.

 _Guess no park for me._ Shoichi takes a turn to one of the busiest streets in Namimori and blends in.

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't the little boy playing hacker?"

Shoichi cradles the box to his chest, contemplating on releasing it, but he isn't sure if whatever is inside would be helpful.

"Uff!"

Shoichi curious at the strange noise looks up to see a young boy bowing in apology for crashing into one of the suited men. Which begs the question, why is the younger boy in the middle of an alley and specifically this one?

"HIEE! IS THAT A DYNAMITE?!" the brown haired boy pointed toward a seemingly empty alleyway. Everyone looked over, but Shoichi was suddenly pulled by the boy.

"There is nothing—Hey come back here you lying brat!"

The younger boy pulls him toward the emptier streets and Shoichi panics as the suited men increased in quantity. When he looked at the younger boy's face, it was one of determination.

He wonders what is this boy planning as his grips his mystery box tighter.

* * *

Shoichi was starting to find it hard to breathe, but the boy was only slightly winded. _Does he run a lot or something?!_

"Hello! Hibari-sempai?" The younger boy spoke through a tiny cellphone.

 _HIBARI-SEMPAI?! NOT THE DEMON OF NAMIMORI!_

"There are some creepy weirdoes following us...Two people is not crowding!...Don't 'hn' me!...Yeah, yeah, you are the president of Namimori DC thing and I am just Tsuna, the captain of some suspicious branch off…which I never agree to….Fine I will have Mom cook double Hamburger steak…Where?...I think is that one warehouse at the edge of south Namimori. I remember we passed over that one river."

Shoichi would have gapped in surprise of how this seemingly weak boy was having a conversation while running and shaking off the ever increasing suited men behind them. And he still wasn't gasping for breath!

They ducked into one of the empty warehouses when the shooting began. They quickly crunched down behind one of the large rusty equipment.

"They have guns. Fancy guns," Tsuna deadpans and somehow, he was still on the phone while hiding from the shots.

"Tsuna-san?" Shoichi made an educated guess on the boy's name.

"Hm?" He seems distracted as he frowned at the phone, "He hanged up…so rude." Then he turned to Shoichi, "You didn't get shot did you?"

"N-no?" The other boy squints at him and looking for any wounds. Before Shoichi can ask anything, the warehouse doors slammed open.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Shoichi. You are now corner rats!"

"Idiots, they're the ones who fell into a trap. A carnivore is now on the hunt," mutters Tsuna. Shoichi frowns at the unworried stance the younger boy give. His unspoken question was answered by the outcries of couple of men in pain.

Shoichi stares how the rumored Namimori self-proclaim defenders, which can be noted by the old school dark uniform and pompadour hairstyle, attacking mercilessly at the suspicious dark suited men. After all, they couldn't let the latter get in a lucky shot with their new, shiny guns.

"Where did those assassin wannabes even come from?" Tsuna mutters as he stared at the brutality, not bothered by it, much.

"They must be after Spanner or me for hacking again," Shoichi bends over in pain.

"Hiee! Are you alright? They did hurt you after all?!" Tsuna panics and rubs Shoichi's back, unsure what to do.

"Don't worry," Shoichi gave a half-smile and grimace, "It only happens…when I get too nervous."

"Good," Tsuna takes in a deep breath.

Suddenly Shoichi felt a chill run through his spine and found himself being pulled by his collar, " **Next time if you play with something dangerous, don't get innocent people involved."**

Shoichi gaps at the younger kid with such scary aura. And was that a flicker of flames over the boy's forehead?!

"S-sure," he chokes out. Then the oppressing aura or whatever _that_ was, was gone.

"Good," Tsuna gave him a wide smile. Shoichi takes deep breaths and wonders if he imagined the flames by the scary aura of the younger kid. He stares at the area Tsuna grasped his shirt. It looks almost as if it were slightly scorched.

His thoughts were interrupted by a couple of shouts of more children.

Tsuna speaks up while looking at the distance, "If you need help, come to us to help you."

"Us?"

That is when Shoichi watched a beaming boy with white crop hair shouts excitedly at the infamous demon prefect of Namimori Elementary, punching at any suited man that got in his way. A young girl with orange hair, carrying a small bag full of a balls of something came to them to check Tsuna and him for any wounds alongside another girl with dark wavy hair. Then there was a cheerful boy with a strange glint in his eyes wielding the bat looking too dangerous for a normal small league baseball player.

"Just Namimori Defenders," Tsuna sheepishly answers. That is when Shoichi catches the orange band with the "Captain" written on it, around Tsuna's left arm. The other children that were not wearing some weird Pompadour hairstyle also wore an orange arm band on their left arm.

"It's a temporary name until we get a better one!" beams the girl, which wouldn't surprise him if she is related to the shouting boy.

"Wouldn't be surprised if the name gets stuck," mutters the girl before taking out a small notebook and took notes, "Still not sure why I am the secretary," then she eyed meaningfully at Shoichi, "Sure will love an assistant."

"I-I can help. Maybe a little security too since I am kind of good with computers," Shoichi shyly offers. It's the least thing he can do for bringing in dangerous people for a simple game of hacking into tricky places that are not very forgiven.

"Oh! Maybe he can even help us with our homework too, right Tsuna-kun?" The bright happy girl looks at him while Tsuna looks like. The dark haired girl smirks while writing something.

As they watched the assassins get tied up after being beat up by a demon looking child, Shoichi wonders if Spanner wants to join in even if he was far away.

Speaking of Spanner, he still hasn't open the box. He looks down in his hands and came up with nothing.

"Wow a cool robot! Hey Tsuna, that reminds me the time you wanted to be a robot when you grow up!" the baseball wielding boy had taken out the robot out of the box. He was grinning at Tsuna who groans.

"It was just a phase. All I want is a normal life where no one drags me—Ryohei-nii-san! You cannot invite him into your boxing club! He is too old!" Shoichi looks at the over-enthusiastic boy shouting at the knocked out man.

BOOM!

So it was a robot that Spanner sent him. And it was shooting some kind of projectile around too.

"HIEEEE! THERE ARE DYNIMATES FOR REAL THIS TIME!"

BOOM!

Shoichi quickly looked around for a remote control, which was a couple of feet away. He quickly picked it up before another kid gets it. He used it to guide the robot to aim it at the rest of the mafia men. The robot is only shooting sleeping gas, really his new captain really needs to calm down. And people say he stresses out a lot.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LANCIA…Age: 18**

 **MUKURO…Age: 9**

 **SHOICHI…Age: 10**

 **SPANNER…Age: 10**

 _ **Hello everyone! For today's Review Response I brought another guest:**_ _ **The one and only Enrico!**_

 ***Enrico looks up from texting and sheepishly smiles as he puts the phone on silent and pockets it* Hello everyone, thank you for having me.**

 **For** LilinAnade: **The author is happy for your support and yes poor Fed-Fed *chuckles*. He sure has interesting guardians. Although personally I am happy they are pushing him to be a better leader since he was our spoil and had everything in a silver platter brother kind of guy. It doesn't mean I was glad he had to see the ugliness of our world, but better then than a real mission where he has to rescue, say someone he truly cares about. I believe Federico would make our grandmother's and father's dream of returning Vongola back to its roots come true *mumble*** We still need to cover the first generation history to Federico though…

 **For** buri: **Father says it's a Vongola secret, but not-secret curse. Federico probably was still too young, but Father's guardians were just as destructive, but they only started to do that after their first awkward month of getting the feel of each other. I guess the reason they tone it down was when Father "subtly" made them do their own paperwork especially the damage reports, which I recall were as tall as the ceiling! As for Kusakabe, he is an interesting guy. I wouldn't mind meeting him.  
Lastly for your question for my youngest brother; what I gather is that Xanxus somewhat respects me since he does follow my orders even if grudgingly. As his view on Massi, well he does let his current upper echelon guardians like Bel, who is that one boy with a tiara, mess with him or tells Mammon to not do the Vongola discount on him. *Enrico smirks and whispers*** don't let Xanxus know and especially Massimo, but Federico is his favorite. I know since I read his little journal. It's rather cute: it has the Vongola insignia and stickers of the Varia motto. **I suspect it's because Federico was the one who guide him when Father and I were busy back when Massimo was being trained to be Decimo, not to mention Federico was there to congratulate him being Varia boss. Xanxus cares too much, but might feel it makes him weak, so he is stuck in a limited mode of being angry and annoyed. Although he is awkward and shy around Federico, it's rather cute to watch.  
I fear that one day his wrath might be his undoing. I am still praying that even if he really isn't related by blood, just the fact of growing with us, he would one day fully trust us. If not, I just have Federico give him a talk to. **

_**Well that is all folks and I will let Enrico go meet up with his girlfriend (**_ **"She is just a friend!"** _ **). Don't forget to review if you have questions or comments on the story!**_

 _ **Upcoming next is a familiar face from the beginning of the story, will anyone guess who it is? As for Tsuna and the gang, assassins have level up and on the prowl! Until next time, LaniAhava out!**_


	9. Will he always train under his master?

**A/N: I wonder if I am going to get complaints at the end of this chapter...meh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9  
Will he always train under his master? (part 1)**

Federico and Enrico were in one of the newly built training rooms. Since their father had to work on the clean up and the paperwork involved in the extermination of the Estraneo especially more so with Federico calling on the Vindice, he couldn't join the "messing with Federico" session.

As for the Estraneo mission, Enrico and some of the Ninth's guardians took care of the main facilities and prevent the leak of information of their experimentation, while Massimo and the Varia had went off with the demolition part.

To everyone's surprised, they found out later the boss who was suppose to be at the main facility was actually in one of the hidden supposed abandoned one. With the added bonus of unaware of the worst experiments done there and rescued the only three survivors plus unexpected prisoner, this gave Federico and his guardians being excepted from working on the paperwork as reward.

With free time in their hands, Romeo went to visit his baby cousin before coming back to mess around Genkishi who had went to practice his illusion and sword techniques. As Federico, he was perfecting his with Enrico's help.

"You do realize, your technique is different right?" Enrico commented. He barely was able to duck the flame needles that were shot faster than ever and more lethal.

"How so?" Federico asked as he slid across the floor before kicking the wall to give him speed to dodge a wave of flame bullets that ricocheted the walls, which give an illusion of following Federico.

"Remind me those old cartoons you still watch. You know the one with ninjas that use sebo?"

"Senbon. So?" Federico hadn't been seeing much television these days. Maybe he should find time to take a break to catch up. _Then again with these destructive guardians, I wont be able to._

"Its just amazing that you don't even worry about someone using your weapon against you," he dodge another barrel of flame needles and glanced how deep the needles went into the reinforced wall. The same wall that they keep replacing each time with a stronger material and yet it cannot withstand Federico's and his guardians' attacks.

"One can try to take the ones you threw, but unless you can synchronize with its flames, it would just fade into nothing." Federico didn't respond since he was too busy catching his breath and dodging the increasing amount of ricocheting bullets hitting the walls.

"Of course you might have learned precise control," Enrico smirks, leaving alarms in Federico's head go off, especially with the way his older brother whips his specialty gun in a certain angle. Then he fired two shots, " _Rebound Sky Return Shot!_ "

Federico mentally curses and narrowed his eyes. Quickly he shots flame needles at a higher speed to one of the bullets, but one of the earlier shots intercepted it. In the meantime the recently shot bullets loses some speed at each time it ricochet. He was able to easily dodge that by a mile.

Unfortunately by Enrico's smirk, it was part of the plan. They crossed each other and to his surprise, they joined together and gained a sudden burst of speed and power into one shot towards him.

Federico only had enough time to curse, "SH*T!"

BOOM!

Then he knew nothing.

* * *

"Geez, times like these, I am glad I don't have a flame or even thought of being your guardian," a voice spoke above Federico. With a groan, he slowly open his eyes to see Shamal either checking his clipboard or the nurse checking Romeo's vitals.

"Romeo?" he mumbles in surprise.

"And your mist guard dog as well. Both idiots overdid their spar and must have been serious if the brat is still knocked out to even notice the Lovely Nurse checking him out."

"Better than a certain no shame perverted old man," muttered the nurse.

Shamal who just kept making kissing faces at the nurse, "She loves me and boy what a kisser she is."

"Not even in your dreams. Go take a shower you perverted old man, you reek. While you're at it, go to sleep, it has been a long week."

It has been a long week for everyone to recover, but more so for the three surviving children. The two last saved were in a coma while the mist flame child user was being watched by Mammon as payment (although Federico isn't sure what exactly Mammon will be gaining with _caring_ a child). Lancia had already left to go back with his famiglia.

"Now that you are up, get out of here," Shamal made a "shoo" gesture, "One less male to worried about."

Federico rolls his eyes and decides to go visit his father in his office. It has been a while they had seen each other. After debating if its worth the possibility of his father latching onto him to help with the increasing paperwork, the dutiful son side won.

When he arrived the hallway to the Ninth's office, he was surprised to hear him from this distance.

"I don't know what to do with you, Xanxus. You must represent Vongola with honor, you should be more grateful! Destroying properties constantly like that is dangerous. You almost killed Federico during the annihilation of Estraneo. You know how dangerous that is if words gets out that you almost killed the Vongola heir, especially when you already walking in thin ice as it is!"

Feeling uncomfortable by the accusing-like reprimand, Federico knocks at the half-open door.

"Who..? Federico, just in time," his father sighed in exhaustion. He turns to Xanxus who just stood up without being dismissed. Federico hadn't seen much of his little brother as well and decided then to speak a few words, since he seems to be in a worse mood than usual.

"Thanks for the help, Xanxan! I don't know how you convinced your illusionist, but he or she or whatever gender is was a big help."

He caught a slight grin from Xanxus when Federico couldn't decide the gender of his illusionist. He left and shut the door. Federico went to sit down.

The Ninth sighs again, "Not sure how you do it, Federico. Xanxus listens more to you than to any of us. Even Enrico gets more response than me."

Federico fidgets in his seat, "So are you really have time for a boss lesson, Ninth?"

The Ninth stares at his son for a minute, who fidgets. The older man smiled sadly, "Uncomfortable?"

Federico gave his father an apologetic smile. The Ninth stands up and walks to his bookshelf. Federico curious, stares as his father pulls some books out, but pushes them back in again in a certain pattern. Then he taps his cane nine times.

The Decimo stands up abruptly when he felt a power overwhelms his senses and looked around for any attacks. He almost misses when the bookshelves disappears to the side of the wall.

"Follow and don't get too far behind," his father said as he took a step into the hidden path. Federico quickly follows his father. The bookshelf case slides back into place, leaving the only light of torches spluttering on by themselves that felt like sky flames.

Their steps echoed as they go deeper to the underground secret pathways. One can hear water running distantly and Federico wonders if this was the sewage or an underground cavern with an exit. _Hopefully is well hidden from assassins._

"Of course its protected. Or else we would have been attacked sooner. This catacombs were built after Secondo's reign and been maintain only by the most secretive of our most loyal to the death members."

Federico gulps, not willing to find out how they make sure they stay loyal.

* * *

The Ninth stopped at a supposed dead-end, but it was like a small alcove with the Vongola insignia carved into the floor. There were a couple of worn columns positioned in all a circle with a slightly larger one in the middle.

Turning to Federico, the Ninth raised his cane, engulfed with sky flames. Then he tapped nine times again and muttered something. Suddenly the insignia glowed under their feet and Federico stare in awe how everything glowed an orange color with faint traces of other flames of the sky.

"This is not the Vongola trial, but I will teach you a technique that so far only Primo and myself can use."

Federico looks back at his father, "You mean the other bosses couldn't do it?"

The Ninth shook his head, "Even with some notes, no one could, but somehow I was able to recreate it. Unfortunately I do not know the long term effects of it since I've rarely use it."

Looking with a look that actually shows how old is the Ninth, he spoke, "If I teach this technique to you and happened to able to use it, I want you to swear an oath to me."

"I would like to hear the oath before I swear even for a pastry," Federico shrugs, trying to lighten the mood.

His father laughs, "Of course," then he looked serious that Federico subconsciously straightens, "Swear with your life and flames and as Decimo to never use this technique to freeze anyone in our family."

Federico frowns and kept to himself what his father meant family. _Does it mean famiglia as in Vongola or family as in his brothers and him?_ Still Federico was curious of what kind of technique.

"Are you willing to swear?" The Ninth asks again after Federico was silent for a minute too long.

"Do my brothers at least know?" The Ninth nods, "Of course, Enrico was training boss for long time and Massimo found out a week before he stepped down."

 _What about Xanxan? He is your son too!_ A suspicious voice whispered in his mind, but he shook it off, _He probably meant the ones who knows and let me fill in the blank that Xanxan doesn't know yet._

"I swear as I am going to be Vongola Decimo, that I will not use the technique, if its available to me, to harm my family."

The Ninth nods. He aimed his cane to the center pillar to engulf it with sky flames. Once he put down the cane, the column still burned. Slowly with a concentrated look, the Ninth position his hands as to grasp the column and froze it.

While Federico stares in shock at the frozen pillar, the Ninth explains, "The Zero-Point Breakthrough. You can freeze your enemies and impossible to melt even with dying will flames. The only exception being the one who cast the technique or the complete set of weathers of the sky. As far as I know, its rather dangerous when used on civilians or against some flame users since it can damage their flames."

Federico turns to his father in horror, "As in also taking their ability to use their flames?"

"Possibly, if the flame user's flames are not strong enough," Federico pales, knowing if he was at the other end of that technique, not only his position as Decimo would be jeopardized, but he would lose his flames. He isn't happy of the fact he has weak flames, but he made it up with precision and sharp flames that can even cut. In order to do so, he had to fully be in tune with his flames to able to guide them to the way he wishes it. To be cut off, will mean to be cut off part of himself.

He is glad he doesn't have to worry about this since the only person capable is his father. Although it begs the question:

What is crueler: to be killed, to be sent to Vendicare or lose a part of yourself?

* * *

To distract himself, Federico decided to visit Massimo. Naturally Romeo and Genkishi followed, but at least he isn't stalked by a bunch of bodyguards.

"Please for all that is pure and pastry, behave," Federico begged at his guardians as they entered the CEDEF HQ.

"Pastry? Boss-Man are you obsessed with desserts or something? Because I know I did not imagine your enamored eyes on that cake shop."

"How curious, I was led to believe you were too focused on the waitress to notice," Genkishi puts in.

"Oh~ you notice her too? Those legs like untouched snow and that bust of the most delicious of fruits. She was the perfect ratio to boot. Too bad we were in a hurry for me to get her number!"

 _The reason we were in a hurry because you were getting all the girls' numbers on our way there!_ Federico silently fumed. He couldn't even stay for the monthly special for that one cake.

"Oh, you guys figure out his _slight_ obsession of desserts?" Massimo appeared before them with a suspicious smirk. His arm was in a sling, with a butterfly bandage on his forehead. He was still recovering from the last mission.

"Shut up Massi!" Federico rushed to cover his brother's mouth, already suspecting what Massimo would say.

"Mph! Memph Moph ("get off!")!" Massimo took out one of his knives and poke him enough for Federico to let go.

"OW! You don't have to cut me!" Federico rubs his hand before Genkishi grabs it to check for any blood.

"You were always a cry baby, besides there isn't even blood. Unlike _some_ people, I have class and didn't lick your hand," Massimo stick his tongue on at Federico.

Romeo snickered as Federico blushed, grumbling while getting his hand back from Genkishi, "I had to do something since I don't carry knives on my person."

"Anyways want to know how the Ninth's guardians got their names?" Massimo looks at the curious guardians.

"Were they not been given to them by their parents at their birth?" Genkishi frowns in confusion. Romeo grabs Federico before the latter tries to attack his brother.

"No! Don't tell them!"

"Tsk! Tsk! Don't you know this is a perfect way to bond with your guardians? What better way, but telling each other silly stories," Genkishi looked torn to saving Federico from Romeo, but also curious about the story.

"Oi, you maggots! What are you standing around for?!" a high pitch voice shouted below. Everyone looked down at the dark blue haired baby with a dark scar on cheek. She had red lens colored goggles on her head with a large rifle on her back. Normally people would call her cute and not take her seriously, but this is Lal Mirch, the main trainer of COMBIN, which is the powerful combat troops of CEDEF and very terrifying even in a good day. Lets not talk about in her bad days...

"Just telling them how the Ninth's guardians got their names, ma'm," Massimo gave her his best innocent smile. She wasn't moved and turned to see Federico being held back from Romeo.

"Oh you mean after _that_ incident where Federico couldn't say their names and decides to name after desserts he ate that particular day?" Romeo laughed hard, but still had a firm on Federico who was blushing furiously.

"I was five! Besides they comply because _someone_ broke my nose earlier that day!" Massimo stopped in mid-laugh.

"I said I was sorry," he frowns at him.

"And you promise we wouldn't speak of my obsession too," Massimo nervously laughs at this.

Lal in the other hand glares at Federico who still couldn't break off Romeo's grip, "Seriously Decimo? You can't fight off your guardians?"

Romeo in response, lets go of Federico, who in surprise, his face planted on the floor.

Lal made a disgusted noise, "You brat need more training. It's a pity I'm booked with these idiots, especially when our idiot boss lost his apprentice again! Times like this I am happy he isn't taking care of his son. I feared the day when he does though."

Federico groans from the floor, "Please don't tell me he is here. I don't want to hear one more story of how cute his 'Tunafish' is."

"Tunafish?" Romeo and Genkishi asked, but one snickering and the latter in confusion.

"Classified, although you maggots do have clearance, but the hallway is no way to talk about it," then Lal muttered, "with the way he shows off his cute, adorable family, it's a wonder there hasn't been a hit on them yet."

"Miss Lal, you mentioned something of an apprentice. Who is it?" Genkishi asks.

"Well he was, until Massimo decided to train to be CEDEF boss, so the boss lost…interest on the boy," Federico thinks he saw a hint of pity, but it was covered with fury, "as if he was some kind of toy, stupid boss."

Massimo sighs dramatically, "I guess we better help find the kid then."

"Oh no. You Massimo have to finish the paperwork along with Boss. These three clowns can go finds him."

"What?!" Federico yelled in surprised, while Genkishi frowned. Romeo stayed silent as he stares at the baby.

"Consider it as training. Its not like you guys have anything else to do, right?"

Federico groans as he picks himself up, "Why did I decide to visit you Massimo?"

"Helping me escape paperwork duties?" Massimo offered, but yelled when Lal shots a couple of warning shots, a bit close to his toes.

"Well, maggots, get to it!" Lal shoots around the four men.

"But we don't know how the kid looks like!" squeaks Federico barely dodging the shots. It would be easy to escape her, but he has too much respect for the trainer to do any dirty trick at the moment.

"I will sent the picture to your Mist's phone! Just get out! " The last image they had of the CEDEF HQ was Lal dragging Massimo by the ear like a unruly child.

* * *

Federico was surprised by Romeo's silence, especially when they walked by a crowd of giggling women. When he turns, Federico's eye twitched; Romeo looks love struck looking at the distance.

"I think I found the love of my life."

Federico stares at him in horror.

"You are not seriously contemplating a baby sized woman as a mate, are you Romeo?" Genkishi asked in a disturbed tone.

"Huh? I was staring at the rifle. So simple and unmarred by advance technology. I have forgotten how she purrs when she is shot," Romeo sighs.

Federico decides to walk faster, hoping maybe he can lose his lightning guardian. To think when one thought they knew a guy, then something like this happens.

 _Tiling-ting_!

Genkishi takes out his phone from somewhere in his person and checks a message.

"You bought an ugly slug thing as a phone keychain?" Romeo took a couple of steps back from Genkishi in disgust. The phone in question was a small violet phone with a little slug statue hagging from it.

Genkishi ignored him, while Federico stops to go back to an alleyway they passed.

"The boy is approximate 10 year old with dirty blond hair—" Genkishi began to recite the message, but Federico interrupted.

"With blue eyes and wields some kind weapon mix of boomerang and large hand blade?"

"Of course. Wait how did you know about the latter, Decimo-sama?" Romeo was still making gagging noises as he looks at the Genkishi's phone. The right hand man looks back at Federico who was staring something.

"Well for one thing, he is trying to fight off a couple of kidnappers before my eyes," Federico answered. He quickly summoned his flames.

Romeo's eyes sharpen with a glee glint as he watched Genkishi unsheathes his swords. Then turns into a pout when the swordsman took only two out.

"What? Am I never going to see how you look like while using four swords, Half-Brows?" Genkishi growls at him and was close to slice off Romeo's grin when Federico yells.

"Dang it Boss-Man. You don't let me have fun," Romeo ducks another attack from Genkishi and runs after Federico who already began fighting off a couple of Mafiosi.

* * *

"Stay still you little brat!" The boy was running with a panic look in his eyes as he open a small case to pop in a couple of pills into his mouth.

"…?" The trio stared confused at why would anyone take some medication in the middle of a battle.

 _Is he taking some kind of drugs for stress or something?_ Federico thinks, but he punches the man who tried to reached the boy. Then he proceeds to knee another in the stomach. Not enough time to summon his flames, he heaved another over his shoulder.

The he heard Genkishi's gasp, "Incredible!"

Federico looks over and stares at the dying will flames dances in front of the boy's forehead as well as on his weapon. What was more surprising was the fact it was Rain flames than the usual sky flames flickering on his forehead.

 _What has Iemitsu been teaching this kid?!_

"Decimo sir!" Federico's eyes widen when he sense a split second later than the boy did that someone was behind him.

He ducked, but then he heard the boy gasped. When he turned, he realized in horror the boy threw his weapon, but since he was attacked just as he was about to throw it, it flew toward him. Federico quickly ducked once more while the man who tried to sneak attack him got hit. Unfortunately it was covered with heavy rain flames. Being near the weapon engulfed anyone near the weapon with rain flames, add to the fact that these flames were known for calmness or numbness. In other words it slowed Federico's movements.

He was easy pickings from there. Before he knew it, one got in a lucky shot when he dodged too slow. Federico was slammed into the wall.

"I'm sorry Decimo sir!" the boy rushed to his aid, but so worried over his safety, he was caught and held at gunpoint. Everyone froze.

"No one moves or the brat gets it," the boy looked frightened, but then his face shut down and look blank. Federico had a sudden dread when he saw a flicker of something being reflected. The man also had a hidden knife as he hold the kid hostage.

 _There has to be something I can do!_ Weakly and still under the rain flames, Federico took a step forward. Then there was an explosion of pain at the back of his head. He crumbled like a doll on the ground as he heard distant shouts and curses.

 **NAMIMORI CORPS (1/2)**

In an empty classroom, the members of the new branch to the Namimori Disciplinary Committee were having their meeting of their first major mission in their elementary school lives.

"Namimori Corps, so original" complained Hana.

"I think its cute!" Kyoko smiles.

"It's the similar acronym as that demon self-proclaimed prefect's club," Hana turns to Kyoko, annoyed. Kyoko only pouts, but Hana already turned back to the front again before she can be hit by the pout's full blast.

"Ahem," Tsuna, who is the captain of said branch coughs, "Back to the topic."

Tsuna points at the chalkboard with a ruler. Hana and Shoichi drew a map of Namimori and with different color chalk, they made dots in specific spots, "There has been reports of attacks and traumatized students as well as people in town. Normally Hibari-sempai's group would be in charge and _hunting_ them down, but they are in charge of security of the summer festival, so its up to us to figure out who it is."

"EXTREME!" Ryohei punched the air, "LET'S EXTREMELY BEAT THEM UP. IF ANY OF THEM ARE EXTREMELY SORRY, HAVE THEM JOIN THE BOXING CLUB! OR BETTER YET OUR CLUB!"

"More members would be great. Maybe then we can make two baseball teams to play against each other for fun!" Takeshi grins.

"Everyone!" Tsuna claps his hands to get their attention, "We worry about expanding in a later date, but right now we need to break into teams to find clues. Thanks to Shoichi for getting access to the town's security cameras," Tsuna pales a little when mentioning their borderline legal actions, "We able to pin point two possible next target locations."

"I'm in Tsuna's team!" "EXTREMELY CHOSE LITTLE BROTHER'S!" Both Takeshi and Ryohei shouted at the same time. They stared at each other and smirked.

"Now, now Ryohei-sempai, I met Tsuna first, so its natural in our first big mission, I would be with Tsuna."

"EXTREMELY NO! SIBLINGS AND FAMILY FIRST!"

Kyoko giggles, "I am so happy, Onii-san is so energetic!"

"Monkeys…" Hana mutters then notice Tsuna frowning at the board, "Sawada, what's wrong?"

"I don't like it," Tsuna said as he viewed the map of Namimori, "These spots are some I have walked recently."

"Paranoid much, _Captain_?" Hana raises her eyebrow and crosses her arms at Tsuna.

Tsuna suddenly smirks, "I see, well team 2 leader, I as Team 1 leader have chosen Takeshi-kun and Shoichi-sempai. Have fun, _secretary_."

Hana growls, "How dare you leave me with one of the biggest monkeys!"

"Am I a monkey too, Hana-chan?" Kyoko's eyes began to water. When Hana tried to calm Kyoko down, Tsuna shakes his head. He already knows how Kyoko works and thanks to her, Hana wouldn't question his decisions for now.

* * *

The whole street was devoid of people, which was weird how at this time, its when its at its peak of being crowded. The answer for that mystery were two "men" walking in a distorted movements, squirming around like a creepy octopus waving their limbs about. Theam 1 could barely see their eyes, but other than that, their face was grey and disfigured as if burned alive.

"That is just plain creepy," Shoichi mutters as he bends over in pain. Tsuna and Takeshi nods silently in agreement.

They stare morbidly how they leaned too far back that their head touch the back heel and snapped back forward before going back to worming about in a nonlinear path.

"Wow, I wonder if they can teach me to do that," whispers Takeshi. Tsuna muffles a moan, unable to believe how Takeshi isn't disturbed by this. Then again he did befriended Kusakabe easily even if there was wariness in the beginning for some strange reason.

"So Captain. What should we do? Since I think that could count as something unusual. Although they are not doing anything bad so far," Shoichi turns to Tsuna.

Tsuna ignores him for a bit. The young boy couldn't help something isn't right and sure enough it happened after one of the weird twin things tripped over a crate of abandoned fruit. The trio gasped as the twins scratch and sliced the crate transforming the large hard fruits in tiny pieces mixed with the destroyed box.

"What are they?" Tsuna mutters while Shoichi's hand shook as he send a text for back up.

"Maybe we can ask them?" Takeshi stood up, but Tsuna pulled him down. Unfortunately by doing that, Takeshi drops his bat in surprise, causing loud noise within the silence.

The twins snapped their heads in an unnatural angle toward them.

"HIEEEEE! RUN!" Tsuna yells. The boys scrambled as the twins rushed behind them.

* * *

"I am going to wring his little neck, Captain or not," hissed Hana. She was stomping with Ryohei a little wary of her anger, but awed by her extreme anger.

"This is wonderful Hana! I am patrolling with my big brother and my first best friend! Life is great!" Kyoko either didn't hear Hana or just ignored her as she skipped ahead.

"KYOKO-CHAN! DON'T EXTREMELY GO TOO FAR!"

Kyoko pouts at the corner of the street, but stopped for her friends to catch up. Then she tilts her head up curiously. There were a lot of yellow birds flying overhead.

"How cute! There are balls of fluffiness!" Kyoko squeals. She takes out her phone and takes a picture.

"Honestly Kyoko, we're in the middle of patrolling we should be-" Hana sighs with fond exasperation.

"Hello, _children,_ " an old man greets them what looks more like a leer than a smile. He had glasses and wore a black hat. He leaned against his cane to help him stand.

"Great, a pervert," Hana mutters and takes out a pepper spray, "Leave and your eyes would not suffer."

"Suffer? Pain? Torture?" the old man grins wider and for some reason blood began to flow out of his nose.

"Er, mister? I think you are bleeding from your nose. Would you like a handkerchief?" Kyoko made a move to her mystery bag of doom.

"Kyoko-chan, I love how sweet and kind you are among these monkeys we surrounded ourselves with, but this isn't the time," Hana hissed as she pulled the other girl, while Ryohei position himself in front of them with his fists up.

"Oh!" Kyoko gasped and looks through her surprise weapon bag that Hana prefers not to know what she has been up to with Spanner. She takes out her phone and frowns at the message.

"Shoichi-kun found something, but the message looks rather jumbled."

"Oh is he the one with red hair or the dark hair little boy?" the older man spoke with a couple of the yellow fluff balls of birds landed on his shoulder, chirping.

Hana slaps Ryohei's back when she felt he was going to answer the question. Then turned to Kyoko, whispering without moving her mouth much, "Call for back up, seems like there are more than one creep in town. And with the way he didn't describe our dear captain, its serious."

Kyoko was pale, but complied. She quickly sends a coded emergency message, barely on time too since the birds dive towards them. In panic the trio ran for their lives, screaming as the birds began to peck them.

The strange man who picked up the dropped handkerchief and stuff it in his nose, yelled gleefully and nasally, "Yes my sweet Birds! Get them! Hurt them! Pierce their soft flesh! HAHAHAHA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FEDERICO…Age: 24**

 **ROMEO…Age: 23**

 **GENKISHI…Age: 27**

 **BASIL…Age: 9**

 **TSUNAYOSHI…Age: 9...Status: Captain of the new branch of Namimori Disciplinary Committee, Namimori Corps...Weapon: Intuition**

 **HANA...Age: 9...Status: the official secretary of NDC, NC...Weapon: Pepper spray**

 **KYOKO...Age: 9...Status: Assistant to Shoichi and weapon tester for Spanner and Shoichi...Weapons: Surprise exploding balls**

 **RYOHEI...Age: 10...Status: First line of attack...Weapon: Fists**

 **TAKESHI...Age: 9...Status: Second in line of attack...Weapon: Bat**

 **SHOICHI…Age: 11...Status: Inventor and Security**

 **SPANNER…Age: 11...Status: Inventor and Security**

 **.**

 **A/N:** _ **Double cliffhanger~ :3  
For today's special guest on answering our reviewers is...*drum roll* Massimo! **_**  
*the stage is empty and crickets begin to sing*** _ **Err...**_ ***then suddenly the door exploded in flames***

 ***Xanxus comes in with a scowl*Trash! Hurry up!**

 _ **Levi**_ **: I'm coming boss! Here is your chair! I know that the dumb author would not give you a worthy throne so I made sure to make it comfty! *LaniAhava twitched, but put on a bright fake smile***

 _ **Well, I guess Xanxus would be-**_

 **Shut up Trash and let me do my job! I got stuff to do!**

 _ **Levi**_ **: Yeah! Plans like-!**

 **Shut up! *Xanxus throws a wine glass and knocks out Levi***

LilinAnade: **Tch! That powerful Lancia guy in Fe-Fe's guards? That guy should be honored to even be in the same room as the true Decimo. That Bianchi sounds familiar, I think I heard it from that Shark whenever he is complaining about a horse or something. *dark scowl*That Mukuro brat is a devil in miniature disguise, creating chaos all over the Varia mansion. Its annoying! Mammon is amused, which its fine by me, it means that illusionist trash wouldn't nag me about giving a raise. The nerve for asking and with that old man nagging me about finance! As for those others showing up, the dumb author said they would be showing up very soon, probably in two or four chapters.**

I-AM-A-SUPER-SADIST: **The fuc*?! Such ungrateful-*ducks the sudden appearance of a sword that nearly decapitated him***

 _ **Squalo**_ **: VOOOI! HOW DARE YOU RAN AWAY FROM THE PAPERWORK WITH THIS LAME LOYAL DOG? AND DON'T INSULT THE REVIEWERS! THAT IS BAD FOR BUSINESS!**

 _ ***Face palm* Sorry**_ I-AM-A-SUPER-SADIST, _**hopefully the chapter was good for you! Now that the surprise guest (even I was surprised) is busy at the moment...  
Upcoming: Offers are going to be made, but the final decision are for another day and a hint of what is to come.  
Anyways that would be all and see you soon while I leave this place*explosions and broken stuff being thrown around*! LaniAhava out!**_


	10. Will he always train under his master? 2

**A/N: I guess there were some offended people...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10  
Will he always train under his master? (part 2)**

When the Decimo came to, he woke up to darkness. _Agh! If I'm in a cell, I am going to find the nearest knife and stab myself!_

Fortunately he remembers Lancia's words about taking inventory before moving around. First he check any voices or breathing nearby for guards. Once he heard nothing out of place, he tried to feel without opening his eyes again, just in case there is a guard he missed, to sense any restrictions from his toes to his head. There were none.

Slowly opening his eyes, Federico squinted as his eyes adjusted to the near total darkness. He can see the bars to his cell, but it still doesn't explain why he is imprisoned without being restrained. Federico tried to remember what exactly happened for him to be kidnapped again or hopefully Massimo is playing a prank again (he did it once and boy was Enrico furious).

 _Alright I was with Massimo...then given a mission to find a missing boy...huh never did got his name did I?...anyways, so we did find him, but we attacked would-be kidnappers...I remember some numbness..._ Federico muffles his groan. He realized he was caught by a famiglia he doesn't know, which he who studied so far the important famiglias. This meant he must have been caught by a no name or low class famiglia.

 _At this rate, I will be stalked by guards again!_ Federico mentally cries. He already got use to the fact of being just with his guardians. Actually not really, those two are crazy! Speaking of crazy, Federico looks back to the bars and narrowed his eyes.

Rolling his shoulders and cracking his knuckles, Federico prepares himself to break himself out. He was about to summon his flames when he hears footsteps and a couple of voices. Panicked, he looks around before deciding to lay down and play possum.

"Now, Paulo, pop quiz time," a man began.

"Ask me anything Father and I will do my best!" what sounded like a teenager trying to prove himself, shouted excitedly.

There was a silence and Federico can almost hear the reprimanding glare, "Sorry, Boss."

"Explain why I decided to leave that guy alone, instead interrogated this kid?" the man who is the boss by what the conversation said.

It was rather fortunate Federico decided to show his back to the cell door or they would have seen his eyes snap open in surprise. It wasn't fortunate by the fact he already suspects what kid they might have interrogated.

"Mm. Because this kid might be up there in the hierarchy, but the one in the cell is from much higher who in a sense will become my boss. Which is lame since he was easily captured."

"Close enough. A good hostage that young man might be and might get some leeway that we capture a Vongola heir unharmed. So we might get a good ransom out of it. Rules are rules."

"Unless they are rescued first," another voice was heard. Federico stiffens. _I know that voice!_

"Indeed...wait! Who are you—?" he can hear chains being wrapped around the speaker, muffling the outcry.

"BOSS!" There was another cry of pain.

"WHAT THE—THAT METAL BALL CAN CHANGE DIRECTION IN MIDFLIGHT?!" a fourth voice was heard.

 _You can't be serious! Why is HE here?!_ That is when he realized it was silent.

"I always pay my debts, Decimo," Federico turns and gaps at Lancia. He had his arms crossed with an amused smile.

"What are you doing here?" Federico whispers in surprised. Not that he doesn't appreciates it, but if he knew his guardians, back up would've shown up later.

At this, Lancia looked over to the side, "I heard they had been trying to get hold of a child and fortunately I found you instead."

Federico decided not to call him on it as he walked to his cell door, only to find was unlocked, whuch he muttered a curse barely fighting the urge to hurt someone. When the Decimo reached the young unconscious boy, his heart almost stopped. He had cuts and a swollen eye and he wouldn't be surprised there were some broken bones involved. He glared at the unconscious three teenagers and the man, who he suspects is the boss.

He had hoped that his guardians at least rescued the boy and not find him like this. _There are going to be words after this. This famiglia and my guardians._

"At least I don't need to ask an appointment to meet up with you," Lancia looks around, almost embarrassed.

"Why?" Federico asks looking back to Lancia once he had Iemitsu's apprentice on his back carefully.

"You see…I have spoken with my famiglia and thought its best for me to help more in the world after seeing…you know," Lancia shrugs, looking uncomfortable, "So I wanted to offer my services as your…sun guardian. If you willing to have me of course!"

Federico turns and stares at him, "Why?"

"Well from what I heard of what each specific flame guardian, for the storm guardian, I am not much chaotic person, but I am willing to attack the enemy straight on instead of in circles. Besides," Lancia stares at his hands, "I feel more at ease with my sun flames than disintegrating with my storm."

Like a broken record, still hanged up on having another guardian practically dropped into his lap, " _Why?_ "

"I don't understand," Lancia frowns.

Federico shakes his head, "Sorry, I just…I thought it would be harder and complicated for me to get guardians, since Enrico hadn't gain one in all his years of training to be boss. First Genkishi, even though I ask him first, but he jumped the gun and decided to be my right hand man; Romeo, who I wasn't looking for him and one thing let to another and we had a duel with no clear winner, yet it ended up somehow him becoming my second guardian.

So why me? You are one of the strongest guy I know and yet you chose me?"

 _Is it because I am Vongola? Is this what power do to people?_ Federico mentally finished, afraid for some reason.

"Oh," Lancia's look soften, "Its because you are a good man to follow. I trust you."

Federico freezes, but before he can think of anything to say, the younger boy began to wake up.

"Well I believe I sense your guardians coming. Its my cue to leave. I will await your answer, Decimo," Lancia twirls the chains before destroying a random wall with his steel ball.

"GWAH! Someone is bulldozing the building!"

"What?! I thought boss said that would be next week!" Federico would have face palm if his hands were not busy carrying someone.

"Decimo...sir...did...they hurt you?" Federico eyes widen at the voice. If he didn't see the boy hurt, he would've thought the boy just woke up from the nap at the lack of pain in his voice. _This boy is so strong! Seriously Iemitsu, what have you been teaching him?!_

Before Federico could respond he can hear Romeo antagonizing Genkishi.

"Aw is the little illusionist making up his failure as right hand man with brutally beating these not worth my time Mafiosi?"

At least he knows his guardians are fine. Suddenly a faint mist flames washed over them

Federico sighs in relief. The boy in the other hand stiffens.

"Is alright, that's just my guardian trying to locate where we are," then he remembered something, "I never did catch your name."

"Basil..." then the wall exploded via bazooka. At least it isn't pink and suspicious.

* * *

"One second, just one second of looking the other way!" Romeo spoke in a high-pitched voice, "Are you kidnapped prone or something?!"

The minute Genkishi excused himself to bring the car, Romeo lost all his lazy look about him and reprimanded Federico. He would have smiled sheepishly, but Basil needed someone.

"Basil, its alright. They would not get you. I will never let them hurt you—Uff!" Basil grabs Federico and hugs him tightly.

"No! Mister Decimo sir! That is the last thing I wish! I already lost my family protecting me! I cannot have you get hurt on my account. I am expendable now that Master has a real boss heir and—and," Basil wail got lost within Federico's shirt as he tighten his grip on the child.

"Sh, sh, its alright," Federico pats Basil's back. He looks up and sees Genkishi coming back with the car, which was still in one piece. Although he can smell burned rubber.

"Yeah, it was that crazy Lal baby who told us to come rescue you. Besides what is not to be noticed?!" Romeo grins at the little boy, "With that hair and blue eyes, you'll get all the girls kissing your feet in no time!"

"Please Romeo, we do not need a mini-Romeo. One of you is enough," Federico groans over Basil's head.

"What about Shamal?" Genkishi asks unlocking the car doors, but Romeo only jump over through the roof window and slid in smoothly.

"Hah, that pervert doc doesn't even belong even an inch in my league," Romeo pops his collar and winks at Basil gives a small smile. Federico sighs in relief that Basil isn't upset anymore.

"By the way, Decimo-sama," Genkishi began, "how did you escape your cell? I know for a fact they had you strategically surrounded and all weak points covered that was impossible to break out from within."

Federico mentally sighs in relief. If he knows Genkishi being accurate, then its a good thing he didn't go through with escaping. The whole thing was a trap then. Not to mention who knows what would have happened to Basil.

"Unless it was bulldozed from the outside," Federico grins. He ignored the questioning looks from his guardians and lift Basil.

"Lets get you back CEDEF, Basil."

In response, the boy tighten his hold on Federico, "Err…"

"We could bring him back to the mansion. Miss Lal didn't asked when to bring the boy back," Genkishi offers before gasping. Federico turns to his right hand man in worry and sees him bend over in pain holding his stomach.

"Opps. Pardon me, Half-Brow! Seems like I must be more tired than I thought," Romeo places his scythe over his shoulders with a grin. Federico narrowed his eyes in suspicion knowing that the scythe wasn't out earlier. Then realized what Romeo was doing.

Basil might be sensitive of the possible abandonment of the CEDEF boss and with the way Genkishi worded his offer, it didn't help at all. Romeo probably understand more than out of the three of them from personal experience.

From what Federico has seen and heard from the usually not caring Lal, the CEDEF boss could not care for a child, run CEDEF and even trained the new possible boss at the same time. Sure there are always sacrifices, but Federico isn't willing for another Estraneo incident.

* * *

The nurses coos at the blushing Basil as they check him over, that convinced Shamal to reluctantly check him over as well. The wonders of manipulation.

Basil had to stay for a couple of days for observation. At first the boy looked worried, but Federico promised him that he would visit often.

And since Federico is at home and away from possible kidnapping that would not be spoken of even in the pain of death, Romeo left to visit his baby cousin, while Genkishi went to do who knows what, somewhere in the mansion.

Enjoy a rare moment of peace, Federico was sitting alone at the dinning table for a late dinner. He didn't like the fact that once again, his family wouldn't be eating together again, which is happening more often than he liked. This time it was fine with him, since he was no mood for any insanity right now. He was mentally exhausted of all he had to go through ever since he became the heir of the Vongola.

Then his quiet time was interrupted when Xanxus sits down next to him almost like he was upset.

"How is the Varia? Gain any more minions?" Federico asked with a tired smile.

A grunt was all the answer he got out of his little brother. At this Federico frowns and turns to scrutinize his brother.

"Are you mad? I'm sorry Xanxan. I know its not a good excuse to say I've been busy, but I had been missing in messing with you and your minions."

Xanxus looks down, unable to look at his older brother. For a moment it looked like he wouldn't say anything, but with some hesitation, Xanxus asks, "Fe-Fe, would you hate me if I do something…bad?"

"Hm? I might be upset, but why would you do something bad? Massi hasn't mixed your missions again, has he?" Federico looked worried at his brother. Massimo may be training to be CEDEF boss, but he still helped with passing out the missions to the Varia. Somehow he gained the boss' ability to multitask, as in not at all.

Xanxus scoffs, "As if I would waste my time for that trash. Just…take it easy on your next mission, would you? You such a wimp for being tired all the time."

Federico stops in the middle of rubbing his eyes. Ruffling his little brother's hair, Federico grins at his little brother, "You silly little Xanxan, you be careful too. You freak me out when you came back with those scratches and blood on the floor."

In response, Xanxus silently leaves the table.

Federico looks at his retreating brother who was sulking more than usual in worry, "Xanxan..."

 **NAMIMORI CORPS (2/2)**

"Wohoo! Maybe I should try out for track! This is great training!" Takeshi ran through the alleyways as if it was a walk in the park.

Tsuna in the meantime was thinking how running from run-the-mill furious criminals when he accidentally interrupts their illegal activities, actually came in handy. Especially for the first major mission of the Namimori Corps!

 _Hana was completely right, the name did get stuck,_ Tsuna mentally sighs at his luck.

"By the way Captain, I think we should split up! Shoichi isn't looking too good," Tsuna snaps back to the present. Its rare Takeshi to call him by his title, only when the situation is dire.

Turning to see Shoichi losing speed and holding his side, Tsuna quickly pulls Shoichi and shouts, "Meet up at Base!"

"Right, Captain!" Takeshi took off when the roads branched off. Fortunately the twins had a moment of hesitation to what to do when their prey split up. It was enough time for Tsuna and Shoichi to get ahead.

* * *

"Did they...give...up?!" Shoichi gasps out when he didn't hear any weird scratching noises. Tsuna was about to respond when he sees a flock of yellow flying some things ahead. Some seemed to be dive bombing something. Tsuna's eyes narrowed thinking, _or someone._

"Oh, please no! You have that look in your eye," whimpers Shoichi. Tsuna distantly wonders what look, but he has to help. He feels the familiar warmth that with each time he reached for it, it becomes easier to access, giving him the extra boost he needs. Once he felt the warmth settle, Tsunayoshi runs, focusing to reach whoever is in trouble on time.

Unknown to Tsunayoshi, Shoichi was flapping in the air, who was only holding on by Tsuna's grip. Poor Shoichi had his eyes spinning from the speed Tsuna was going that by the time they stopped, the red haired inventor was unconscious.

As for Tsuna, he saw it was team 2 who were being attacked. Ryohei was trying to punch the flying bomb diving birds, who most were dodging easily. Hana was using her notebook to slam the birds from scratching more at her person. When he saw Kyoko, she had a rare serious look as she spin her bag around her, which kept dropping a couple of non-lethal explosions.

Worried, Tsuna ran toward them. Then one colored ball flew and released a strange gas that surrounded Team 2. Tsuna knowing how dangerous those surprise balls can be, stops before reaching the fog. He quickly covered his mouth. Within the smoke there were many some things hitting the ground.

Once the smoke cleared, he saw the birds as well as his friends knocked out. Those who were not caught in the explosion, flew around warily.

"Those brats! How dare they hurt my precious birds!" Tsuna turns to see an older man petting a sleeping yellow fluff ball. He was about to step forward when something told him to duck and roll away. He did just that.

There was an explosion and slashes from the spot he previously stood. It was one of the twin things that had catch up. He/she/it was slowly standing up in a disjointed manner. Tsuna's body shook as he stared at the taller creepy being walk slowly with single-mindedness toward him. The being spread out its hands, exposing its long dirty and bloodied fingernails. Tsuna couldn't move or scream as it got closer.

Then he heard a groan behind him, "Captain? Had the weirdest dream...you learn to fly...and there were those creepy—"

A whimper of fear cut off Shoichi's words as if realizing most of it wasn't a dream, after all. Tsuna's eyes narrowed. _No, I will not let this_ person _get past me! I will protect Shoichi if its the last thing I do!_

The warmth return and Tsuna closed his eyes to focus what he must do. He will trust his never failing intuition to guide him and respond as it seems fit.

 _Dodge right, left, jump, right hook!_ The words appeared his mind, faintly remembering the times he watched Ryohei or Hibari fight. There was warmth spread from his forehead to the rest of the body. When he came to and no longer in the haze of his intuition, the being was knocked out at his feet with a lingering burnt smell.

"So it is true! You have the same sky fl-ACK!" Tsuna turns to see Hibari beating up the old man with a furious look, cutting off his words.

"Don't touch what is mine, herbivore!"

Trusting that with Hibari and his committee finishing everything up, Tsuna's knees finally gave away. He distantly felt Shoichi's stare burning behind him. He would have question it, but right now he wants to sleep like for a whole week and didn't gain friends who pushed him to start a _club._ Then he jolts in realization, _Takeshi!_

"There you are Tsuna!" Speaking of, the brown haired boy turns to see Takeshi leaning at Kusakabe's side. Both looked terrible, but still alive.

Tsuna must have looked confused because Kusakabe explains, "We barely able to knockout the enemy when Takeshi-san put him to sleep with _something._ Don't worry, Captain, everything is under control."

Tsuna sighs in relief and passed out.

* * *

It was a couple of days since the attack. Everyone were in Hibari's office rounding up information from the prisoners.

"That is weird. For once I didn't cause this attack," Shoichi comments as he types in his laptop, yet he kept sending subtle curious looks at Tsuna, "I will look into their database to figure out why they were targeting here."

Kusakabe begins to report his part, "During our interrogation," at this the Namimori Corps cringed as they tried not to remember the one time their curiosity got the better of them to see the _interesting_ ways the bloodlust Namimori DC have for interrogation, "the black hat man mentioned something about searching for a 'Tunafish'," Kusakabe casually comments as he plays with his toothpick.

Tsuna freezes as he recalls the only person with the goofy laugh, who once in a blue moon calls his mother, calls him that nickname. Tsuna covers his face with his hands, "What did you do, old man…?"

"Captain?" Shoichi catching his whisper, looks up at Tsuna.

"What's wrong Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asks. In response Tsuna stands up and stomps to the door, "I need to go home now."

He stops midway and turns to the sleeping President, "Hibari-sempai, would you be able to send some of your members to watch my house for a bit, especially at the times I am not there?"

Hibari grunts and goes back to sleep. Kusakabe sighs and takes out his phone to text the NDC.

"Tsuna? What's going on?" Takeshi looks worried.

"That's what I want to know!" Tsuna growls and leaves the office.

Everyone looks at each other and nods. They rushed to follow Tsuna into the hallway in exception of Hibari. Tsuna didn't turn to them, but knew he was being followed so he decided to explain.

"I fear my mother might be in trouble as well. There might be a possibility my father got involved in something bad," Tsuna tugs his orange band in nervousness, "It might explain his long absences and the faint trace of guilt in his voice."

"Must be big if someone who is foreign came looking for you," Hana points out. She takes out her handy purple notepad and wrote down possibilities and people she would ask for more information.

"So that explains the picture of a fish on your bedroom door," Kusakabe commented and ignored the pointed looks toward him as he text something into his phone.

Tsuna is mentally horrified at Kusakabe flippant attitude of invasion of privacy. Then again, "Typical, nothing can be hidden from you."

"Of course especially with our new security feed installed," Tsuna caught a glimpse of video streaming into Kusakabe's phone. It showed the inside of his house and his mother cooking something in the kitchen as if from the window.

Tsuna chokes out, "New security feed?!"

" _Herbivore alert, herbivore alert_!" Someone chirped (?) outside. Curious everyone goes out and stare at the familiar flying yellow puffball bird. The bird was flying to the opened window from the Hibari's office, which was closed when they left.

" _Herbivore crowd! Behind school! Herbivore crowd!_ " the bird chirped. Then Hibari jumps down from the second floor and takes out his tonfas, "Must be bitten to death. Good job, Hibird."

Hibari nods at Kusakabe and smirks at the others, who were staring in different levels of disbelief.

Once he left, Tsuna looks back at Kusakabe who answers the unspoken question that is in everyone's minds, "That was Hibird, the head of our miniature security camera troop. Who knew the President is a good bird trainer."

"Oh, that's why you asked Spanner and me to make those tiny, portable cameras," Shoichi lightly rubs his stomach, "It was tedious, but kind of fun."

They went silent when they heard a high pitch voice of a bird sang above them,"— _Always together, vigorous and gallant._ _Let's walk together to Namimori Middle School_!"

"…"

"For someone who doesn't even go to Namimori middle school yet, he sure has a lot of school spirit," Hana rubs her forehead.

Takeshi lets out a nervous laugh, while Ryohei yells, "Hibari is an extreme teacher!"

As the others talked about the ways Hibari trained the birds, Tsuna looks at the sky with a frown. _Father, what did you got yourself involved in?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Thanks** Leyra-chan **and** Frwt **for your reviews and those who Fav/Follow this story!**

 **Last week I had plans to upload this chapter yesterday, but noooo, I just had to get sick so bad I couldn't even think a sentence for any of the stories. Unfortunately (or fortunately) there are no special guests today and the next chapters would have a different layout!  
Upcoming: It will begin with a simple party and is that guardianship offers I hear? But nothing is dolphins and butterflies!*WinkWinkHintHint* Some angst up next! LaniAhava out!**


	11. Will he always train under his master? 3

**A/N: The more things change, there are some that inevitable no matter how much you try to stop it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11  
Will he always train under his master? (part 3)**

"By the way," Romeo casually begins. Federico looks at his lightning guardian warily.

"I love your blade! It must cost a fortune and by the few moments I've seen you fight with it by covering it with your rain flames..." Romeo had his fists on the side of his head and open them up, "Mind-blown."

"Romeo, I believe I specifically remember you use your flames in the similar manner in our last spar," Genkishi frowned.

"Half-Brow, man," Romeo pats his arm and makes a dramatic show of exasperate that made Basil grin, "That is only strengthens my precious Hera. This kid used it outwardly that causes damage without even being touched by the blade."

"Its nothing much, I was still learning with Master on unlocking my Hyper Dying Will."

"That's you still learning how to unlock it?" Federico asked incredulously, "You're incredible Basil!"

Basil chuckles and looks down bashfully.

"Decimo-sama?"

Basil stares strangely with a strong curiosity at Genkishi that Federico filed to ask later and answered, "Yes, Genkishi?"

"Later today, you have a banquet to go to," he reads off from his phone calendar.

"Banquet...oh yes! The Serpente's in honoring Lancia's change of status! Remind me an hour before we go, please." Genkishi nods.

"Speaking of Serpente famiglia," Romeo sits up from laying down on the couch, "I have been helping with the weapon inventory the other day and found there are missing ammunition and weapons. Its subtle, but I feel its suspicious."

Federico looks at him in worry, "How so?"

"I talked to some people about it," Romeo had his rarely serious look, "They thought I was just being paranoid, but it has been happening for a while."

Federico taps his desk in thought. Once he done processing what he should do, Decimo turns to Genkishi, "Genkishi make note of that. I will speak with Father about it later, probably tomorrow since today is going to be busy with meetings and the banquet."

Genkishi quickly types in his phone and who knows where else.

"Your first meeting is finalizing your alliance with the Nuevo famiglia. There are coming in less than 30 minutes."

"Well that is my cue to leave. Lets go see other fun stuff in this stuffy mansion, Basil!" Romeo walks a bit too fast with the rain flame user. Federico shakes his head, knowing Romeo either doesn't like the too excited chatter of the Nuevo famiglia or is it the fact its a meeting that Romeo rather not deal with.

* * *

"-Like dude! You went brutal and bam! Got those child molesters where it hurt! Is it true you sic those scary zombies or mummies wannabes?"

Federico only smiles and nods. He is yet amazed by the blank look Genkishi had next to him, unfazed by the non-stop chatter of the Nuevo famiglia.

"If that is all, I fear I must cut the meeting short, I have..." Federico quickly tried to think of a good excuse, but fortunately the Nuevo boss gives him a thumbs up.

"Right-Oh! Being the head honcho must be tiring, am I right, yo?"

Federico nods with a frozen smile, "Very busy, yes."

The boss reached for Federico's hand to shake it and the Decimo internally panicked when he saw Genkishi reach for his swords. It was very fortunate the other man who came with the boss pulled the Nuevo boss and whispered something.

"Oh!" his eyes widen as the whispers sounded fierce. The Nuevo boss excited hero-worship look changed hurt to anger to resignation in a span of couple of minutes.

"It will seem there is a problem."

Federico straightens up at the serious tone of the Nuevo boss.

"I am still new at this mafia thing and I really appreciate how the heir of the boss of all bosses in this underworld took his time to have a meeting. I...seemed to have a traitors in my ranks. I been recently informed where they might be located. I don't know why they went there, but I know its trouble since they have a long bloody record against them. Ever since I took over and change some of the policies, they actually showed displeasure."

"So you wish for advice?" Federico asked. He really isn't sure how he will deal with traitors himself.

"No, only if you ever see them," the Nuevo boss had an angry look, "they are to be killed on sight."

Federico pale at this, but kept his council. He is aware that some famiglias have their own rules and this one from the other side of the Atlantic would have the same.

"They had coerce and hurt too many good men and a few of our women, all because of their pleasure of watching them scream in pain. That is not acceptable and now they went to Japan looking for some Tunafish-"

"WHAT?!" Federico and Genkishi lost all posture at this. The boss looked worried and steps back in fear.

"Where did they heard-shouldn't-" Federico mutters to himself.

The Nuevo boss explain, worried if he somehow offended, explained, "I don't know why Japan since the only reason I know this from trails they left behind. We suspect it was after some blond guy kept gushing about it at the cruise ship before we reached to Mafia Land."

"I see," Federico slumps at his seat. He closed his eyes and mentally counted enough to be sure he calmed down. He looks at the Nuevo boss again, "Please do not spread information of what happened in this office."

The two Nuevo members nods furiously, "Its like they say back home; What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!"

Federico absentmindedly waves the two Nuevo as signal to being dismissed.

Once the door shuts, Federico groans, "I was just commenting offhandedly earlier about Iemitsu exposing them. I never expected..."

The door slammed opened and Romeo entered with Basil in tow.

"Reminds me the Tomaso boss's kid..." Romeo comments once Basil shuts Federico's office door.

Genkishi groans and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I heard they mention... _Japan,_ " the younger boy seemed to tremble.

"Basil..." Federico isn't sure how he will explain the boy that someone found out about his master's son might have a target on his back.

"I wish I can go to Japan," Basil sighs dreamily. Federico paused his worry and turns to stare at the boy.

"Their culture, the samurai's honor and their swords!" Basil seemed to glow in excitement and Federico temporary forgotten why he was worried for.

"Oh~So you like Japanese stuff?" Federico puts his hands under his chin, feeling amused at the happy young boy.

"Yes! I even learned Japanese! My master taught me and-" his bright smile dimmed at the thought.

Federico eyes darken. He cannot have the boy upset, it doesn't sit well with him. He quickly thought a way to distract Basil, but Genkishi curse interrupted his thoughts.

"What's wrong? Remembered you had a hot date to go to, but turn out it was for me?" Romeo smirks as he jumps to the nearest chair.

"No," Genkishi glares at Romeo who was spinning around in one of the office chairs. Basil looks torn in joining him to sitting obediently in his seat, "He is coming."

"Who?" Federico asks.

Genkishi looks at Basil. Federico frowns for one second and his eyes widen.

"When is he coming?" Federico hissed, still eyeing Basil who was now distracted by Romeo showing him something in his phone.

"Fortunately in an hour-" his calm face twisted into annoyance. Federico frowns and turns around to see the door open.

It revealed Iemitsu with a large grin. The one time the man decides to come early, it had to be today.

* * *

Federico mentally sighs. Iemitsu was sitting in front of the his desk, next to the Basil. The usual amused look boy is now blank ever since Iemitsu entered his office.

"So I heard you in need of rain guardian," grins Iemitsu while Basil tenses.

Federico narrowed his eyes at the man, "I am not currently looking for one as one hasn't present himself or herself as of yet."

"Good. I wish to make an offer," Iemitsu's face looked very serious that Federico hoped the man isn't honestly going to say what he think is saying, while acting Basil not being present in the office.

"Decimo-sama would hear it, but no promises would be made," Genkishi nods diplomatically. It seems his right hand man is getting better with his diplomacy skills. He is so proud.

"I wish to offer my apprentice to you as payment of rescuing him from exposing our secrets in a interrogation."

Federico froze and growled, but Genkishi pokes him with one of his sheathes. It was a signal to calm down. The Decimo glared at him and notice how tightly Genkishi was holding his blades that thankfully were still sheathed.

"Have you spoken with him for this? Its not that I would deny it if Basil wishes it," Federico looks down at the Basil.

"Are you giving me a choice to deny such a honor?!" Basil blurt out in surprised. Federico knew it wasn't meant to be offending, but that cannot be said the same with the Outside Advisor.

"Basil!" snapped Iemitsu. Promptly the boy looked ahead with a blank look once again. Romeo for once was silent, knowing Federico will take care of it.

"May I inform you Iemitsu, I do not want a mindless guardian candidate," he felt Basil flinched, but goes on, "More so those who are forced into the position. He is a child and may be under your protection, giving you more right to choice what he needs.

It doesn't change the fact how I prefer that Basil to join only because he wishes to. Being Vongola guardian isn't something you can take back. It can even take your life and the path is much crueler if the person isn't prepared."

"So you're saying my apprentice is weak?" Iemitsu glared at Federico. He wasn't fazed by Iemitsu glare. There was a time he would quall before it, but he is determined to protect Basil.

"No, I wish to speak with him alone, if you don't mind. Then we will reach to an agreement that would satisfy your debt and my interests."

Federico crossed his arms and waited until Iemitsu bows stiffly followed by Romeo and left the room.

"Genkishi?"

"Room sealed. No one in exception of family and guardians may enter." Federico raises an eyebrow, "So far the only guardian out there is Romeo."

"And a handful." Federico chuckles and turns to Basil. The boy began to shake, but keeping his blank face. It was futile and Federico can see the hurt and fear.

"Hey Basil...I don't believe you are weak. You are still young, yet to reach your full potential." The boy still wouldn't look at him and Federico isn't going to force him to, especially now.

"You know, you don't have to be a guardian to join. You can be one of our wards and we will take care of you and if you want to train, all you have to do is ask," Basil seemed to call down a little, so Federico goes on, "And if you wish to train, you may join us. I for one believe Romeo would be most eager. He can be a child for weapons of any kind. The rarer or older, the better."

"Is just...I want to join you," Basil looks up wide eyed, "Its not because Master said so! I can think for myself-!"

Genkishi drops on one knee to speak to Basil in eye level, "It is a intimidating decision to be a guardian. Something most people aren't going to be naturally at and it will take time. The question is, do you have the will to become one?"

Basil looks at Genkishi and nods. The boy turns to Federico and bows, "I, Basil, wished to take the position, who can one day will bring tranquility and all the necessary things I need to learn to be worthy to become your Rain Guardian, Decimo, sir!"

Federico who been watching the interaction between his right hand man and the boy was blown away. Those words sounded like the official words he always wanted to hear and to hear it from a young boy, determined, Federico has no regret to respond in kind.

"Rise, candidate of the Vongola Decimo Rain and trained long and hard in your art and become the weather for your sky, the Vongola Decimo heir has spoken."

The boy stands up and grins. Federico grins back and ruffles the boy's hair, "Genkishi can you take our Rain to join our Lightning? You may have the Father's Outside Advisor enter."

Basil looks up worried at him, but Genkishi speakes up, "Worry not Basil, Decimo-sama would not be alone. The mist never completely leaves."

Federico shakes his head in amusement, but sobers when Iemitsu comes in looking somewhat calmer now.

"He decided to become my Rain," Iemitsu looks up in surprise, "It was his choice. Seems excited too. If you don't mind, I will like for him to stay with me."

Iemitsu sighs, "It was what I originally wanted, but now that its happening, I'm not sure what to feel." Federico just waited for what else Iemitsu wanted since he can feel there is more to say.

"You actually met him couple of years ago," Iemitsu crosses his arms as if remembering something sad.

Federico frowns at him, wondering where is he going with this.

"Do you remember the woman you practically threw at me?" Federico frowns, but shakes his head.

"The woman from the time you saved before the first of many kidnappings you had," Federico groans at this, but nods, now remembering the pregnant woman. He made some quick mental math.

"Yeah, her baby should be about 4 or 5 right? Whatever happened to them?"

Iemitsu looks at the window. He whispers with no hint of emotion, "The mother and her unborn child died. The stress was too much."

Federico pales at the blunt statement. Then realizes he failed her...

"Decimo, it was not your fault…at least her son survived and they are in a better place."

He looks worried for some reason as he fingers his golden ring band on his left hand. Federico wonders for a moment before he realizes Iemitsu probably thinking about his own son.

Curious what the Outside Advisor at what lengths he went to protect his son asked, "So what are you doing to cover your huge slip up of painting a large target on your own son's back?"

"What?! Is that what Basil exposed in the interrogation?!" Federico frowns at his surprise, but most of all the lack of faith he has of Basil.

 _Didn't he trained Basil? He should know the kid peeped nothing! How dare he accuses him for_ his _mistake!_

Trying to distract himself from killing the current Outside Advisor Federico asked, "On topic of the passing of the mother, what become of her older boy? He should be Basil's age-"

 _Wait...the boy and the woman looked alike and both had dirty blond hair and blue eyes!_

His eyes widen, "You took him in..."

"Of course! He had no one else, it's the right thing to do," Iemitsu shrugs, but then suddenly found himself against the wall, being pulled by the collar.

"Its that what you call it? Forgetting the child when you find something different? Not having faith on the boy? Sometimes I wonder with the blatant show of how cute and loveable your family, do they know you even exist? Do you talk to them? Or too busy with work?"

"Decimo, you don't understand…." Iemitsu's eyes flashed gold, furious at the Vongola heir, who paid no heed.

"What kind of father are you?! At least mine acknowledges and cares about us!"

Iemitsu snaps back, "Does he, Federico? Last I checked, your father let a 20 year old young man care for a child that he himself pick off the streets."

Federico glares intensifies as he felt his flames flicker around his hands, "How **dare** you?! That's sounds talk of treason to me!"

"Decimo-sama," A voice interrupted and Genkishi's flickering illusion self appeared before them and nods stiffly Iemitsu, "Outside Advisor."

"What is it, Genkishi?" grumbles Federico. He had let go Iemitsu when Genkishi appeared, but still glaring at the man.

"You wished to be reminded an hour before we have to take off to the Serpente's Mansion."

"Very well. Thank you for the reminder Genkishi," the right hand man nods and disappeared.

"Leave Xanxus out of our affairs, _Outside Advisor_ ," Federico goes back to his desk and grabs a wrapped box. When he look up, Iemitsu was gone.

 _Dang it! I forgot to tell him about the Tunafish thing!_

* * *

"Welcome! How-?" Lancia's bright smile faltered at the gloomy and furious air around the older guardians, "What happened?"

"Good afternoon, Lancia-san. Is it true you want to be Vongola guardian too?" Basil asks politely.

"Of course. I am glad you look better, young Basil. Decimo is a very kind boss."

Basil nods in agreement.

"Its best if we be in good behavior, right Decimo sir?" Basil asks. Federico suddenly felt calmer and his tensed shoulder relaxed.

"Dang the kid is a natural," Romeo mutters, but grins, "So much potential~"

Federico pulls Basil to his side, "Hey look, there some girls looking this way, Romeo."

"What?! Where?" He turns and winks at some giggling girls, "Cometh Half-Brow. Lets us get you someone who has a strange quirk of loving those things you call eyebrows."

Federico decides not to think leaving his guardians to their own devices is asking for disaster.

"I bet Romeo would have loved the weapons competition," Basil stares at the other side of the mansion main lawn.

"Its alright, it would not begin after we have dinner. We do appreciate strength in different weaponry. Its a shame Serpente isn't eager with the Bovinos," Lancia gave a resigned smile. He was leading them to their designated table of honor that is next to the main famiglia's table.

"Does it matter now?" Basil asks. Federico looks down at the boy in surprised. It seemed he warmed up to Lancia. Then again anyone who stays long enough to get to know Lancia will too, he is an easy going guy to get along with.

"What do you mean?" Lancia pulled a chair for Basil to seat next to Federico.

"Well in Vongola, no one can say no to the guardian's request, or is it Federico cannot be told no?" he looks at Federico with a questioning look.

"I guess is more like the Ninth, since I am still heir and had not gone through the Succession ceremony let alone hold the Vongola rings to have much say in some affairs."

"Vongola rings?" Basil frowns as if he heard it, but isn't quite sure where.

"Yep. Father says its only a matter of time I will get the box of rings that show the world I am Decimo and its almost time for the ceremony. He thinks I will get my whole set of guardians very quickly."

Basil counted his fingers and frowns with two fingers left over, "What are you going to be Lancia? Storm?"

"Nope, Sun. I could've with my two flames, but I am more comfortable with my sun flames."

"Two flames?" Basil looks at Lancia in awe.

"Hey, you can go into dying will with your rain flames, its a sight to behold," Federico pats Basil's shoulder. The boy ducks down in embarrassment.

"We all amazing in our own way," Lancia gives the boy a small smile.

"Now can I have Lancia to the stage! For our last moment as Serpente and soon start a new journey, a new path for him to slither away," the last part gained some chuckles from the crowd.

Lancia stands up and joins his boss who soon would be replaced by another. Romeo and Genkishi who looked tired, barely made their seats when the Serpente boss began.

"Do not look back, keep moving Lancia for the past will hold you back. When you are released from the Serpente famiglia, you will be missed.

To think you were just a lost orphan child from the streets, but even scratched and beaten, I knew you were strong. You became stronger than any of us and gained the title of the Strongest man in Northern Italy. You were once lost to us, but we were wrong. We lost you twice at the same time.

You have found your true calling. The call of the clam. Well done Lancia and may your strength bring honor. Once this banquet is over, you are no longer a Serpente, but the Vongola guardian!"

People applaud excitedly. Federico half-hugged to cheer up Basil, while Romeo grins and whistles. Genkishi casually brushes off some tears in his eyes.

"Now that feeling part is over, let us eat and after wards we would have our Weapon demonstration begin!"

People cheered.

"Did he say Weapon Demonstration," Romeo looks around and tries to look for the best spot to see it.

* * *

They watched, but not as eagerly as Romeo, how each Serpente fought each other with strange weapons that somehow manipulated the wind.

"...the engraving on their weapons...the air currents...I could use that...need to start practicing Hera more..." Romeo mutters next to them.

Genkishi eyes lit up when it was Lancia fight, "Worthy opponent."

There was a click of a photo being taken. Everyone turn to Romeo who grins to himself.

"Aww, isn't Genkishi cute? With this photo posted everywhere, I wonder how many girls would be willing to buy them?"

The Decimo's right hand man pales and runs after a crackling Romeo. Basil shakes his head, "Shameful."

Federico accidentally let out a sniffle. Fortunately no one heard it. _Finally someone sane! Finally! Thank you whoever is out there!_

When it was time for someone to came up to show a demonstration of precision with a bow and arrow, Federico was close enough to hear some whispering between the Serpentes.

"-he got caught up in an explosion and could not make it."

Lancia looked worried at this, "It was the final one too."

Federico walks with Basil next to him, whispers to Lancia, "You need someone to use the bow? Can someone elsenot from Serpente do it?"

"Yes. Are you going to ask Romeo? I heard he is a weapon expert," Lancia responded.

"Not the Bovino reject," muttered one of the Serpente.

"That Bovino reject is _my Lighting,_ " Federico glared at the annoyed Serpente, "Besides I was actually going to offer myself."

"You can wield it?"

In response, Federico gets the bow from Lancia and not realizing he had a sad, nostalgic smile, "Let my arrows strike the point you wish for me to aim."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen of all Mafia related things, we have a special demonstration as our last weapon with the ancient art of the bow. Lets give a hand to our future boss, the Vongola Decimo!"

There was a louder cheer and Federico smiles sheepishly. He catches the eyes of his guardians and waves. They only stared in confusion and curiosity.

Basil volunteered to hold the quiver of arrows and stood next to him. Normally it would be tied to his back, but he didn't mind Basil helping him out, "Ready Decimo, sir?"

"Lets do this," Federico pulls the string back and focused his breathing. His grip was unwavering with the arrow tipped with fire. He aimed it toward a row of rings soaked in oil, ready to be burn.

Remembering his old lessons with a faint melancholy, he double checked his stance, and the conditions before letting the arrow sing when he let go.

The arrow whizzed through the rings, only slightly off center from what it was supposed to be aimed at if one paid attention, but fortunately it did its job. All the rings were aflame as the arrow flew straight without dropping height until it passed the last ring. There were more Serpente members at the end, who put out the flamed arrow so the fire wouldn't spread more than it was planned.

Federico ignored the applause and cheers as he stares at the bow, feeling its familiar weight in his hands.

* * *

"That was-" Genkishi began, but Romeo pushed him off and grip Federico's shoulders.

"Incredible! Magnifico! Since when you can use the bow. For that matter, why you didn't use it for our duel?"

Federico shrugs, "I never consider it as part of my arsenal since I was too busy focusing in perfecting my flame needles. Besides I always like to use it for fun. It was something my grandmother taught me before she passed away."

His eyes seemed to glow as he remembered Vongola Ottavo, the woman he always remember as his dear nonna, "She was amazing! The way she stood confidently with her crossbow and the dying will arrow ready to launch at her enemies. If she was good at the age I met her, I can only imagine at her prime!"

Lancia arrived barely to hear the story, "You should practice it, Decimo. It will be good to have something to lean back to. For example I actually specialize in hand-to-hand combat, but I also use my steel ball and chain."

Genkishi nods in agreement, "Besides, Decimo-sama, you can have this failure of a romantic to hold it for you in his jacket."

"Yeah-Hey! Its not my fault none of the girls didn't want you," Romeo flicks his collar and dusts off nonexistent dirt off his sleeves.

Genkishi grins, "You sure? Once you left, a couple asked for my number. By the way they loved the slug on my phone. They believed it was 'cute.'"

Romeo froze.

Federico began to worried, but then Romeo exploded, "Yes! My lessons has been paying off! You now have a fan club. All we need to work on is the others," he eyes Lancia and Basil who looked back warily, "Don't worry Boss-man, you still a working progress. Don't think I've forgotten about you."

This reminded Federico and looks at his phone. There are no new messages or missed calls, "Did you guys see Enrico? He said he would be coming."

Genkishi had walked off and made a couple of calls. He quickly returned, but looking confused, "I tried calling the mansion and no one is answering."

Federico's dread began to increase, "I think its best for us to leave," he looks at Lancia in worry.

"Worry not Decimo, the party is now going on for party's sake. I can leave at anytime in especially when you need me, I will go."

Federico turns and stares at Lancia, who didn't fidget. For a split minute they had a silent stare off before the Vongola Decimo nods, "Lets go then."

* * *

Genkishi was driving the car that barely fit the guardians. Federico made a mental note to invest into a bigger car or just get a helicopter.

There is a faint nagging feeling that something is off. _Enrico never lets me down, unless he is in a last minute mission, but he always inform me himself or have someone else do it as soon as possible. Problem is that it has been a couple of hours!_

He decides to call the Varia, but there was no answer, not even from Xanxus. Worried, Federico calls Ottabio.

"Hello," he sensed a faint smile from the greeting. Federico wasn't sure what to feel about that, "Ottabio? This is Federico, is there something I should know about?"

There was a silence, a split second of it, but enough for Federico be suspicious, "I'm sorry Decimo, but there seemed to be a problem. It happened so fast and the Vongola mansion-I have to go, bye!"

Federico pulls back his phone and stares in shock at the end tone.

"Genkishi can you get a security feed from the mansion?" Genkishi nods and the phone floats about and barely visible.

"Should he be doing that, while driving?" Basil asks surprisingly with no worry in his tone.

Before anyone could respond, Genkishi curses, "Something is blocking me."

"Geez, let me," Romeo makes a couple of phone calls, and frowns at each dropped call until he reached a certain number, "Maria, my sweet little-What?! Fire? Who is attacking the mansion? Don't worry sweetheart, Romeo and his merry men are coming to the lovely lady's rescue-!"

The call was dropped again. This was easily heard as the car had stopped at the sudden traffic and everyone processing what they heard.

Suddenly Lancia practically threw Genkishi to the back and drove like a maniac with screaming girls at the back. Scratch that, three screeching girls at the back, while Basil screamed in joy.

* * *

When he saw the mansion aflamed, Federico thought the worst. He quickly rushed in with his guardians at his heels.

Federico asks without looking back, "Can you pinpoint where is my father?"

Genkishi closed his eyes and frowned in concentration, "I believe so...its best if you hurry, there is a problem-"

The mansion shook with another explosion frm a flame so familiar, but Federico was too worried to think to deeply about it.

"Get all the servants and wounded out of the mansion!" He ran toward his father's flames flared, but felt uneasy when he also felt another familiar flame. Especially when he can feel the pain and betrayal and agony. Unbeknownst to him, his guardians protested at being separated, but something silent their cries.

* * *

It was as if a mist of smoke covered every wall and hallway, but Federico decided then to use his intuition.

 _Did something happen to Father?! Dang it where are my brothers in all this?!_

As he got closer and closer where the explosions happened, Federico became more frantic. Some people seemed to want to fight him, but suddenly step back when they realize who he was. Some of them were Varia. _Good we need all the help we can get._

There were shouts of what Federico isn't sure what. It took him a while to hear what it was and left him so shocked that he tripped over a fallen column. It was the word treason.

When he looks up, he saw Massimo scowling at something further ahead of him, unseen to the Vongola Decimo. His older brother was throwing flamed knives and barely caught a glimpse of a couple more hidden under his sleeve, ready to be thrown or slash if whoever the enemy was got near.

Brushing off any debris and a quick check for any wounds, Federico started to run again. He sensed something ahead and threw flame needles at the corner of one of the broken walls.

"Ow!" A baby with a cloak appeared taking off a flame needle from his/her cloak, "Still good aim as ever, Decimo."

Federico lowered his hands, but still had his flames flickering around his knuckles, "What is going on, Mammon?"

The baby looked contemplated or as far as one can tell when the person is covered by a cloak, "Cleansing."

Then a strange ring glowed over the baby's head. They were gone, as if they were never there.

"Now that doesn't sound foreboding," Federico mutters at the empty space, then proceeds to duck a couple of bullets shot around him. He kept running, getting closer to the Vongola main boss' office, where the damage is most extensive.

* * *

Federico steps forward, almost losing his balance again when a shot of sky flames flew past him. Almost like a desperate shot. Not to mention familiar...

Ignoring the faint suspicion, Federico shook his head in disbelief, unable to believe the sight before him:

Father and son were fighting, but in opposing sides.

"I bet you thought it was funny! Was I simply your pet project of some kind?! To make yourself better than anybody else?!"

His father was silent with cold eyes, which only were reserved toward the worst of men. Something that shouldn't be ever directed at Xanxus.

The Ninth had somehow got hold of Xanxus' pistols, unknowingly throwing them next to the frozen Vongola Decimo. Xanxus was on his knees exhausted, probably he is the one behind whole mansion being covered in flames.

"You fuc*ing lying scum! Worse than scum, you're nothing! A nobody who happens to carry the title of Vongola within his veins!" Federico flinched at the sheer hate in Xanxus' voice.

He thought things cannot possibly get worse until he saw the Ninth's cane become engulfed in sky flames flicker on and off, in a quick rhythm. He knew what it was. His father is preparing to unleash the Zero point breakthrough on his little brother.

 _I-I don't under-What-_ Federico shook his head trying to focused. Desperately, he closed his eyes and fully listen his intuition, no longer ignoring the little bit that whispered Xanxus actually did do something stupid.

 _I want to stop them! I don't want to lose them! I don't understand what happened, but this must stop!_

He let his senses guide him and threw a couple of flame needles near his father's feet.

Federico steps out of the shadows and jumped between his father and younger brother. He glares at his father in an accusing manner, "You hypocrite! You made me swear to never use that on family! And now you think is alright to use it against your son?!"

"Decimo," Federico flinched at Xanxus formal tone behind him, "I'm not his son, but you already knew that."

"What are you talking about? You are my brother!" Federico shouts desperately, putting all his love and sincerity into his voice.

"Tell it to my face, scum!" Federico's heart broke when he heard Xanxus' voice cracked.

 _If I turn my back to Father, I will not able to protect you, Xanxan,_ but Federico felt Xanxus wouldn't believe him even if the does turn around. Probably believe the words are merely empty words.

Instead he focused on his father, already feeling the signs of the forbidden attack activating, "I will not let you use it!"

"Stand down Decimo!"

"No! I will not!"

"You should know why I have to do this! He dares to attack the boss with intent to kill. That is committing the ultimate treason."

Federico clenches his hand, but tilts his chin in defiance, "Then it is the one in charge for letting that person go that far."

"What the he** are you saying Federico! You can't just accused Dad!" Massimo shouted from the sidelines as everyone including some of the Ninth guardians, who were not busy rounding up the Varia stood and watch this train wreck.

"I'm not!" Federico yelled with the strong command for silence. He whispers, "I am the one at fault."

No one spoke, even the Ninth stopped with a frown, for once not able to read his son.

"Its my fault. I am closer to him and I should've noticed he was hurting. You put **me** in charge of his wellbeing, so its me who you should freeze. After all you are foremost the boss and I am just a failed subordinate of your orders."

There was a silence until with a cold, imposing voice the Ninth asked, "So you chose Xanxus over Vongola? Giving up your inheritance as its heir? After you told me you would do anything and nothing will change your mind?"

Federico stares wide-eyed at his father. His body shook, realizing he is stuck between the metaphorical sword and wall, unable to defend. Unable to decide between two important choices.

"I-I…"

He remembers feeling Xanxus' pain in his flames. Then thought about Vongola and the power to lead and guide everyone from going too far. His wish of not becoming like Estraneo in attacking their own family members. To not fail Vongola as Massimo did and…Enrico.

He drops on his knees, bowing his head.

As the Ninth slowly walked around him toward Xanxus, Federico thinks quickly to figure out what else he can do without committing treason himself while trying to save his brother from going through _that._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N: What? No omake?  
It will now show up as its own chapter, so what happens next... that is a story for next week or so! LaniAhava out!**


	12. Side Story 1

**A/N: So many times I had to change this chapter, since it didn't flow right. Fortunately I finally got around this chapter, while simultaneously working on the next two chapters. Thank you for your patience and enjoy!**

Talking= different language

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
Side Story 1: Stormy Sky meet Budding Sky**

Old, wrinkled hands, no longer wielding visible sky flames, reaching out to him with power on his fingertips like a sword falling on his neck...

Xanxus growls and paces again in his room, trying to erase the memories of days ago.

Closing his eyes, he tries to calm his temper. They might not appreciate it how it took them a couple of days to just rebuilt the Vongola mansion, only to rebuild it again thanks to the same person who burn it down in the first place.

Then he open his eyes and scowled, _Why do I care what they think?! So what if I am in probation and got off lucky for attacking the ol...the Ninth!_

The Varia boss tried not to go to think why he hated the older man especially what he _done._

He hates feeling like a caged animal. Since his room is void of any objects to throw and destroy, he had no choice, but to pace again. Even though if he truly wanted to, he could've left his room that he was practically grounded to stay until further notice. But he won't. He owes it to...

 _Stomp, stomp, stomp. Stop. Turn. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stop. Turn._

"-yes, that's his room," a soft voice spoke from other side of his door.

"How ungrateful. A street rat is always a street rat. To think the Ninth gave him a future and this is how he repays it."

Xanxus who was ready to break his oath and burn down the door to get those insolent servant gossipers, stopped at the sniffle.

"—poor young Master Federico."

"It's going to be alright, we may have lost many friends..."

"What about _him?_ I heard the fever has yet to break! Even Master Enrico hadn't left his room. "

"Don't worry he would pull through, young Master Federico is strong-"

"What if...what if he loses his flames?" Xanxus froze at this.

 _...crystalized ice over his hands, but Fe-Fe didn't paid any heed he looked into his horror-stricken red eyes,_ _"Xanxa—?"_

Xanxus drops on his knees. His flames swirled around his core crying for release to inflict damage, even to himself.

 _PleasePleasePleasePlease!NotTrueNotTrue!LetHimBeAlright!_

As his thoughts spiral downward into the dark path once again, a wine glass was thrown to his head.

His blinks from horror to full wrath as he turned at his newly broken window. Stomping to it, he looks down and scowls in surprise.

"Shark?"

* * *

Xanxus sneaked down to meet his right hand and that Mist right hand scum.

"I already asked permission and approval from the Ninth for the mission," The Mist swordsman stated.

Xanxus scowls at the right hand man of his bro-Decimo (he cannot call him brother anymore, he never was...or is he worthy to even call-)

"-it was meant to be our second large mission as Decimo guardians, but none of us is up for missions," Genkishi stares at his swords, clenching his jaw. Xanxus had to look away.

"I knew you were the one attacking the mansion. It was obvious at first glance, and I think Decimo-sama knew deep inside, but didn't want to believe. I...have faith that he would come through...Why he still cares about y-"

"So what is the mission, trash?" Xanxus interrupted. He would have been impressed with Vongola Tenth generation's right hand man professional talk if the man wouldn't shut up about business that shouldn't concern him.

"Since the Varia is still grounded and people would notice if some of you are wandering around, it has been decided only you going."

Xanxus crosses his arms to keep himself choking the Vongola Mist guardian, "Still not telling me what is my mission."

"This information already been leaked once or more if our limited reports claim. I need you to secure the target is safe and figure out what is the best course of action," Genkishi passes the papers to Xanxus.

After snatching them, Xanxus reads it and cursed, "Is this a stupid Vongola curse of sh*tty fathers or something?"

"Please don't mess it up," Genkishi fades away.

"Freaking coward, now I have to find another opponent to defeat or get him to fight me seriously," Squalo mutters darkly to himself.

Xanxus rolls his eyes, "Whatever Shark trash, make sure the others don't do anything stupid and listen to Ottabio."

"VO-" Xanxus eyes widen and slap his rain guardian's mouth.

"Shut it trash, you want us all get in trouble?" hissed Xanxus. In response Squalo glares at him and pushes his hand away.

"You shut it, Boss. It was after talking to _him_ you did something stupid like 'taking over the mansion,'" Squalo glared at his boss.

Xanxus scowls darkly and turns around, "Tch! Do what you always to do, Shark trash."

The Varia boss stomps off with his folder and the bag that happened to appear next to his feet.

"Boss..." Xanxus looks back annoyed, "Be care—Don't do something stupid again."

In response he grunts.

* * *

Xanxus never rode a taxi before and swore he won't again with the way some have a tendency to avoid him when he tried to get one. Bunch of cowards.

Looking around and debating if he can arrive to the airport faster by foot, he catches a glimpse of someone familiar.

Curious, Xanxus walks and notices it was Enrico. His older bro—scratch that—the heir failure, was being comforted by some white haired woman. She was whispering something to him, gaining a small smile for her efforts.

Without realizing it, Xanxus takes out the emergency blackmail camera and takes a couple of shots, the he walks off in a daze. Fortunately this took the dangerous edge of his scowl and got a taxi for his miniature traumatizing episode.

Once it processed within the taxi, Xanxus' grin turned feral, _Fe-Fe would love this_ — _!_

He froze at the thought. He looks at the camera with a dark scowl and put it away.

* * *

It was a nice morning in the town of Namimori. The sky was blue, the streets were cleared and a couple of assassins hunting down a certain tuna fish.

Wait what?

"This is the getting ridiculous," Tsuna mutters as he runs through an abandoned alleyway.

It began with Mochida, who is Onii-san's classmate has been stalking Kyoko-chan and apparently he was in charge of telling Mochida to _back off_. So far the older classmate didn't get the hint. On his way to the boy's house, which someone left a note of the address and a good time to come by, the assassins struck.

Normally Tsuna would able to shake them off, but he was sleepy from working overtime last night. To top it off, they destroyed his phone. Shoichi isn't going to be happy (is a good thing Spanner is still getting his passport done to able to move to Japan, or else he will have a tag team of angry inventors).

He was already nearing the edge of town and while it's great for the fact of being far off from civilians, there was low chance for him to get backup. Although he was rather annoyed that the Hibird Surveillance, HBS, didn't tip off the NDC or even NC yet.

 _Then again it has been an annoying month of constant attacks and they're probably busy taking down another assassin at the other side of town,_ Tsuna thinks as he climb over a wire fence. Fortunately, he barely found a hiding spot that was overlooked by the assassins.

He waited quietly for a couple of minutes before he decided the coast was clear. That is when he sees an explosion of fire up ahead. Tsuna contemplated to ignore it, but _something_ nudged him to go see. Mentally praying he won't regret it, Tsuna increase his faltering speed.

* * *

Xanxus already memorized and can quote the files in his sleep before burning it like it never existed during in his flight to Japan. The flight itself didn't have any excitement and was left with his thoughts that always lingered with Fe-F…Decimo.

He never thought much about Federico's use of his flames since he always seen them as an everyday thing, until he himself became boss of the Varia.

He remembers the spreading rumors about Federico's uniqueness of wielding and summoning his flames directly from his hands without an object's aid as being rare and worthy to behold. Now there was a high danger of being extinguished by some frozen flame curse through the rumored Three-Way battle between Federico, the Ninth and himself. Federico already had weak flames and that technique is already dangerous for larger powered flames, which the probability for him to lose his flames are really high.

It was rather fortunate the plane speakers chimed that they had arrived to Japan since he was seconds away from exploding into Wrath flames…again.

* * *

Being one of (supposedly) sons of the Vongola boss, Xanxus learned many languages, which were the unspoken requirements to be part of the Varia as well. After all they had assassinations out of country and even in locations where people around the globe met up.

Why is that even relevant? Well right now Xanxus was shutting up a couple of scums at the edge of a Japanese town. Some of these idiots claimed they are from the great Momokyokai and whined about not letting their turf usurped by yet another foreigner yakuza or whatever they call themselves, again.

He frowns at the information. _Just how many times did the mafia attacked? How big of leak was it?_

Xanxus' thoughts were interrupted when one of the coward scum yelled, "Hey, it's the chibi hero of Namimori again!"

He turns and his eye twitched. It was a young boy with fluffy spiked hair. An innocent, tiny civilian child. Yet he cannot feel there is something unnerving about him. Then again this boy was Tsunayoshi Sawada, the son of the Young Lion of Vongola, if the Intel he read earlier was right.

"You must be new, but what is your purpose?" The boy's eyes flashed a faint brown glow that Xanxus mentally cursed. He wasn't planning to find the kid this soon, if by the faint traces sky flames that still not mature enough that the boy gave off.

He didn't respond, but the Momokyokai whined again, something about being ignored or something.

The boy looked tired, but he looks rather annoyed, stil blatantly ignoring the whinning scum, "Did I whispered my question? Who are you looking for?"

"You're still alive, I've fulfilled my mission," Xanxus turned around and began to walk off. The boy sighs behind him when he felt a nagging tug. Trusting his instincts, Xanxus ducks a rainfall of bullets with faint storm's disintegrating bullets.

" **Again?! That's it! I had it with this stupidity! I will get the bottom of this nonsense!** " Xanxus turns in time to see the boy pick up a steel pole and throw it like a javelin up in the shadowed roof. There was a vibrating noise as it hit and stuck on the wall as well as a squeal.

"Tch! I missed," the boy responded darkly. Xanxus grins. He goes to join the boy and stare a sniper whimpering of how close the pole was to his precious jewels. The boy was about to pick up another weapon, but Xanxus stopped him.

Xanxus raised his pistol, but didn't shot, "Alright, scum! Who send you and what famiglia?"

"Y-you won't m-make me talk _!_ "

Xanxus shots a flamed shot, next to the pathetic scum's head.

"Show off," the younger boy mutters, but doesn't stop him. Xanxus is really liking this kid.

"AHHH! THE VARIA BOSS?! THEY SENT YOU?!" Xanxus scowls. He decides to use both pistols this time and readies his pistol for another shot, but the boy stops him with just a soft, but strong grip on his wrists. Normally he would have shot the head off at anyone who dares to touch him, especially stoping him from shooting. Unfortunately he has his mission and that is to protect the brat.

The boy stares unnerving at the sweating silent sniper. The older man only lasted few seconds before cracking.

"The Gospella p-paid me! They told me to bring the corpse of the Y-young Lion's child!"

Xanxus growls and shots the man point blank, but just as it almost reached the assassin, the flames disintegrated and faded into harmless hot air. The assassin in his terror passed out before finding out he was not going to be turn into ashes.

There was a groan of frustration behind him and Xanxus sensed a couple of enemies coming this way. When he turned around, it took Xanxus' full habit of only anger and frustration to not show his disbelief.

He couldn't believe how bad the situation is here! When Xanxus was sent for this mission that was meant for Federico or even that _Idiota's,_ he knew there would be a couple of assassins attacking the CEDEF heir. But this many? If he was a better person, he would pity the brat.

Then again this is a great stress reliever and getting rid of the excess self-hatred he has.

He summoned his Wrath flames in his pistols and shots at them. They were weaker than his usual explosive shots, but it still did its job in knocking out the scums. _They should be grateful I cannot kill them in my state!_

* * *

"Those were not a normal bullets," Xanxus glares at the boy's deadpanned tone. He still wasn't happy that the brat stopped him from messing with the sniper, whose bullets had this boy's name on it.

"Do you have a phone I can borrow?"

Xanxus stares at him at the abrupt topic change.

"I need to call for cleanup. Although _he_ will be annoyed to miss a chance to bite people to death," the younger boy sighs, but still waiting for an answer. He seems calmer now.

Xanxus turns at the boy. Then he looks at the foaming, unconscious Mafioso and the resigned look of the boy. What kind of life this civilian have been living?

He glares at the boy again and was faintly impressed by the return determined look, before deciding to let the brat borrow it.

* * *

"...Hello, Hibari-sempai! What's your body count?...Better not tramatized them too much, we still need to find out who sent them...Me? I was just walking and all. Then there this is a pile of people who disturbed the peace earlier…Geez as much as I wish otherwise, but there will be more for you to bite to death, your welcome by the way…yeah, yeah, just get over at the edge of the town—"

Xanxus felt a little awkward at eavesdropping the conversation, but he didn't let it be shown. So he leaned against a nearby wall and closed his eyes.

He hears the boy hang up and open one eye to get the offered phone back. When the younger boy bowed to him, Xanxus glares at him, "Thank you for helping and being patient with me. You're really are a kind person."

Xanxus froze has a memory came to him.

 _~Flashback~_

 _His flames were difficult to summon, especially with Federico sitting there between him and the Ninth._

 _Federico had sat down at the threat of losing his heir status. At this, Xanxus growled in bitter realization that he was wrong about Federico after all. He wasn't different as the other_ scums _. Immediately forgetting about him, Xanxus glares at the man who claimed to be his father, who will now always be filthy lying scum, walking arrogantly toward him._

 _That is when Xanxus hears a murmur, "_ Don't hesitate and strike hard. Feel nothing, but your resolve. Do it with your dying will…"

 _It happened too fast, one minute his father's hands filled with unnatural power was reaching for him while the next, Federico pulls him back._

 _He stares mutely in horror at his brother's hands encased by some strange ice, barely acknowledging the screams around them._

 _Everything faded away, even the presence of the Ninth and screams around them as Federico finally turned to him. He was smiling a bitter smile that still held his love and worry for him..._

 _~End Flashback~_

 _Idiot! Why did he had to come back from the party early?! Now…because of me, the one who took the first step to attack the famiglia, was protected at the cost that might jeopardize his heir status._

All to protect someone like him, who isn't even his brother.

A treacherous thought whispered, _But he did scream for you in his fever as they took him away when he collapsed,_ Xanxus forcefully burned that thought with the strongest flames of wrath.

A small hand pats his arm, breaking him out of his brooding. As thanks, Xanxus glares at the boy and stomps off away, but not too far that he could still able to guard the little brat. Fortunately the boy gave him space and just sat down to fiddle with the orange band around his left arm.

Suddenly Xanxus tenses, but with a hint of confusion when he sensed a familiar flame presence. A voice speaks up, rather softer than the constant yelling he is used to. Xanxus stares at the annoying cheerful boy that had a wooden sword strapped to his back running with toward them. He cannot help and compared the budding power the boy gave off that reminds him of his Rain.

"Hey Tsuna! Guess what Pops let me borrow?" the dark haired boy grins at the brat. Almost as if sensing the dangerous air around him, he pulls out his wooden sword.

"Hiee! Don't wave around that like nothing! What if you accidently hit yourself?!"

"Maa, maa, don't worry! I've been practicing. So who is this?" the dark haired brat's eyes narrowed at him, but Xanxus wasn't fazed. He seen worst, but the boy is right in suspecting him.

"Someone the Momokyokai been bothering, but he helped with the daily target practice," the boy rubs his forehead, but smile at the faint worried look of the dark haired boy.

He wonders if he would hear VOI! soon. Then he saw faint rain flames on the other brat's wooden sword. _Heh, these civilians aren't half-bad. Maybe in a couple of years I could recruit them._

The fluffy haired brat turns to him to ask, "Did my father send you or something?"

"As if. That _Idiota_ isn't aware of the leak," Xanxus scoffs. As if that man send him. He saw the orders as the first and last mission Federico made, but he was in no condition to fulfill. Although he wonders why Squalo gets annoying that usual when that Vongola mist trash is mentioned…

The boy sighs, "Figures."

Xanxus rolls his eyes thinking about once again of what's up with the world with crummy fathers?

"Mine is cool. He makes awesome sushi! You should try some!" The too happy brat piped up. Xanxus narrowed his eyes, _did he said that out loud?_

"Yep! _"_

"Takeshi stop messing with him," then the _Idiota's_ son's eyes narrowed, "By the way, it's that the reason why you have been slacking off baseball practice?"

The dark haired boy only laughed in response.

* * *

Somehow these two brats took him to a sushi restaurant. He absentmindedly thinks if he ever back in town, he would bring Bel, who is rather fond of this type of food…

"We're home!"

"Welcome back, son—!" Xanxus stares at the speaker, who froze while holding a knife over a fish.

"Wait a fuc*ing minute! Aren't you one of the losers from the time the Shark Trash did his 100 challengers idiocy?"

The sushi chef drops his knife, barely missing his foot. By the surprised look of the brown haired brat and possible second coming of Squalo, it was not normal. The older man began to curse and hissed in Italian.

"What are you doing here, Varia Boss?" The man puts away his knife, but Xanxus wouldn't be surprised he would throw it at a moment's notice. Not up to protective parents, Xanxus walked like he owned the place, but away from the brats.

"Heard from the vine. Some scum sent a hit on the idiot blond head's kid, which wasn't condoned by their famiglia. Unfortunately the leak became a flood by the looks of things, _"_ grumbles Xanxus.

The older man sighs and takes out a sake bottle out and filled a small saucer before giving it to Xanxus. It was somewhat pleasing, but too little. He looks up with a glare, but the other man ignored it as he made a thoughtful look.

The older man switched to Japanese, "Where could they heard about it and why until now?"

"Are you talking about the ones who kept targeting me?" Tsuna crosses his arms and stares at them. The older man and Xanxus stare at Tsuna in different levels of surprise.

"Who is my father, Tsuyoshi-san?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes in suspicion. One of Xanxus' eyebrows rise at the golden fire in the boy's eyes. It wasn't even flickering.

"Tch, so you did figure out who sold you out. Brighter than your idiot old man," Xanxus grins and snatched the sake bottle.

Tsuyoshi face palm, "Dang it, Baka-Iemitsu!"

Seems like the man knew that idiot Lion of Vongola as well. Just before Xanxus took a swing of sake, the chef snatched back the bottle.

Xanxus growled, but his threats didn't made it past his lips when there was harsh chime when the door slammed opened.

"LITTLE BROTHER! I EXTREMELY HEARD OF ANOTHER EXTREME ATTACK! YOU SHOULD EXTREMELY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB AND TOGETHER BEAT THOSE UNEXTREME MEN!"

Xanxus stares at the white cropped haired boy, but not that fazed by the volume. Squalo can do better.

Tsuna responds with a fond smile, "Still a no, Onii-san, but don't worry it has been taken care of."

The Varia boss looks back at Tsuna confused, "The _Idiota_ had another kid?"

"Haha. Nah, he just wants us to call him that!" Takeshi puts in as he goes around the counter to help set up the shop to open.

"It doesn't matter if we are blood related or not, it's their love and care about you that matters, don't you think?" Xanxus stares at Tsuna, but looks away, unable to face the younger boy's kind smile.

Then a dark idea came to him, "Hey brat, you want to mess with your old man?"

Tsuna tilts his head in askance, "What do you have in mind?"

The loser swordsman turned around and yelled, "Whoa! Wait! Xanxus, you cannot just take him just like that! What would his mother say? For that matter, he has a target on his back and you actually going to send him like a lamb to a pack of vicious wolves?!"

Xanxus wasn't impressed, "This is why you lost to my Rain."

He then ignored Tsuyoshi-trash and took a nap. That night, he has plans and no one is going to stop him.

* * *

" _No, I did not drown myself..._ " Xanxus then made a disgusted sound, " _Shark trash...you're not crying are you?_ " there was an insane laughter as someone else took over the phone, _"He was?! I am going to drop the whole cabinet of wineglasses on your girly head, once I get back! Am I surrounded by sissies or something?!"_

Xanxus hanged up and shifted around his seat. He felt he died a little when he craved his obsessed loyal subordinate, Lev-something for his Throne chair. At the moment he is stuck at a no name flying trashcan. He would have taken the Varia Jet, but he prefers the less people know who else is coming with him, the better.

"Haha, your family checking up on you?" Takeshi grins at him and unfazed when Xanxus gave him his worst glare.

Somehow the brown haired brat sense his hidden confusion by their lack of reaction, so he explained, "You didn't get a chance earlier, but Hibari-sempai or President as others call him, exposed us to his glare of death that most of us already got used to it."

"Are you saying I'm not frightening enough for you?" growled Xanxus.

"Oh you are, but I know you are a kind person, especially how much you care for this Federico person," Tsuna goes back to his seat to play cards with Takeshi, leaving a shocked Xanxus.

 _If I was so caring, I would have just trusted Decimo's words that he would never betray me. Then he would never have gotten hurt because of me._

Only until later would he wondered where did the brat heard Federico's name.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Thank you again for reading! Upcoming chapters is in Italy all the way and expect one of the green-eyed siblings' and a certain "baby" appearance! :D** **LaniAhava out!**


	13. Will she still be into Love?

**A/N: Greeting everyone of all walks of life and different times, It has been a busy days for me (so little sleep…still recovering the long nights of meetings and preparations, early starts…).**

 **Anyways, as a reminder, we're still in the Guardian Arc and so far we have: Mist, Lightning, Rain, and Sun. All that is left is Storm and Cloud. Who would they be? Soon in the incoming chapters (and this one!) we'll know!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 12  
Will she still be into Love?**

 _As the Ninth slowly walked around him toward Xanxus, Federico thinks quickly to figure out what else he can do without committing treason himself while trying to save his brother from going through_ that.

 _Yet nothing came up and he began to hyperventilate._

 _He can feel the change within his father's flames; the pain and betrayal within the air, but most of all the despair of doing something that will be irreversible. He took in a deep breath, activating his dying will. His mind cleared and let the words flow out of his mouth in a soft murmur._

" _Don't hesitate and strike hard. Feel nothing, but your resolve. Do it with your dying will…"_

 _Suddenly Federico stands up and pivots his foot, clutching his father's staff that had activated the Zero-Point Breakthrough. He hissed when his hands froze._

" _FEDERICO!" "DECIMO-SAMA!" He ignored the cries of his guardians and who knows who else and focused on the cold tone of his father._

" _ **Decimo.**_ _"_

 _Federico bit his lip as he felt his flame core started to extinguish. As for the ice, it didn't stop as it went up his arm and felt a scream of violation in his soul, but Federico ignore it for now._

" _I cannot answer your question, but I do know there is a line and I will not have you cross it!"_

 _Their flames began give off a sharp harmony factor, trying to press the other to submit. Power began to build up, threatening to kill both sky flame users._

 _It was as Federico was a second away from faltering did, Enrico steps in, "He's right, Father. Everyone here are too angry and too blind that you will do things that a clear mind would regret. Now stop this nonsense, it's not becoming for Vongola to fight among ourselves."_

 _The Ninth blinks and really looks at Federico's frozen hands in horror and immediately cut it off, "Fe—"_

 _When Timoteo reached out to Federico, the younger man flinches back. Seeing his father's hurt face made him wish he hadn't done that._

 _To distract his guilt, Federico turns to see how Xanxus doing, since his younger brother hadn't tried to escape during the whole ordeal. He looked worried at the horror-stricken red eyes of Xanxus._

" _Xanxa—?" Then Federico gasped as a cold grip took hold of his soul. He barely feel the familiar, constant internal warmth._

 _Next thing he knew, he found himself on the ground. The cold ground is nothing compared to the unnatural cold in his frozen hands._

 _Federico distantly hears Shamal yelled in worried, "Someone get a stretcher and I wanted it yesterday_ _!"_

" _Flame…almost …gone?" he mumbles as his eyes shut while the shouting increase before he heard no more._

 _His last thoughts was how his flames flicker to a small ember. Maybe he should have worried more when he first learn of this technique after all._

* * *

Federico slowly opened his eyes as the dream that really was a memory finished playing in his mind not really processing it. There was a slight beeping sound and seems to go in rhythm with his heartbeat. The curtains shut off any sunlight, which the young man was grateful.

Once he was able to shake off somewhat his lethargy, he realized by the looks of the room he was in the private room within the Hospital Wing of the Vongola mansion.

Mansion….fire…XANXUS! Federico sit up fast. The Decimo quickly tried to pull out the needles off, while the soft humming changed into alarms going off.

The door slammed opened, revealing a heaving and panicked Shamal. That is until he stare at Federico's frustration, whose attention already returned in taking off the wires.

" **What do you** _ **think**_ **you are doing**?" Federico stopped at the dark tone of the furious doctor. Not willing to show his fear, Federico glared at him.

"What else? I have to make sure—"

"He's fine," Shamal interrupts. He had his arms crossed with a dark look.

"Who? The Ninth or my brother?" Federico glares at him, but falters when Shamal sighs.

"Physically they are both fine, as for mentally, not my specialty. Don't worry, the Varia boss on a mission. As for you in the other hand," Federico frowned when Shamal pulls the chair and sat down heavily. Shamal rubs his face with his hands, proving how exhaustion the doctor was.

"Do you realize how many times I have to pull you back from the edge? This only proves how weird is your relationship with your flames is. It was weak before, but full of life, almost as if linked to your life source or something. I stopped paying attention to that lightning Arcobaleno since _someone's_ temperature dropped dangerously by then."

Federico froze, "You called _him_ in and he came?!" Sure he was shocked to hear he was close to dying, but the fact of bring in the Lightning Arcobaleno worried him, especially when said Arcobaleno showed up. Verde might be the greatest scientist alive, but the baby sized Arcobaleno never steps in to people's affairs unless it interested him. Especially if it's related to Dying Will flames.

Trying to ignore the empty feeling and disconnection, Federico barely kept his panic in when he asked, "Are my…flames…?"

Shamal didn't even look up when his response was a bit too quickly for Federico's comfort, "Too early to tell."

Federico shakily swallowed his fears and put up a smile, "So how were my guardians behaving?"

"Don't know, it has been days since I last saw them," Shamal stands up and fiddles with the wires and tubes connected to Federico.

Federico's eyes narrowed as he felt something was off, "Wait, how long I've been out?"

"Go to sleep Vongola."

Federico isn't in the mood of the doctor's invasive answers, "Shamal, you will tell me how long—!"

"A week and a half, Decimo-sama," a grim voice responded. Suddenly Genkishi appeared next to the doctor.

Shamal jumps, dropping his clipboard. There was a buzzing sound around Shamal, no doubt that being one of his mosquitoes.

"Don't do that whenever I am in the middle of something!" Shamal growls out.

Ignoring Shamal messing around the equipment that has been keeping him alive, Federico asks, "Shamal, when I am free to escape here?"

Shamal eyes him with an unreadable look and sighs, "Once I finished checking, you are good to go, but nothing strenuous and no training!"

Federico barely contains himself as Shamal finishes up. He couldn't believe he was actually being let out at the first begging! Maybe his old pouting, but not really cute look is working? The Decimo looks back at Shamal's tired look in guilt.

 _Hopefully everything will work out._ He frowns when he couldn't sense anything, not even lingering mist flames of Genkishi. Federico shakes his head, _Nah, I must be more tired than I thought…_

"Alright then, I guess it's time for me to finally take those bandages off your hands," Shamal spoke rather clinical that it took a moment for Federico realize what Shamal meant. He looks down and wondered why he hadn't notice this before.

Without further ado, Shamal took his moment of surprise to quickly take them off. There was a silence as the trio stared at the crisscrossed dark scars on Decimo's hands.

Federico's mind went blank as he stared at his hands. He slowly close them and open his hands, feeling the faint feeling of skin being stretch too thin. Before his thoughts went to a dark turn, Federico felt a sudden weight on his lap. There were brown felt gloves.

When he looks up, Genkishi was gone.

"I guess he went to tell the others of your condition," Shamal leans against the wall, "Now get out, I need to decontaminate the male patient germs from this room."

Federico didn't even notice when Shamal disconnected him from the machines, but he didn't need to be told twice to leave. _Better leave before he changes his mind_ , Federico thought as he quickly changed clothes.

After putting on his gloves on his "healed" hands, Shamal spoke up while looking at his clipboard, "Glad you're back, boss."

Federico stopped turning the doorknob of the door and turned.

With a small grateful smile, Decimo responded, "Thanks for your hard work."

* * *

Federico went to his office to see what he needed to do and hopefully catch one of his guardians.

When he looked at his desk, there was only a handful of files, but not as many as it should be by the time he was gone. _I guess they finally pick up the slack or more like Genkishi and Lancia, since Basil is still learning and Romeo is…well Romeo._

"Oh! You have awaken, Decimo?" Lussuria looks at him in surprised from the doorway. Federico leans over his desk to see if the Vongola sun guardian came with anyone else. He was disappointed that Xanxus wasn't there. In order to cover up his true feelings, he focused on what Lussuria was carrying. It was a couple of folders and a USB drive that contains mission Intel, but that wasn't what was strange.

"Since when you turn in the reports? Isn't that Squalo's job?" Lussuria was silent for a second before laughing it off.

"Let's just say little Squalo is busy with watching Varia while the Boss is out having fun!"

"Shame. I wanted to mess with Squalo since it's rather frustrating how Genkishi keeps avoiding him. Like I wouldn't notice," Federico muttered the last part to himself. He hears a distant thump. Before Federico could look what it was, Lussuria giggles.

"Ah, just the Vongola intuition that sees through all. Are you sure Squalo isn't related to you? He can see through all tricks. It drives Mammon crazy."

"Speaking of intuition," Federico mutters as he sees a report that catches his eye, "Seems like the CEDEF boss left for Japan."

"Oh really?" There was a strange tone in Lussuria's curiosity. Federico didn't dare to look up to show he caught on.

"Yeah. Hopefully he realized his son might be in trouble. I think he should have arrived halfway there by now."

"Oh dear, you mean he just left?" Decimo raises an eyebrow when he heard Lussuria's dramatic gasp.

"Is there something I should know, Lussuria?"

"Mou! That's mean Decimo! I am a loyal subordinate, but worry not, soon you will be seeing your cute little _brother_."

Federico tried to ignore the part of loyal, but then he caught the last word. His shoulders slumped, "If he doesn't hate me…"

"Aww!" Lussuria cooed, leaving Federico blushing.

Federico looked up in surprise, when Lussuria spoke in a rarely somber tone, "Decimo, on behalf of the Varia, thank you for saving for our stubborn boss."

Decimo stared at the sincere look of Lussuria even with his sunglasses on, "I…I just wish it didn't have to go that far…" _or at least trusted me to tell me why he did it._

"Don't we all…" his eyes lingered on the gloved hands of the boss. Feeling self-conscious, Federico's hand twitched at the lack of warmth.

"If I may?" Lussuria whispers, reached over, but stops before getting near Federico's hands for permission.

Federico wishes to trust Lussuria, but ever since his father broke such an oath, Federico isn't sure he can fully trust people. He hides his hands under the desk, "Please forgive me for my paranoia. I just recently been released and who knows what side effects with that technique might do if it mixes with other flames."

Lussuria froze and sighs, "For what is worth, the boss gave specific orders to not attack you. True, it would take time for everyone able to trust again. Especially since I can't help feeling we were expected almost as if…"

Federico frowns and looks through the reports, "Someone rat you out? Well as of late there has been an increase of leaked information and the mission are becoming almost dangerous."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lussuria looked taken back by this information.

"Although I don't fully trust you, I know that you guys are not the type to work underhandedly in a subtle manner," Federico's mouth twitched almost into a smirk.

Lussuria froze for a minute and giggles, "My, my. Aren't you a cutie?"

Federico blushes again as he picks up a separated file, "There was a note for you guys' house arrest, partially lifted. Here's the missions with the new requirements. It should be easy and a good stress reliever. Those Gospella have been too quiet as of late. Figure out what are they up to."

"Gotcha boss," Lussuria winks and sashays to the door, "I will put in a good word for you to see our dashing boss, Decimo~!"

Federico's mouth twitched up, "Get out, Lussuria."

* * *

Federico's back popped as he stretched from sitting on his office chair all morning. He decides to take a break by finding something to snack on.

As he got near the kitchen, he hears Enrico talking, "—love knows no bounds and—"

Suddenly his words were cut off by an unfamiliar screech and things dropping. Worried, Federico runs around the corner and stares.

Romeo looked horrified, while pointing a trembling finger at Enrico. There were a couple of arrows on the ground around him.

Enrico's eyebrows were almost lost up in his forehead, not that Federico blames him. He never seen Romeo unhitched like that before, maybe worried or even furious, but never terrified for his life.

"Is it something I said?"

"D-depends," Federico stood there frozen and unnoticed as his frightened guardian stutters, "H-have you met a girl with p-pink long hair, proclaiming Love is life and nothing stands no chance before its w-wonders?"

Federico opens and closes his mouth wondering how in all that is pastry did Romeo said the word "love" with a capital "L"?

Enrico in the other hand snickers for a moment, but stops when he caught Romeo's serious paling face, "Er, no?"

"Good." He went back being nonchalant and grinning mood. He casually picked up the arrows from the ground as if he purposely dropped them. Federico only shakes his head in amusement. The lightning guardian isn't fooling anyone.

"Greetings Decimo-sama," someone spoke behind Federico.

Federico jumps and turns to Genkishi, "Y-you surprised me, Genkishi. How is everyone doing?"

Genkishi was also carrying something, but quickly hid it behind his back before Federico could see. There is something fishy going on here and Federico is going to figure out what.

"What are you guys up to—?"

"Please excuse me, Decimo-sama, I need to oversee our Rain's training with our Sun," Genkishi disappears in a mist.

 _Great, this means he already left and I was talking to his illusion self. So there ARE up to something! But what?_

Federico narrowed his eyes and turns to see if he can ask Enrico or Romeo, but he found himself alone in the hallway.

"Huh? I'm alone…" He frowns before a grin blossomed in his face, "I'm alone!" He slaps his mouth when he heard himself echo in the empty hallway. He has been waiting for a chance like this for years. Federico ran to his room to change into something casual before jumping out his window, running for freedom.

* * *

Federico breathes in some air he walks around town and his eyes catches a tattoo parlor. _Maybe I should get a tattoo,_ he debated with himself on what kind and where he is going to put it _._ When his eyes catch a glimpse of his gloved hands, his eyes shadowed at remembering his flames' fate.

Shaking his head, he looks up in time to see dark pink haired young girl with her arm bandage came out of the Tattoo parlor. She seems to be looking for someone. After a minute of searching, she gets on a scooter and leaves.

For a long minute Federico stares as if remembering something, but then it was gone. _I'll remember when I remember. It shouldn't be that important,_ he shrugs and goes on his way to get a tattoo.

Before doing so, he sees a young man that looks around Xanxus' and Squalo's age hiding behind a pole. He had somewhat messy blond hair and looking a bit freaked out.

"What are you doing?" Federico asks. In response, he gets a scream from the teenage boy.

Federico clutches his chest in shock as he stared at the younger teen who stuttered out, "Is-s she g-gone?" Before the Decimo could respond, a baby came in and kicked down the freaked out teen.

"Pipsqueak Dino, you're embarrassing yourself!" Noting the signature fedora and yellow pacifier around his neck, Federico's eyes widen in recognition.

Dino groans, "What do you mean, Reborn?"

Reborn sighs in disappointment, "Seems like you need to read your Who Is Who? Which Mafia Bosses and Heirs To Spite Or Suck Up again."

Federico chuckles. He already read that bigger than all the encyclopedias in his library, "Don't worry about it, Dino. Hello Reborn, the Ninth has spoken much about your talents. Are you tutoring the Cavallone heir then?"

"Who are you?" Dino looks at him in wonder. Is like he never seen someone speak normal with the hitman. Which is silly, Federico respects the talents and hard work the Sun Arcobaleno had to do to get where he is now especially about the strange curse that made him shrink from an adult to a child sized body.

"Sorry I'm kind of a hurry since…" Federico looks up and sees the shop was closed for lunch, "Aww I wanted a tattoo."

"Bianchi works fast," Federico frowns at the familiar name, but Reborn jumps on Dino's head, "So Decimo, who are you running away from?"

Federico sighs. There is no way he will lie to the self-proclaimed hitman. The truth is that he just wanted space from his father. He still feels bad at feeling some kind of hatred toward him.

"You are lucky I cannot beat you unless I want your family after me." Federico looks up in surprise to see the shadowed eyes of the hitman. Who knows what the hitman could be thinking, so Federico looks away and sees Dino's eyes shine in hero-worship. _Not again!_

"But I can tell your guardians your location," Reborn casually comments as he drank his expresso.

"No! I mean, not yet, please! I can…help you train him!" He isn't going to figure out why everyone seemed to be busy as of late, but he would enjoy any respite until then.

Reborn jumps off Dino's head and raised his hand to shake Federico's gloved hands, "Ok, welcome to the Protection Program for the Pathetic."

Federico sweat drop as he watched Dino's protested, "I'm not pathetic!"

"Of course not, you're Pipsqueak Dino."

"Right! I am—! What?! Stop calling me that!" Dino pulled his curly blond hair in frustration only to be hit via green slipper from who knows where.

"You may begin now. Distract her," Reborn tugs his fedora with a smirk and a green rope magically appeared out of nowhere quickly drags off a protesting Cavallone heir.

Federico mentally sighs, since it won't do to act un-boss like especially in front of someone of high caliber such as the World's Greatest Hitman. Actually he wasn't surprised Reborn expected his offer especially with the way Reborn agreed quickly. Then he remembers what the hitman said.

"Wait, her?" Federico looks around, but realizes, "They're gone!"

* * *

Federico decided to let whoever she is come to him and sat outside of the nearest cafe.

A familiar young girl got off of her scooter and opened a pizza box, "Hello, may I indulge you in one of my special pizzas?"

 _Must be one of the sample girls who is opening a new pizza parlor or something. I am rather hungry since it's already past lunchtime,_ he thinks, but out loud, "Don't mind if I do."

Before he reached for the slice, she asks, "Just one question, where did the Dino of Cavallone go?"

Federico froze and mutters to himself, "Really, Reborn?"

"You've seen him?!" Federico leans back at the lack of personal space thanks to the love-struck younger girl. And was that sparkles and heart shapes behind her?!

"Well, which question you want me to answer?" he asked warily.

She froze before grinning at him, "Ah, aren't you a sweetheart? Do you by any chance have a girlfriend?"

"Again, which question? You asked me three now," at his response, the young girl smile turned into laughter.

"You're funny. I like you, but don't worry," Bianchi pats his cheek in sympathy, "I already have my true love and that is _Reborn~_ "

At the name of the world' greatest hitman, she gave a forlorn love sigh. Federico isn't sure what to make of this girl and decides to slowly back away.

"I have to go and by the way I am single since I am busy learning my duties. When the right girl comes, I might ask you for advice, Poison Scorpion," Federico waves at her as he quickly takes off.

Then he backtrack to get the pizza box, calmly walking until he went around the corner, while the girl was in dreamland. Once he was out of sight, he ran like demons were after him.

 _If she wasn't dangerous by her blooming poison food skills, I would had pecked her as another crazy fangirl._

He looks down at the box he carried, _The pizza might come in handy for later._

Distantly there was an explosion, but Federico paid no heed to it.

* * *

Federico isn't sure if he should be surprised to find himself almost crashing into Dino and Reborn again.

"You bought pizza! Hurray!" Dino rushed toward Federico, but the latter sidestepped and watched how the younger man tripped and rolled to a stop in an awkward angle.

"Eat this and die. And I meant it literally, its poisoned," Federico was glad he had thick gloves, even if they are bulky, or else his hands will be even more damaged by the escaping fumes from the box.

Dino shoots up and hits the corner of a store window before shouting in surprise, "Poison food? Wait! You talk to Bianchi and survived?!"

"She seemed nice, although her name sounds familiar…Bianchi….Bianchi," Federico taps his chin in thought, trying to remember. He heard of Poison Scorpion from passing reports of upcoming dangerous Mafioso, especially with the fact she was a female. He wouldn't be surprised he would hear more about her.

Reborn lifted his hand up and showed four fingers, "You know, she was my fourth lover. We just broke up last week."

Dino turns to Reborn in horror, "How is that possible?!"

Federico in the other hand, raised an eyebrow, "Isn't she a bit young for you, Reborn?"

In response, the baby only smirks while Dino gaps at them before passing out from the mental breakdown.

Reborn tsks, "Idiot, she's actually an admirer. Maybe in a couple of years I might think again my response."

Federico shakes his head in amusement. He then pokes at the twitching, foaming Cavallone heir, "Your work is pretty much cut out for you, huh?"

"You have no idea," Reborn kicks his student and frowns when Dino still doesn't wake up, "but it's like coal: with the right pressure and stress, you'll get a wondrous diamond."

"Huh? That's an interesting philosophy," then he flinches when Reborn electrocuted Dino. That woke him up. Dino screamed profanities at the smug tutor who smirk widen, promising pain. Too late did Dino realized this and tried to beg for mercy.

 _Good thing the Ninth isn't into those crazy Vongola traditions that he_ accidently _told Reborn about._

He decided he had more important things to do than watch Dino get shot by a barrage of bullets from a green gun and left to explore town.

* * *

Federico sensed he was being followed, but didn't call on to it. After all, he was barely out of the hospital wing and is the Vongola heir, so of course he wouldn't be left completely alone. It's only best to pretend he didn't notice.

 _For all I know, it could be Genkishi. He does have a tendency of being there when I need him…when he isn't busy fighting with Romeo._ His kidnapping incident with the Todd famiglia came into mind.

Speaking of Todd famiglia, Federico was surprised to see the heir and his underlings limping out of an alleyway at that moment. He heard the tell-tale signs of a sword being drawn. _So I was right, Genkishi is here, but better not let him try to kill them._

Although Federico feels the same since there are days Basil gets nightmares either from Iemitsu abandonment or Todd's _interrogation_ (If he hasn't been passing by his guardians' wing on the night before the Cradle Incident or the time Xanxus lost it, Federico wouldn't have seen Lancia trying to calm the upset boy).

Before he debated if he should call them out or not, the Todd heir stops his tracks and looks to his side. Federico couldn't see what caught his attention, but took advantage of it and decided to walk off.

"Well if it isn't pitiful Paulo," a familiar voice drawls.

"The Lovely Poison Scorpion, don't you look—" Paulo began, unfortunately, Bianchi interrupts him.

"Cut the pleasantries, your father isn't here for you to please."

Federico is not getting involved in that. After all he still hadn't had his lunch and it was getting late.

"Who bombed you?"

There was a silence that left Federico uneasy. When he felt Genkishi's presence disappear, Federico rushes to hide behind a wall and strains to hear what is going on.

"—same eyes, of course we should've known," finished Rossie.

"It's going to cost you," the drawl voice of Enzo.

"Whatever, just tell me," she sounded desperate.

The pizza box he was still holding was slightly crushed with the tight grip he had. The way she carried herself, he had forgotten Bianchi is still young and has yet perfected to not to show all her cards when getting information. He isn't willing to leave her alone with someone like the Todd famiglia. Sure they are a joke at times, but there is a reason why they still one of the powerful famiglias.

Before he can think twice of what he is going to do, Federico steps out.

"What are the chances for our paths crossing once again, even though we had yet exchange words?"

The trio looks back at him. They were covered by bruises and rope burns as well as soot.

" **Vongola** ," the Todd heir glares at him.

"Did you get caught up in some impromptu demolition again?" Federico casually walked toward them with his gloved hands in his pockets, showing no weakness.

"Says the guy who already got kidnapped," Rossie crosses his arms.

Federico's smile turned sharp, "At least, I look better off than you."

Paulo growls, but then his eyes flickered to his hidden hands. He smirks, "At least our Famiglia isn't going through what is it call again, Rossie?" Paulo looks at Mohawk haired subordinate.

"Internal dispute, sir," grins the black Mohawk young man.

Federico really needs the update of how the information leaked especially this soon. Something must move to cover such danger, since if it's bad, then there is a possibility that even going to the bathroom, Federico is going to be stalked by bodyguards.

"Is that what the rumors say? Speaking of, last I heard, you were under house arrest for the letting the prisoners escape under your watch," Federico didn't put in the fact that the main boss was there too.

"Shut it! For your information, that is old news. What about you? Did you guardians got tired with your tendency of getting into trouble? At least I am not as troublesome as you. For one thing, I can control my subordinates, but all you do is cry like a little baby!"

Federico's face turned red and growls, "Takes one to know one."

Paulo froze and jumps to attack Federico who already was prepared for him. He ducks down and whirls a kick from the ground, but Paulo jumps up to dodge it. Unfortunately, the Todd heir yet to learn to defend while in the air, so Federico punches up, hitting Paulo's chin as the latter was pulled down by gravity. This caused Paulo hits the ground on his back.

Suddenly, Rossie grabs him and Enzo punches him in the stomach, which proved futile with Federico's hard muscle from all the training he had to do to be good in combat training. This left Enzo holding his bruised knuckles, jumping around in pain as another bruise was added to his collection from an earlier fight.

"Seriously? I do fight hand to hand, you know?" Federico only raises his eyebrow at Rossie's tighten hold of him. Unfazed, Federico turns to Bianchi, "By the way, when you are interrogating someone for information for self-interest or otherwise, don't be obvious about it. Just do your thing or show indifference in your responses. You can even threaten them with a poison food. "

Bianchi blinks at this, "I'll keep that in mind. By the way, do you have this under control?"

Federico only gives her a blank smile. This gets her to laugh, catching on.

"What?! What's so funny?" Enzo snaps.

"Such low class," Bianchi walks to her scooter, "Until we meet again, Vongola."

Federico nods, which irritates Paulo more so, "No one makes fun of me, even a small tramp!"

Suddenly a gun went off.

Everything froze, but just as quickly, Federico saw red after seeing Bianchi casually touches her arm, where the bullet grazed it, almost in shock. Federico simultaneously step on his captor's foot and head-butt Rossie's chin.

"MWOU TWOE! MWOU TWOUG!" Rossie jumped on one foot and his hands going to his face.

Meanwhile Federico easily dodges Enzo's attempt to shield the Todd heir and jumps at Paulo. Catching him in surprise, Federico punches Paulo in the face, who once again falls on the ground. Federico grabs the gun and aims it at his face.

"Pretty coward of you to attack someone behind their back," Federico growls. Warning signs went off when he caught Paulo's smirk as his nose bled.

 _CLICK._

There was something cold and hard against the back of his head. Federico mentally cursed.

"Better a cowardly move to live another day than an honorable death today, don't you think?"

Federico said nothing, but didn't move away the gun from Paulo's face.

"My, what an impasse, don't you think Poison Scorpion?" Paulo asked without looking away from Federico's furious face.

When he didn't get a response, Paulo narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me she's your other guardian. Then again that other brat was pathetic in being easily captured."

Still he said nothing, but Federico is wondering whatever happened to his bodyguards or even Genkishi in not stopping this fight. He knows for sure by now his Mist guardian would have already sliced these guys.

Bianchi decided then to speak up to Federico's despair, "He is nothing, but an acquaintance if you must know, which more than can be said about you. Such a brat being followed by his goons to watch his back. At least Vongola here is braver than you and fights head on. Foolish yes, but more of a man than you."

Why must she goad these guys while the gun is still against his head? He can almost hear the finger pressing the trigger when suddenly the cold metal was gone. Taking advantage, Federico shoots at Paulo who screams and passes out.

"Idiot," the Vongola heir mutters. He only shot next to his head in warning, but Paulo thought he actually killed him, fainting in shock. Federico knows better than make an enemy of Todd for something as dumb as shooting its heir.

"I did it!" someone cheered and Federico was amazed to see Dino had Enzo tied up with a whip. As for Rossie, he was unconscious by a sniff of Federico's pizza that Bianchi grab hold off. He mentally slap himself wondering why he didn't use that earlier.

"Do faster next time," Reborn cuts it.

Dino stomps his foot, "Nothing ever pleases you!"

Bianchi's eyes sparkle when she caught sight of the Sun Arcobaleno baby and runs toward him.

"Well done boss!" Federico turns to look at the owner of the unfamiliar voice. Fortunately it wasn't a Todd subordinate by the proud look the older man with a thin mustache under his nose gave toward Dino.

"Thanks—don't call me boss, Romario!" Dino whined at the end.

Federico looks at Dino fondly especially watching the young teenager walked to him without tripping. He makes a comment that left the Cavallone heir blushing, "That was a good show of using your whip."

"I see," Reborn, who was in Bianchi's arms, somehow dressed up as scientist with large glasses and took out a large notepad. He wrote with a green pencil, "Pipsqueak Dino can fight much better when his famiglia is nearby."

"Re-born! I've already told you I don't want to be boss!"

The Vongola heir asks confused at Dino, "Then what do you want to be?"

"I—?" the younger boy frowned, but then looked at a Bianchi who was busy enjoying her close contact of her crush for a minute then glares at the Todd famiglia.

"I just want to stop guys like him," Dino kicks the knocked out Paulo, "from picking on other people with no reason. Just because we have power, doesn't mean we can do whatever we want."

Federico smiles as he pats Dino's head, "You have the right idea. You're already halfway there to be a good boss, Dino."

"Not you too!" Dino cries out before Reborn jumps from Bianchi's arms to kick his head. Bianchi sighs dreamily at the sight.

"Stop embarrassing yourself in front of the Vongola heir, Pipsqueak Dino!"

"V-vongola heir?!" Federico flinched at the high pitch screech of the Cavallone heir. Although he was wondering why the boy sound so surprised. Didn't Reborn mentioned it earlier?

Reborn jumps on top of Dino to shut him up, while the Cavallone subordinate winced in sympathy.

Then the Sun Arcobaleno baby smirks at Bianchi, leaving Federico feeling a strange déjà vu, "Bianchi, the Vongola Decimo has a slot for storm guardian if you're interested, but you can apply another job like a cook, if you wish."

"Oh, I cannot do that, Reborn. My true place is with you at my side and together take the darkness to make this bloodied world kiss our feet."

"That _guy_ is there~" Reborn vaguely points out. Federico has a bad feeling about this…

"Boss, I will happily be one of your guardians," Bianchi tried to get his hands, but Federico leans back. She only chuckles, unfazed by how uncomfortable he is.

Dino in the other hand, has his mouth dropped, "Reborn! You can't just _chose_ Decimo's guardians! They must be chosen by Decimo himself!" Federico nervously laughs. Funny, all of his guardians straight out offer themselves in their own way.

Reborn dramatically sighs, "I do a favor for someone and this is the thanks I get? Ungrateful kids these days."

Federico finally remembers something that has been eluding him all day and looks at Bianchi, "Wait a minute! Now I remember where I heard you! It's from my Lightning and I think Shamal too…?"

"Shamal, eh?" Bianchi leans on one leg and raises her eyebrow, showing little interest. She is learning fast, "By the way who is your Lightning?"

"My lightning?" Federico isn't sure if he should tell her, especially when he now fully remembers Romeo's look when someone mentions her. Then again, he has been messing too much with Genkishi and wouldn't be surprised if because of him, Genkishi didn't help out earlier.

"That would be Romeo. He still insists for me to care for my fan club, which I still see no head or tails of…"

Federico remembers back at Valentine's Day when he only had a couple of chocolates, while Genkishi looked very tired, was carrying a large bag of _something._ Federico had asked if it was his, but Genkishi looked blank (more so than usual) and didn't answer.

" **Hmph! Rather hypocritical of him,** " she glared a bit too darkly. Federico is having second thoughts in letting her into the Vongola. Maybe he can turn her down gently?

"There is a man I want to kill for the humiliation I had to endure," Then she takes out her small bag from her scooter, "I will follow your orders…as long as it isn't against my policy."

"Policy?" Federico really needs to find Enrico or even a book about being a boss. So far, he is the one pulling the weight and his guardians being the demanding. Shouldn't it been the other way around? He really isn't that desperate for guardians, no matter how excited his brothers and…the Ninth is.

When Federico turns to Reborn, he realizes it was only himself and Bianchi without including the knocked out Todd subordinates and heir. Before he can think of a way of telling Bianchi off, Genkishi suddenly appears with a car. Fortunately or unfortunately, he was alone.

"The others are waiting for you Decimo-sama. Also we have dinner with the rest of the guardians," Genkishi had an amused glint in his eye when he looked at Bianchi, "So we can get to know each other better."

"Guess I'll leave the scooter here," Bianchi pushes the scooter at the edge of the street and leaves the keys at plain sight.

"Wouldn't someone steal it?"

"Oh, it isn't mine. Maybe the owner will find it again. Not my problem," Bianchi shrugs. Federico wonders if he should not only worried about his food, but some of his stuff as well.

 _Hopefully she gets put off by the craziness of the mansion life?_

He can only hope.

* * *

They took the back entrance to the mansion that led to the large Vongola mansion's forest.

This happened to be the location of the Vongola Tenth generation guardian dinner. It was more like a large picnic with many kinds of sandwiches and desserts. All the food were spread out on a very long wooden table with the red and white checkered tablecloth. He wondered about that instead of candles there were lightbulbs, lighting up the small clearing for this banquet. The seats were long benches, which was too much since it's just five—six now–of them.

Unfortunately the formal like dinner air lasted a couple of minutes. They all sat down on the benches when Romeo finally made eye contact with Bianchi with a squeak. Suddenly there was a flying beef sandwich that transformed into a purple mess of blob toward the Vongola tenth generation Lightning guardian. Lancia sighed and pulls in Basil closer to him as if trying not get involved in their food fight.

Then to Lancia's and Federico's horror, Basil took a bite of said beef sandwich that landed on his plate when Romeo hits it back with his plate.

"It's rather spicy, but not bad, you want some Lancia?" Lancia looks pale, but gives a shaky smile.

"No, but if you starting to feel sick, don't eat it."

"Nah, it's better than the food here. She must have the chef's touch." Lancia shakes his head and goes back to eating, dodging when a couple of food flew his way. Basil imitated him.

"What did Romeo do anyways?" Federico thinks out loud as he watches Romeo, who run out of food to throw that was near his reach and not contaminated, screaming in terror around the clearing.

He immediately regrets his question with the way Genkishi had an unholy glee look as he watched the lightning guardian run from the new storm guardian, "What I glimpse on Romeo's letter (Federico thinks to himself more like he read all of it) is that he would no longer have time to visit the annual Handsome and Romantic Romeo Fan club as her date. I believe she took it…personal."

Right then Federico decides to wash his hands out of their chaos since he has not eaten since lunch and dang it, he wants to eat that dessert before Bianchi thinks of doing her poison touch thing. Besides the only damage will be the forest and there had been talk about clearing up this part of the forest anyways.

That is until Romeo trips over a cupcake. Federico cries out in horror, almost choking on his drink "Blasphemy! The cupcake was innocent!"

Genkishi raises an eyebrow at him making Federico feel defensive, "What? It's a waste of cupcake, although by the damage it did to Romeo's shoes, Bianchi must have baked it herself."

Romeo threw his shoes at Bianchi, who dodges it before slamming a pie to his back.

"AHHHHHH! I NEED A DOCTOR!"

Basil looks up from eating a purple frosted cookie in worried for Romeo, but Lancia kept reminding him to eat his food. Federico is rather thankful for Lancia's common sense…

"Serves him right," someone mutters behind him. Federico turns to see Shamal watching in cruel amusement at Romeo's terrible luck.

"Shamal, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you picked up a lovely lady and behold, an old flame."

Federico groans and still debating if he should interrupt such a bonding moment, "Geez, what is going on with today? Is it Pedophile Day or something?"

"Ped-dophile?! And who is this person you put me under the same category?!"

Federico pales, realizing he just insulted the world's greatest hitman and the one who knows everything. Federico whimpers and wonders if he should start writing his will. Then again being the boss of all bosses usually means a shorter lifespan, in exception of the Ninth. He really should get around to writing one then.

"You didn't hear it from me. Nope I didn't NOT call **him** of all people a pedophile."

Then Federico realizes as he sees Bianchi grinning down at Romeo who was crawling and whimpering in pain, yet Shamal had made no move toward the teenage girl (not that he wants Shamal to do it, it is rather…disturbing especially if she is now his guardian and responsibility and the whole fraternizing thing).

Even though the man now is in charge of the Hospital Wing and had somewhat mellowed out in treating men, he still goes after any woman or anything with a skirt. So he wondered why he isn't actively going after Bianchi yet. _Maybe with her in her killing mode, Shamal isn't eager to get involved in that._

"PERVERTED DOC! SHAMAL, MY FRIEND! SAVE ME!" Romeo rushes to them at full speed. Federico curses when he sees a rain of purple fumed cake coming toward them.

Fortunately Genkishi grabs the Decimo and finds himself transported behind Bianchi. She suddenly comes into a halt and the temperature dropped before killing intent exploded around her.

"YOU! WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"

Shamal turns pale and looks around in guilt, "Oh, you have a brother?"

Federico vaguely feels he is watching those soap operas he seen the servants watch whenever they think no one is looking.

" **Shamal…** "

"Well…you see I've been chosen to be in charge of this rather large Hospital wing," something must of shown on Bianchi's face because Shamal sighs, "He ran away a couple of weeks ago. I've been keeping tabs on him though. Got himself a nickname, the feared Hurricane Bomb Hayato."

"That street brat is your brother?" Romeo speaks up from one of the bushes that Federico knows for sure was destroyed earlier. Federico face palms when Bianchi returns to killing Romeo again.

 _Maybe I should intervene now,_ Federico thinks as he finishes the last bite of tiramisu

Federico took a step forward, but pulled back by Genkishi, who shook his head.

"She won't kill him, I will make sure of that," Genkishi promised. Federico crosses his arms and not believing him, "I will!"

Federico sighs, "Bianchi! We need to speak with the…Ninth for you to formally joined Vongola," His guardians who seen _that_ incident must have caught his slight hesitation when he called the Ninth by his title, then again the present boss did indirectly hurt their boss.

"Decimo sir! Can we join you as well?" Basil shouts, barely finished with his dinner. Lancia looks up in askance as well.

Federico stares all his guardians that even Bianchi stops to look around in curiosity. She probably trying to figure out what they are truly asking. _I wouldn't be surprised by the end of the day, she'll know._

"Fine, let's go, only after Bianchi and Romeo finishes eating. You can go back to messing around after the meeting," Federico sits back down and watches them with his arms crossed. Somehow the two sat on either side of Federico.

When Romeo looked around something to eat, wincing at his slightly burned back (it burned through his Hammerspace Sleeveless Jacket 2.0), he whined, "Boss-Man! You ate all of the tiramisu!"

"You shouldn't be too surprised Romeo-nii!" There was a silence at Basil's words.

"Eh?" Romeo looks confused at Basil.

"He called you brother in Japanese, idiot," Bianchi picks up her utensils.

"You know Japanese?!" Basil stands up excitedly. Bianchi looks up and smiles fondly at the child. Federico narrows his eyes. He does remember earlier she mentions about her brother and turns to Shamal to ask more of it. Unfortunately he was gone.

 _Well I guess there will be hunting soon, Shamal_ and wonders if offering a job to Shamal was what had the child runaway for.

He sighs wondering another mission is in order. Which reminds him, didn't he had another mission about someone being targeted? He would have to ask Genkishi about it after the meeting with the Ninth.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for holding on until the next update and to any new readers, thank you for reading :)**

 **Little Federico sure missing his little brother. Someday, little Federico, someday… Question: Does anyone want me to bring back the invited guests or have special interviews?  
Upcoming up next is the explanation of the earlier explosion that Federico distantly heard; Soon the beloved trio of sky, rain and storm will be formed!  
LaniAhava out!**


	14. Side Story 2

**A/N: What is this? Tsuna sure is getting quite the collection, but some are not ready to leave yet.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Story 2** **  
Storm with a slight chance of Mists**

"Mou, if you only Boss brought you a week later," the feathered boa wearing "man" pulled Tsuna's cheek. Takeshi was no help with him torn between laughing at Tsuna's position and eager for the second of command swordsman of these strange mansion of what he suspects as assassins or at least questionable borderline illegal activity center. He has yet to see any drugs being exchange.

Tsuna is starting to regret even coming to Italy. He already feels wary with the fact that his father is high up there. _Mafia, of all things, it had to be the mafia._ He is annoyed that just when he was starting to get the hang of not having his "father" around and having something akin to friends, this curveball shows up and it only gets worse from there.

Rubbing his cheek at the pulling, Tsuna asks, "Where are we going, Lussuria-san?"

"Nee-chan! My I just love your Japanese. I could almost eat you up!" Tsuna sidesteps at the obvious attempt of pulling his cheeks again.

Nee-chan giggles and just keeps walking around knocked out subordinates, yes they were knocked out. They are only too still by the bad lighting. Yes that is what Tsuna is going for and is sticking with it.

* * *

"Where is Mammon, Mukuro?"

Tsuna peeks in and looks at the slightly older boy. He only blinks when the boy turns to him with his two colored eyes.

"Kufufu, who is this? So small and _venerable,_ " Takeshi's smile turns sharp at this, but Tsuna wasn't fazed. He feels some kind of bond with this one that it reminds him of Nii-san and Takeshi and sometimes of Hibari-sempai. Strange.

"Please don't mess this one up. Boss is protecting this one and if all goes well, we might even let you mess around Italy with your friends."

Some emotion flashed through the older boy's eyes before it was quickly blinked away, "Are you really trusting with me with two _innocent children?_ "

"Consider it practice! Well I'm off to give the mission details to the others. Finally, we are getting out of this place!" Lussuria skips out the room, leaving Tsuna and Takeshi with Mukuro who picks up a book next to him to read.

Tsuna looks around and fidgets as he felt something nagging him to go outside the mansion.

"Is your Dad outside, Tsuna?"

Tsuna frowns and shakes his head, "No, but there is something I have to do first…"

"Let's go then!" Tsuna shakes his head and turns to see Mukuro staring at them.

"Oh, so you're the CEDEF'S son?" with so much grace, the older boy places a bookmark that was edged with suspicious red stains in the book with no pictures.

"CEDEF?" Tsuna frowns, thinking maybe he should have not stopped Xanxus from telling him more about his father.

"I thought for sure that scarred face boss of my teacher told you everything. Seems like something he would do. Mind you, it wouldn't be from the goodness of his heart," Mukuro shrugs.

" _Only the basics, since I ended up wanting to hear it from_ his _mouth," Xanxus had raised an eyebrow when Tsuna quickly changed his mind to hear everything of his father. He only said something about "good luck with that, brat."_

The young brown haired boy shakes off the memories and stares the sudden disappearance of Mukuro. Then a nagging something whispers to look back. Trusting his instincts, Tsuna whirls and grabs hold a handle. He blinks at the pointed end of the trident was inches away from his face with flickers of strange violet colored flames that didn't exactly burn, but not comfortable.

"How interesting. So your blood is strong with you," for a second longer, Tsuna grips the trident tight as Mukuro tried to pull it back.

"You really need to be careful unless you want to stain your trident," Tsuna then let's go, ignoring the confused look of the older boy, turns to Takeshi. The Japanese boy's narrow eyes flicker a look of animosity toward the pineapple haired boy before looking very worried at Tsuna.

Tsuna in response just smile and nods.

"We will leave you alone then," Tsuna bows and began to walk out of the room with a too close Takeshi on his left.

"Do you by any chance have sky flames?"

Tsuna stopped from reaching the doorknob with his hand.

"You know, orange flames that feels so right and sing your soul, or so I _heard_ ," Tsuna had a bad feeling what it isn't being.

Tsuna turns to look at the boy again and stares hard. Takeshi shifted a little closer, almost touching shoulder and arm, but Tsuna was focused on the boy's eyes. The haunting look of the older boy's eyes showed something messed him up, yet he is still functioning despite of it. Of course he can now see that one of the eyes, is really red and a symbol flickers for a moment before he could read what it was.

"Did you teleport or you run really fast?" Tsuna blurts out.

The boy stops and then laughs and laughs. He seemed to have a firm hold on his trident as if keeping himself from falling on the ground. Tsuna covers his face, feeling déjà vu. Something is going to happen and he would have no control over. He just hopes it would not involve him running for his life or worse fighting against odds again.

He barely recovered that time he "fought" one of the Twins.

"Cute," Mukuro hums to himself as if seeing something they cannot see then blinks back to himself, "I have time. How about I show you around Italy. Maybe we _might_ cross path with your father."

"Tsuna—" Takeshi whispers in warning, but Tsuna's intuition says this is a perfect opportunity. For what he isn't sure. What he does know it won't be his father. His intuition has yet to fail him (it made him regret so much, no matter how much later he finds it was not useful, but no inconvenient).

"Sure, but no cutting," Tsuna give him a hard glare that made Takeshi sigh.

"Kufufu, of course! Now gather around little ones, better not get separated in Mist express. Just be glad I don't charge like my master. You won't able to afford it."

Takeshi quickly grabs Tsuna's hand and hold tight, but stood between the younger boy and the suspicious older boy.

"Such a puppy," Mukuro chuckles before concentrating. Faint flames flicker around them that seemed to hum in resonance with Tsuna's. The brown haired boy felt Takeshi's grip tighten making him turn to see a faint blue flames flicker around the black haired Japanese boy.

Just as the reality began to shift, Mukuro gasps. A faint echo of two boys waking up and the mind image disappeared, but the concentration was broken. Tsuna and Takeshi separated from Mukuro who looked worried as he tried to reach them, but it was too late.

Suddenly the two Japanese boys found themselves landing on the hard stone road. Tsuna rubs his sore head and hears a scooter passing by, driven by a pink haired older girl. She seems like she is looking for someone. _That makes it two of us._

* * *

 _Stupid Shamal_ , Hayato grumbles. It has been almost a month since he ran away from Shamal's apartment. He wouldn't admit it, but kind of miss their training sessions.

To think this will be the second time he left the place he stayed at. The first time was at the mansion he grew up to be the heir to Gokudera famiglia, but then he found out he was a child from a mistress and not from his father's wife, he knew his status will be questioned. This might be problematic since some people from Gokudera famiglia treated him only because of his heir status.

Then one day he heard in one of the streets from some Gamma guy or whatever of being a right hand man, who always protect the boss. There was something he saw the look of adoration and peace on the man's face as he guided his boss who looked back with such trust and _something,_ from then on Hayato was hooked. To able to follow someone who needs him, who he can protect. A sense of purpose since he doesn't deserve to be taken care of. After all it never bring him happiness.

* * *

That is when that pervert Shamal comes in. Ever since his piano teacher ( _mother_ , he finds out too late) passed away, Shamal became like a weird uncle/father to him and took him in. Is not like anyone would truly miss him in in the mansion since the only person who kind of care, took off in some kind of vengeance crusade against those Love nonbelievers and heartbreakers like Romeo.

For a couple of years, Shamal reluctantly taught him how to use dynamites and defend himself. He can calculated how many dynamites it takes for different explosion sizes and for how long they last. It was rather nice that someone actually took the time to pay attention one on one with him.

Then one day Shamal came back focused more than ever and buried himself in medical books and research, no longer having time to teach him how to prefect his bombs.

Hayato felt neglected. Since there is no point to burden the man, especially if he has no use, Hayato left. Now he is wandering around Italy all while trying to get a job as a hitman.

At first he thought it was going to be easy. This is the land of the mafia and everyone who is anyone will be willing to pay to kill someone, right? But no one wanted to hire "a snob nose brat" with no known credentials, even if he was gaining a fearsome nickname as the Hurricane Bomb Hayato.

"One day," Hayato growls to himself at another failed attempt in getting a job, "One day you all going to regret for shutting your gates at Hurricane Bomb Hayato!"

He ignored the sniggers from the gate keepers of the some fish named famiglia. And no, he wasn't crying! It's a little rainy that day.

* * *

The silver haired young boy was looking through the dumpster of a restaurant for his late breakfast. He had run out of funds he saved up before running away and the jobs were low as of late.

"What do we have here?" Hayato turns and scowls at the young men. They seem familiar. That meant they're must be from some mafia famiglia. The boy would have offer his services, but he is tired and not willing for another disappointed at this time of day.

"Just passing through," Hayato mumbles with his head down. He tries to pass through them to get out of the alley, but he was pushed back. Then again, he wouldn't mind on venting out. These low-life thugs probably get a kick from messing around with innocent civilians. Well he would show them!

"Hey, aren't those foreigners? They're just kids," one of the three young men pointed out from the alley's entrance. Hayato follows their line of sight and stares at two boys similar to his age, looking a little lost. Tourists, who caught the eye of some famiglia thugs. This isn't going to end well, but not his problem.

"Wow, Tsuna, you really are a trouble magnet," someone spoke in Japanese.

"Ah wittle foreigners are wittle wost?" The black haired young man who stood between two others spoke in a high mocking voice.

The two boys look confused at him,

"Tch! Idiots, don't you know Japanese?" Hayato crosses his arms.

"Hello! Do you know where a teenager with red feathers with bla-mph!" The brown haired boy covered the taller boy's mouth and glared at him.

"You two do realize these amateurs do not understand Japanese?" Hayato pointed out with his thumb toward the three outraged young men in a condescending manner.

The brown haired boy blushed before gasping in surprise when he reached some kind of realization, "You can speak Japanese!"

Hayato rolls his eyes, not believing the nerve of this small boy, "No kidding Sherlock."

In response to Hayato's comment, the brown haired boy throws an annoyed look at him. He grumbles, "Don't have to be rude about it. Is it an Italian thing or something?"

Hayato's eye twitched at the gall of the tiny Japanese boy, "Shut it you freaky Islander!"

"Mah, mah, don't get mad with us. We just want directions," Hayato eyed suspiciously at the taller boy. There is a sense of danger from his smiling façade.

 _Are they undercover or something?_

"Hey stop speaking gibberish, you are in Italy, speak it!" the black haired young man growls.

"Not my fault you are bunch of lowlifes!" Hayato snaps at them.

"Speak for yourself punk! You're a _nobody_ in these streets. Fortunately you are in luck," the older teen look at him condescending that left Hayato gritting his teeth. He didn't really want to hear the offer, but he was getting tired from dump diving for food.

"The name is Paulo and this is Enzo," Paulo pointed the quiet nodding young man with brown hair that cover his eyes, "and that is Rossie," he nods at the arm crossing slightly older with a dark hair Mohawk.

The leader smirks, "Since I am the heir to the great Todd famiglia, I am capable of offering you a deal."

Hayato tensed as he caught the heir eyeing unkindly at the two foreigners, but kept his focus at the Todd heir. Guess he was halfway right about them being part of a famiglia.

"What kind of deal?"

At this Rossie spoke up, "Heard you are some kind of demolition expert."

Hayato puffs up with pride, "Of course! I even have a moniker; the Bomb Hurricane Hayato."

Rossie snorts, but before Hayato could bomb him to kingdom come, Paulo smirked.

"I will let you off the hook if you bomb these little kiddies."

Hayato stares at him shocked, but turns into a scowl, "Sure whatever."

He takes out a couple of dynamites. _Should be easy enough, I don't even know them..._ yet Hayato can't help, but hesitate especially at the somehow knowing brown eyes of the youngest boy.

"Hey look Tsuna! He has candles! Maybe he knows today it's your birthday!" Hayato wasn't fooled by the taller boy's smile and his casual act of stepping in front of the younger brown haired boy.

The brown haired boy's eyes met his green eyes, "Whatever he said; he won't give it to you."

"You don't know anything," he throws a couple of short timed dynamite at them and the brown haired boy's eyes narrowed.

"Takeshi, throw them back!" The older boy's eyes narrowed and caught the dynamites, then threw them at the three young men.

BOOM!

Fortunately the dynamite was meant to be nonlethal, but this was not good for Hayato.

Rossie grab something to clear off the smoke, leaving Paulo and Enzo glare at the silver haired-boy, "Treachery!"

Hayato panicked and shakes his head, "No! It's not! It wasn't my intention!"

"Did I throw it too hard?" The taller of the Japanese young boys casually commented.

Paulo in the other hand look furious and cracked his knuckles, " **Kill 'em.** "

The other two young men smirks and took out their knives.

Hayato took a couple of steps back while taking out more of his dynamites.

"Takeshi!"

Hayato follows the shout of the brown haired boy. He watched the taller boy that he bets its Takeshi barely dodging a swipe from a knife to his neck. It only left a scratch on his chin.

"When are you going to fire those firecrackers?" Takeshi yelled at him.

"Fi-fire crackers?!" he shouts feeling offended in behalf of his weapons, barely dodging Enzo's amateur attack from the back, "Its dynamites, you weirdo!"

"Haha, sure whatever they are called."

"So regretting in not going back home earlier; I would see my stupid old man, he says! It will be an interesting vacation, he says! I going to give him a piece of my mind, that's I'm going to do," Tsuna eyes flashed gold as he seemed like a blur when reinforcement for the Todd famiglia showed up, who at first seemed eager for blood. Now they seemed fearful of the boy who may or may not have a sky flame on his forehead.

" **I'M GOING TO SCREAM AT THEIR FACES! HIM AND THAT DUMB MAN WHO CALLS HIMSELF MY FATHER**!"

Takeshi whistles from being caught tightly between two Mafiosi, "Tsuna sure is mad. Good thing these guys are willing to be his punching bags."

Hayato throws a knife at one of the guards that had caught Takeshi in a hold.

"Thanks Firecracker boy!" Takeshi's laughs.

"It's Hayato, you crazy laughing lunatic!"

 _How can these kids be casual about fighting?! Especially the brown haired boy who few minutes ago looked like someone who couldn't even able to hurt a fly?!_ Hayato's eye twitched. Maybe his earlier suspicion these boys being some kind of undercover may have some merit.

Although he almost felt sorry and actually flinched at the hits the youngest boy unleashed on those pathetic thugs.

* * *

"Thanks for being our guide," Tsuna bows at Hayato.

"Tch! Whatever," Hayato looked everywhere, but at the brown haired boy, not wishing to let the other boy see him blush. It has been a very long time since someone sincerely thanked him, just because.

"You're really a great person, Hayato-chan!" Hayato turns to splutter and was a remark away from choking Takeshi.

Fortunately, the happy boy grins turns his attention to the youngest boy, "You should really invite him to your Tenth birthday party!"

"Takeshi, we are lost in Italy. There is no way I'm celebrating with nothing to show for it. Besides I don't do birthdays," Tsuna frowns trying to forget something.

"Haha, lost? It was your idea to walk around town instead of staying in the same spot that Mukuro guy took us. Something about a feeling that told you to explore or something?"

Tsuna groans at this and turns his attention back to Hayato. The latter was listening, but felt awkward at the third wheel feeling, "Please ignore Takeshi, Hayato-kun. Although," Hayato looks confused by the bright look of the boy, "As gratitude for saving us and helping us out, we can invite you for a small meal. Once we find Xanxus."

"Xanxus…," Hayato's face turned pale, perfectly remembering the youngest son of the Ninth boss of the most powerful mafia famiglia in Italy if not in the world, "The guy with red feathers and a horrible scowl that call everyone trash? _That_ Xanxus?"

"Oh! You know him?!" Takeshi grins and Tsuna looked almost hopeful for some reason.

Hayato stares at them in horror for a second and sighs. He had seen many things in the streets and most people who are tourists like from another country get paranoid/scared when faced by the mafia, "Figures why you are not fazed by the mafia."

"Actually I just found out I have a link through my father a day ago," Tsuna rubs his temple.

"Me too! I guess that's why Pops actually slap himself when he heard Tsuna's dad name," Takeshi laughed while Tsuna whimpers looking like trying to forget the memory.

"Amateurs is right!" Then he heard a familiar click of a gun behind him.

It happened so fast. One minute he was going to push the two kids down (although why would he do that?!), then the next there was an explosion that is nothing to do with dynamites. Coughing from the ground he suddenly found himself, Hayato stares above him. He mesmerized by the flames flickering around Tsuna's forehead, realizing he didn't imagined them earlier.

"Sky flames…" Hayato stared how Tsuna's eyes narrowed and focused like a…true boss.

When the sky flame wielding boy turned to him with a voice laced with power and asked, "Are you alright?"

Right then and there, Hayato Gokudera made an oath, while Takeshi over there beat the living daylights out of the gun wielder, "I will follow you always, Juudaime!"

"Eh? What did you just call me?" Tsu-no Juudaime looked at him in horror, releasing his beautiful, awesome flames.

"Forevermore I remember it was on your tenth birthday that you saved my life by using your beautiful flames! So I shall call you Juudaime!" he would have offered himself as his right hand man, but Hayato isn't eager to be turned down this soon. Maybe in time he will offered it, hopefully it isn't taken.

"Okay…I guess," Tsuna scratches his cheek, "But don't you have a place to stay–?"

"No! I have nowhere to go back to, but even if I did, I will follow you anywhere!"

Then they heard something break. Together, Hayato and Tsuna stares how Takeshi sliced the gun in with a sword and somehow knocked out the older Mafioso with faint Rain flames.

Hayato asks curiously, last he checked those guys were wielding small knives, "Where did he get that sword?"

"I stop wondering about those types of things since I saw him pitch a ball through a reinforced steel wall," Tsuna deadpans.

* * *

"So do you know where he is?" Takeshi asks.

Hayato ignores the sword boy maniac and focuses on to the fluffy haired boy, "Juudaime, why do you need to meet Xanxus?"

Takeshi unfazed at being ignored, responded, "He brought us here!"

Hayato froze and slowly turns at Juudaime, "How—? What—? Why?!" He was shocked. How did someone like Juudaime meet such a fearsome person?! Was he kidnapped? Blackmailed?!

 _That's it!_

"Whatever that man forced you to be with him, I will retrieve it back Juudaime!"

Tsuna stares at him while Takeshi laughs, "Nah, he just kidnapped Tsuna so we can meet up with his old man," then his eyes narrowed, "Do you by any chance know Sawada Iemitsu?"

Hayato's eye twitched, "Will you stop changing the subject?! Besides why would you need the Young Lion of the great and powerful Vongola anyways?"

Juudaime rubs his forehead again, Hayato panicked worried what could be hurting him. Maybe the earlier attack from those nobody Todd people did manage to hurt his Juudaime!

Before he can voice his fears, Juudaime sighs, "Figures he would be involved into something big," turning to Hayato, "Do you know where _he_ is then?"

Hayato blinks and stares in horror before throwing himself to the feet of his precious Juudaime who yelps in surprise, "Forgive me Juudaime! I only know he is important, but my lessons didn't covered their location before I left."

"Lessons?" Takeshi asks, "What kind of lessons?"

"No one is talking to you!"

"Eh? But you're talking to me right now," Takeshi smiles that annoying smile at the fuming Hayato.

Before Hayato exploded, Tsuna shouts at them, "Stop it you two!"

Then Juudaime turns red in embarrassment as if realizing something, "I'm so sorry! We never formally introduce ourselves did we?"

Before Hayato could eagerly obey the unspoken command, an older female voice spoke up,

"Hello," A young woman with white shoulder-length hair smiles at them. She had a long scarf with an engraved "M" that Hayato barely glanced. Juudaime staring at her curiously. Then again, anyone would with the woman speaking clear Japanese in Italy, especially when down a couple of alleys was the knocked out Todd thugs and heir.

His musing were interrupted when he felt someone staring at him. The dynamite wielding boy pinpointed it with a glare at the young woman. She seemed to be trying to remember something, staring a bit too hard than normal at him.

"How curious, you remind me so much of my dear friend, Lavina," her eyes soften, "She played the loveliest pieces."

 _L-lavina? That's my…!_

The sounds around the stone road muted and his surrounding disappeared as he focused on the woman. Almost whispering in reverence, "You knew my mother?"

The woman's eyes widen and fiddles with her long scarf, "Goodness, if it isn't Hayato-chan? What are you doing outside the Gokudera mansion?"

He looks down, not wishing to answer her question, "Can you pretend you never saw us? We are on a mission and—"

Juudaime interrupts him by putting his hand on his arm, "I wouldn't mind hearing any tales of Gokudera-san's mother."

Hayato turns to Juudaime in surprise and wonder how much does he know about his mother being dead (especially when he never found out she was his mother only years after her death).

Takeshi must have caught his confusion and loudly whispered, "Tsuna has a crazy intuition."

"I have to go to work right now…" she trails off and looks at them as if contemplating something, "How about in exchange of a couple of stories, you helped me out in the restaurant. We are having a Japanese cuisine this week and the _Boss_ would love to have authentic Japanese people tonight! Besides if you get tipped, you get to keep it."

"Sweet! Can I help with some cooking? Pops sometimes let me help with the sushi," somehow the sword disappeared. Hayato perfectly remembers the taller Japanese boy wielding it with some killer intent and now cheerful idiot. Something isn't right with this guy.

"Of course!" the woman clapped excitedly.

"I don't think I do anything special, but I am willing to help that is within my power!" Juudaime grins at the older woman who was only a second away from hugging him and never letting go (he seen it on his sister, er half-sister's face on stupid Romeo or Reborn pictures).

Hayato might be interested to know more about his mother, but no one is getting too close to Juudaime, "I'll go where Juudaime goes!"

"Then its settled, we stay to help as much as we can and then we leave," Juudaime nods.

Hayato and Takeshi turns to him in wonder. _Wasn't he looking for someone?_ Juudaime only gives a bright smile at Hayato, which somehow Takeshi knew what Juudaime was thinking because the older boy had the gall to wink at him.

He is so figuring out a way to get sword maniac back!

* * *

"Welcome to the _Vongola_ sponsored 'Round the World cuisine!" Hayato jumps a little in surprised. He was so busy thinking about revenge plans that he didn't realize they already made it. He really need to train more since by now Juudaime could've been dead five times, at least.

Vongola. Now that is something not one mafia grown child or adult not know about. They are the most powerful famiglia and while there are rumors of internal dispute, the famiglia is still to be feared. One of the things Vongola does is backing in open-secret civilian restaurants as one of its many public covers. There was an opening of a restaurant a few years back when the mysterious of owner of said restaurant was scouted out by the oldest son of the Ninth boss.

"Don't we have to speak with the owner first?" Takeshi asked.

She gives a soft smile that give Hayato the chills, "The name is Mimi and as of today I am your boss. Just don't mention noodles or my last name, then we're good."

 _Last Name?_ Hayato turns to Juudaime and isn't surprised that somehow Juudaime looked like he knew she was going to say that.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Thank you for your great patience readers!**

 **Wonder if anyone caught on the hints in this chapter, if not then in the next chapter it would be explained. Upcoming next is a special moment between boss and guardians and Federico being a crybaby :3  
LaniAhava out!**


	15. Will he have known what to do?

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading this AU of mine that is mostly not mine since copyright and all that! The timeline is near the end of October. Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13  
Will he have known what to do?**

 _Federico's eyes narrowed and his hands twitched as warmth hums within himself._ Only a little longer…

 _Genkishi whirls around with his two swords and rushes at Federico. Then the Vongola mist guardian sidestep and more illusions of himself appeared to attack from all sides._

 _But Federico only closes his eyes and ignore his hearing, since he learned the hard way how Genkishi loves messing around with the senses and one can barely rely on his instincts._

 _For a split second longer, the Vongola heir holds his position, then summoned his flames out of the top of his knuckles, similar of a certain clawed immortal werewolf being and slashed around himself. His sky flames disrupted the Mist flames, as if stabilizing reality._

 _Catching sight of the real Genkishi, Federico catches the falling wrist, stopping the sword's arc toward his shoulder. As for the other sword arm , Federico dodges it by pulling the caught arm, unbalancing the swordsman, enough for Federico jump back to gain distance. He rolls to the side before landing on a knee to throw Flame Needles, which began to fly even faster when it was a few inches away from its intended target, landing a couple of hits on his Mist guardian._

 _Genkishi weaves his flames around himself to minimize the shots, but only able to do for some of them. The rest broke through his mist flames and he was pushed back against the wall. Just as Federico engulfs his whole hands with sharp, sky flames to punch Genkishi, someone bursts into the training room._

" _There you are! You are going to be late for the Brother Surprise preparations!" Massimo yells, but then yelps when Federico redirects his now unfocused flames at his older brother. The attack misses by a couple of inches, leaving a scorch mark on the training room's door._

" _Don't you know it's dangerous to interrupt my training?" Federico stands up casually and dusts off any soot on his torn white shirt._

 _Federico turns to Genkishi. For some reason Genkishi stares hard at Massimo, trying to solve a puzzle, "Genkishi?"_

" _Yes? Sorry I must be tired," Genkishi tugs on his white gloves absentmindedly. Federico looks down to see his Mist's long dark boots which both are now scorched in some areas when Genkishi couldn't block all the attacks slightly lower than usual. He brushes them off as well._

 _Genkishi asks, "When are you going to showcase your flames, Decimo-sama?"_

 _Federico grins and slightly pale, "In the return of Vongola style birthday bash!"_

" _Vongola style?"_

" _Usually those higher up in the Vongola echelon and especially the heir gets most affected by it, but that was before I and Federico were heirs," Massimo explained and pale for the same reason as Federico._

 _Even if both of them were not trained to be heirs at the time, they feared it when they became heirs and tried to delete it from their memory banks. They were glad by the constant changes between heir changes that everyone were too busy and "forgot" about said traditions._

" _Really?" Genkishi tilts his head curious at this, "I heard mentions of it, but the files didn't explain what it entails of."_

 _Federico began, "Well it has been years ago since we last did it—"_

" _It can be anything from wake up calls to birthdays to even snow ball fights. As long as it hasVongola style in it, it means whatever it is, the event must be done in the most crazy, nonsensical and humiliating way possible," Massimo grins as Federico glares at his interruption, "Enrico was so scared to even go out of the mansion or was it he was scared to even sleep in his room? Anyways it didn't matter what he did since Father had a crazy intuition of figuring out where Enrico hides."_

" _Until recently," Federico crosses his arms, "Wonder how he does that?"_

" _I sense a strange mist flames around your brothers," Genkishi comments to Federico, practically ignoring Massimo's splutters before muttering something about a possible prank from theVaria main mist guardian or he's/her recent student._

* * *

It was a lovely day in the garden of Vongola Mansion. One wouldn't think how part of it was burned down from _that time_. Then again it doesn't matter since at the moment, Federico wasn't admiring much the view, but more like the silence, calming his racing thoughts of complicated feelings of self-hate, sadness, bitterness and who knows what else.

Earlier in the day, Federico subconsciously walked to the training room at the usual time for training. Once he reached it, Federico realized two things: Xanxus birthday has passed and he no longer wields sky flames. He fears Xanxan's birthday wasn't even remembered especially with the stunt his younger brother pulled before then.

"… _.we will work together so we become the best."_

Furthermore, Federico cannot even showcase his trained new ability with his flames now because of his condition. The Vongola Decimo feels even worse at not having a gift for a late birthday present.

His brooding was interrupted by someone sitting next to him on his bench. Federico made no motion to greet the person. Instead, he stares at the tree before him.

"Such a lovely day for Love," a young girl sighs next to him, "Wonder how my little brother fairing in the streets."

Federico smiles bitterly, "I know the feeling. Xanxan is always short tempered, but he truly cares those who work under him. He works harder to make himself better. Why, he was the first of us to control his flames. I…am always proud of him."

Looking up the sky, he sighs, "I thought he knew that, but I guess it wasn't enough."

The Vongola heir turns in time to see Bianchi looking worried at the guardian wing before working on a small sewing project on her lap. There was something strange about the fabric.

"Hayato is actually my half-brother, born from a mistress, but I don't really care. His mother was more mother to me than my own blood mother. The last time I saw him, he was is also rather short tempered."

Bianchi glances at the guardian wing again before breaking the thread once she did a final knot with a pair of small scissors. She turns to Federico, "A brother's job is always being annoying and giving us early gray hair."

Federico didn't like the sad, wistful look of his usual animated storm, "Do you want help searching your brother? I wouldn't mind."

She shifts her eyes from looking at her side and smiles half-heartedly.

"He might get overwhelmed and hide somewhere I will never find him. Besides," Bianchi winks at him, "its best if I don't show interest otherwise the other famiglias might get him first and who knows what they might make him do. Besides I have faith he would be fine."

"I can respect that," Federico's serious look turns amused, "By the way, you still seem conspicuous. You shouldn't keep looking at the same spot every few seconds," Bianchi stares at him before shaking her head in amusement.

"I'll keep that in mind, Boss," Bianchi stands up from her spot, putting away was seems like some kind of dark gloves into her bag. To his surprise, she gives a chaste kiss on Federico's cheek.

He stares in shock while she takes out a purple cupcake from her bag and places on the spot she was previously sitting, "Boss, every woman appreciate when a man respect her. I pray you find a good girlfriend."

Federico crosses his arms with a smirk, "How do you know I don't go for the other team or just there for watching?"

"I know these kinds of things," Bianchi flips her hair, after fixing her coat that kept her warm from the slight chilly morning.

"What things?" he frowns.

Bianchi makes a heart shape with her two index fingers and thumbs, "Love." Then she walks off as the petals of a nearby tree flutters behind her.

Curious, Federico leans over and sees there was no wind.

 _How in the world did the petals fall at that precise moment?_

A whimper behind him broke the Decimo from his thoughts. He stares at the pitiful figure on the ground, who also goes by the name of Shamal.

"Why do all the girls go to you?! You even had your Mist guardian put away your overflowing Valentine's Day gifts!"

"Mine? I thought it was Genkishi's," Federico stares at him confused. As if he was good looking enough for any girls. His nose was broken, and was only slightly smaller than Lancia and the guy was younger than him.

"Besides don't you have a job to do?" Federico carefully picks up the cupcake and wonders where it would be safe place to throw it away.

Shamal straightens up with a sheepish smile, "Is it a bad time to tell you that your Rain got sick?"

Federico stares at him blankly and throws the cupcake to his face.

"GWAAAAH! WHY?! I'M THE DOCTOR!" Shamal writhes on the ground trying to peel off the burning, acid pastry.

Federico gives him a hard look, "And we have others. Consider yourself having an early day off. I'll send in some reliable nurse who you've been ignoring this past week."

"No! Please not them! I already apologize for neglecting my duties! The cute nurses are barely starting today—" Trident finally passed out from the fumes of the cupcake. He was still breathing when Federico peel off the cupcake with the resilient cupcake wrapper.

He carefully stood up, dusting off the dirt from his pants. He eyes the mosquito flying around the downed doctor, injecting its master for a cure. Federico seeing he would live, he walks off.

"Idiot, it's not me you should be apologizing."

* * *

Federico felt useless as he stood in Basil's room. The boy was breathing fast and shivering from the chills of his fever. He looks over to Genkishi who looked very guilty.

As of late, Genkishi has been neglecting his duties, trying too hard in learning to be in a famiglia setting. Unfortunately, it came with a price. This would have meant his own health, but Genkishi made too many promises and somehow forgot to keep an eye on Basil from accidentally pushing too hard in using his flames. If it were not Lancia checking on Basil's training…Federico sighs.

The Vongola heir have to figure out how to reprimand Genkishi, but he isn't sure if it would be too harsh or too soft. While Bianchi helped changing the towels on Basil's forehead and Lancia feed him sun flames, Federico walks toward Genkishi. The mist guardian stiffens at his approach.

Federico places his itchy leather gloved hands in his pockets, "Genkishi, we will talk later. Until then, you are temporary relieved from your guardian duties."

Genkishi gives a grave nod. With a last look at the sick young boy, Genkishi, who Federico seen him disappear in thin air, not quite teleporting, instead thus time to walked out of the room without a word.

Federico had to fight the urge to comfort him, but as Enrico once warned him, he must be firm in his decisions and Genkishi's neglect almost cost Basil's life.

He didn't realize he was staring hard at the door, with tight fists in his pockets until someone tapped his shoulder. He turns to see tired Bianchi, "Boss, you don't have to be here. We have it under control."

"But—" Federico looks alarmed and not really eager in leaving the young boy out of his sight.

"Genkishi was sidetracked from informing you, Decimo about the Ninth. The Vongola boss asks for your presence," Lancia interrupted softly from the seat next to Basil's bed. He's frown deepens when he mentioned the Ninth.

Bianchi checks her phone that had a Vongola insignia in red fire style on the back cover, "Romeo is waiting for you outside of the Vongola leader's office right now."

Federico nods and quickly leaves the room. He isn't feeling right in leaving anyone of his alone with the Ninth (given what happened last time).

* * *

Federico didn't notice how silent and eerie this part of the hallway was until he caught sight of the tensed form of Romeo, farther down the hall. Normally there was some maid or servant dusting something or checking the rooms for whatever reason. Now its only Romeo leaning against the doorway with his eyes closed.

Once he heard him, the Lightning guardian lifts up an arm in greeting and opens his right eye, "Yo, Boss-man."

"Been a while, Romeo," Federico gives him a small smile.

Romeo eyes him with his open eye and nods. Federico frowns realizing what was off about him, "What happened to your Hammer space jacket?"

The young man froze and chuckles nervously before opening the Vongola boss' door, "Bianchi happened. Fortunately I'm getting a more resistant version."

"Bet your mother wasn't happy." Romeo only chuckles.

Their good humor died away at the sight of the Ninth and Nougat, his storm guardian.

"Once you shut the door, we may begin," the Ninth spoke while Nougat pulls the curtains behind him close.

Wary, the two Vongola tenth generation wondered why they were called in the first place. The Ninth walked toward the middle of the room on the carpet patterned with the Vongola seal. The elderly man taps his staff and whispers something too soft for anyone to hear.

But Federico knows this ritual. He steps closer to Romeo with protective stance as the lightning guardian, fingers his pistols holsters hidden under his jacket.

Their bodies tensed, but made no sudden movements as the temperature of the room-temperature office dropped drastically. The electricity in the room flickered for a bit before everything went dark, which with the curtains hiding the afternoon sun, it seemed like it was night at the darkest hour.

A slight pressure pressed around them when the electricity turned on, but not as brightly as before.

Their attention was caught at the sight of the bandaged guard with long, messy wavy hair whose body was covered by a long black cloak.

Federico's focus turned to the bandage baby also covered by a dark cloak with feathers around the collar sitting on the guard's shoulder. But it was the clear pacifier, which was similar to what the Arcobaleno wore, around the baby's neck that caught his attention.

What he knows and heard about the Arcobaleno was they were the seven world's strongest "babies" with an addition of one honorary Arcobaleno. Each "baby" represented the flames of the sky, including the sky itself. Aria the Giglio Nero current boss (who also happened to mess with Shamal a couple years back) wields the Sky pacifier; Reborn the self-proclaim world's best hitman wields the Sun pacifier; Verde the best known scientist wields the Lightning pacifier; Skull the undead stuntman wields the Cloud pacifier; Mammon, the Varia mist user wields the Mist pacifier; Fon the world renewed martial artist and makes great tea, wields the Storm pacifier; and lastly is Lal's student, Colonnello who wields the Rain pacifier. Lal herself was in a sense an honorary Arcobaleno, who may be a baby, she doesn't have a pacifier. He wonders what is up with this baby. Was he somehow related to the Arcobaleno too?

"Greetings, Bermuda, Boss and head warden of the Vindicare," the Ninth nods at the baby.

The baby seemed to stare the Ninth for a bit from what one can guess with the bandages were covering its face. Romeo was shaking at his side, but seemed to casually push Federico back. Curious, Federico without moving his body, sees at the corner of his eye, the frightened, but determined look of his Lightning. Roneo seemed to be oddly focused on someone. Following his stare and the feeling of someone's stare, Federico looks back to the Vindice guard. When their eyes met, the guard's look turned intense before turning back in protective, serious look.

"We have discovered the Estraneo case has not completely closed. My contacts says there is a loose end that made contact with your famiglia that you apparently are unaware of."

The Ninth betrayed almost no emotion, but nods, "We will find him or her and send them to you."

"Would you? I do wonder," Bermuda turns to the two Tenth generation guardians, "This is just the beginning, Decimo. Nevertheless I do appreciate for making my job easier. I will be waiting for our next meeting."

"If that is all, I am grateful for you taking the time in personally deliver the warning," the Ninth shifted the Vindice's attention to him.

Federico wonders why the unnecessary, but rude comment. Then he catches the slight twitch what he guesses from the mouth of the bandaged baby, "Very well."

Holding his pacifier, the electricity flickered once more and the lights went out for a moment. Then everything was back as it was before including the absent Vindice.

The Ninth's shoulders slumps and eyes his storm guardian, "I will never get use to their presence."

"I'll worry if you do, boss," the older guardian gave a slight smile. The soft moment was broken by Romeo's cough. Federico isn't sure he was happy or embarrassed by it.

"Ah yes," the Ninth sobers up and turns boss-like to them, "There are going to be times Bermuda or any of the Vindice guards will come by to visit with updates for whatever reason. Those visits are…an experience."

To Federico surprise, Romeo was quiet, making no remarks.

Seeing how stiff the two were, for a split second, the Ninth had a hurt look, but turns back to being serious, "These visits may be rare and can be years before you have another one, but its best you experience them early to know what you must do and not do. After all they are above the law and more so above the mafia, which we the Vongola leads."

Seeing no questions or comments, the Ninth dismisses them. Both men nods and walked out of the office.

* * *

"He could have at least gave us a warning," hissed Romeo, "I will gladly given the honor of Boss and guardian training to Half-Brow if I could have escaped that meeting with those creeps. Last time I ever do anyone a favor."

Federico hums and rubs his head, "That would not be necessary since Genkishi is temporary relieved from his guardian duties."

Romeo stops and stares, "Its because what happened with the Boomerang kid, isn't it?"

"He has a very high fever and not responding," Federico deadpans.

Romeo winces, "With the kid's strong pain tolerance, that is pretty bad. Must have gotten worse since I went searching for Shamal. Since I couldn't find him, I had to content with the first doctor I could find."

Federico frowns didn't went away even as he entered his office. Then again no one will be happy to see a stack of paperwork on their desk.

"Wait a minute!" Federico freezes from sitting down in his seat at Romeo's shout. He turns to see Romeo's staring in horror at the paperwork, "Does that mean I have to be take over his duties?!"

"Who said anything you _have_ to take them?" Federico sits down and stares at Romeo limply slumps on the desk on his chin.

"Boss-Man!" Romeo moans, "Bianchi is too new to know what you do and Boomerang Kid is sick and Scar Cheek is there helping out with Boomerang Kid."

Federico's eyebrow raised at his logic. Romeo pouts at the implication, "I am not stupid. I may not been trained to work alongside with the boss, but I am aware it's different. And there might be a slight possibility I watched Half-Brow do his chew more than he can swallow routine."

Federico stares at him for a moment longer and wonders out loud, "Should Genkishi be worried for a possible hostile takeover of his right hand man duties?"

Romeo eyes the paperwork again and Federico can see the suspicious look of the paperwork increasing when one isn't looking. He stands up and flicks his collar of his mostly button up long sleeved white shirt under his dark green coat, "The Great and Romantic Romeo cannot be held back behind a desk. There is still lovely ladies to flirt and make his."

"Uh-huh," Federico grabs the biggest stack and places in front of Romeo, "Start with this as warm up."

Federico hides his smirk as he looks down his own work when Romeo mutters in horror, "This is warm up?"

The Vongola heir valiantly reached for the first paper on the stack that was as tall as his head.

* * *

After a couple of hours of silently whimpering and signing paper after paper, Romeo begins to hum. Curious at the sudden change of attitude, Federico looks up to see Romeo looking through a brochure of some local restaurant.

"You think the Boomerang kid would be well enough before this week ends?"

"I would hope so, why?" Romeo passes the brochure to Federico before going back reading the reports and making some notes on another paper.

The Vongola heir skims through the brochure. His eyes narrowed at the Japanese week special.

 _Japanese, Japanese something about that must be important…?_

Federico's eyes widened remembering Basil once mentioned off hand about his _small_ interest in Japanese culture at one of their guardian luncheons.

How ironic how this is the same restaurant they had been promoting years ago at the special dinner where Enrico ditched them and Xanxus meet his first subordinate/friend.

Federico knows it had been getting good reputation since. This meant he has to hurry if he didn't want to be part of the waiting list. He took out dials the number with his office phone. He looks through the menu items of the restaurants as he waits to be answered.

" _Thank you for calling the_ _'Round the World Cuisine_ _, taste something you never seen! If you wish to make a reservation please press 1—_ " Federico dials one, cutting the cheerful voice from listing more options, " _Please wait a moment! Your call may be recorded for quality and training purpose—_ Click _—Hello this is Mimi, I would be taking your call. When do you wish to make a reservation for_?"

Federico whirls his seat to stare at the window, "Hello, I would like to make a reservation under…Nimaigai."

He ignores the snort behind him as Mimi asks, " _For how many people will this reservation be_?"

Federico frowns and places the phone on his shoulders as he began to count, but Romeo loudly whispers, "Six!"

"That would be six people; 4 adults and 2 under 18 years old."

" _Thank you. I will put in the not adult discount for those under age as well. What was the day you wish to make the reservation, sir_?"

"Your last day for your Japanese week special, if possible."

" _Hold a moment as I check for a spot…what do you know, you have one in the afternoon for lunch. I would inform you if you choose this one, we will have a special guest singer directly from Japan_."

"Well, you did say that was the only available time," Federico grins as he hears a chuckle on the other line.

" _Indeed. So I will guess your wish for that time slot_?"

"Of course, I will pay at the door if it's that alright?"

"Of _course, Vongola Decimo, thank you for making business with us—_ Click!" Federico stares at his phone in shock.

Romeo snorts before laughing at him, "Haha! You should've seen your face!"

"But, but…how she knew who I was?!" Federico wonders if he should worry at the failed security lines.

"Probably what name you put the reservation under," Romeo shrugs, but some snickers escaped, "Or your number is in the warning list of possible building destroyer."

"…are you being self-aware or something?" Federico mutters.

He reaches over another stack of papers, only to touch nothing. The Decimo looks up and stares at the lack of paperwork. Federico's shifted his attention to Romeo to question about the disappeared work only for the words die in his mouth.

Next to Romeo who held his head with one hand and the other a fountain pen, was a couple of tall stack of papers, neatly separated by category.

Sensing the stare, Romeo lazily looks up with her open right eye, "Man of little faith. If you were not Boss-Man, I will be deeply offended."

Federico narrows his eyes, "Don't tell me you work more when Genkishi isn't here to antagonize."

Romeo smirks, "I'll tell you if you swear not to tell him."

"Deal." Romeo blinks at the sudden response.

"Desperate much," Romeo chuckles and leans back with his arms folded behind his back, he began _his tale_.

"Since you've been taking a long break," Federico stares at him, but Romeo shrugs, "We had to pick up the slack. Half-Brow was doing something very important," Romeo winks at him.

Federico faintly remembers the time before he "found" his storm guardian of everyone were acting very suspicious. Maybe he would now know.

"Unfortunately he might have slacked off his duties, but that is why there is more than one guardian, Boss-Man."

For some reason, Romeo was staring at him purposely, but sighed when Federico blankly stares back.

"Anyways, Scar-Cheek got all weird and threatening, which ended up with me doing his work. Boomerang kid was out doing personally training, but he was getting pretty tired, so we sent to his room," Romeo rubs his face, "We didn't notice how upset he must have been. Bianchi at one point went to check on him. Imagine our surprise when we found him training hard unfer the rain, which was ironic, if you ask me. Bianchi sure gave Half-Brow something to worry about when she yelled at the idiot Half-Brow who told Boomerang Kid to train more to let off steam."

Federico looks down, "So it really was his mistake."

"He really is lucky you were not firmer with him," Romeo sighs, "You're soft, Boss-man. Not that isn't good, but be careful for later."

The Decimo looks curiously at him and Romeo's face turn hard, "Another boss would have 'use him to set an example.' That way not only the one who made the mistake would do his or her best not to again, but for the others know what to expect if they even toe the line of what they can and cannot do."

"Is…that what the Bovinos do?" Federico slightly sick. He knows Vongola is no exception of doing the same, but ever since Enrico was heir, their father, the Ninth has stopped such practices. Federico only has a handful of memories of such times.

Romeo seeing his look, scoffs, "We are not that barbaric. It's what Lancia mentioned from his famiglia. Serpente. Such extremists."

Federico wonders if Lancia's scars came from his missions or from "punishments".

* * *

It has been a couple of days, not quite the weekend as Federico walked through the mansion on his slow paperwork days. He smiles at the thought of how Basil's fever broke hours before. There were no mentions about the surprise for later. He made his other guardians swore to breath no word of it.

As he nods a couple of maids and butlers, he catches sight of a young woman with an afro kind of hair. Personally, he feels she makes it work than most people could. At the moment she was looking through the weaponry with a clipboard on hand. _There is something about her…_

"I never seen you before," Federico leans against the wall. This statement was true, ever since he woke up from his coma, he was stuck with low heavy activities and was stuck studying everyone's files, more so of those hired after his coma.

The young woman was slightly startled, but she turns her intense violet eyes at him, "Was that a beginning of a pickup line?"

Federico raises an eyebrow looking at her low rank mark on her sleeve of her black uniform. He can sense strength from her and wonders out loud, "You don't seem the type who would easily follow orders. I hope you are not having trouble with your co-workers."

"Oh~" she looks down at the slightly smaller male, crossed her arms over her large chest, "What type do you think I am?"

"An independent woman who knows what she wants," Federico smiles, not fazed by her body language, since her violet colored eyes had him mesmerized, almost. He puts out his hand, "Federico, nice to meet you."

She stares at it for a moment. Putting the clipboard in one arm, she shook the young man's hand with her free hand, "Pleasure, now if you excuse me. I must finish taking notes of the inventory."

She walks off toward the other room. Federico frowns, realizing something and whispered to himself, "I never did get her name."

As if she heard him from across the hallway, the young woman responded without looking back, "By the way, the name is Iris. Iris Hepburn, ciao!"

Federico felt funny, but he shakes it off, "I have to hurry or I'm going to be late for my guardians' spar!"

* * *

Once Basil had the ok for training, Federico decides to watch over the training to make sure Basil isn't overexerting himself again.

Genkishi looks on in the shadows, but no one calls him out for it. Federico also catches a glimpse of Iris below carrying a clipboard before turning his attention toward his almost complete set of guardians.

His guardians. Federico smiles to himself, unable to believe, he almost has all of them and soon he will make Vongola proud! Not even Enrico with many years of searching his was able to go as far as Federico!

Suddenly the Decimo stand up straight and felt an _almost complete_ feeling deep within himself. Quickly he takes off his gloves, ignoring worried protests.

Federico felt a small warmth form over his cupped scarred hands.

He had a shaky smile as he stares at the small sliver of sky flames _._ Distantly he hears gasps and cheers around him.

* * *

The awaited day arrived, the tenth generation guardians were in the meeting room. The guardians were spread out at the moment. Lancia eyes Genkishi, who usually near Federico, standing at the furthest corner.

"Did something happen to Genkishi?" Lancia asks, "He isn't still blaming himself over Basil, is he?"

Federico who was also looking at Genkishi worried, "He does seem out of sorts. I thought I had to give him a break along with his sentence. I fear he was working too hard."

Lancia hums in understanding, but said nothing.

"More like chewing more than he can swallow," Romeo scoffs rather darkly, while checking his phone. Federico turns to him curious, but Romeo ignored him.

So far, he was getting no closer at his guardians' secret project. It worries him. He just hope it wouldn't involve the mansion's destruction or worse have the Ninth actually kick them out.

Shaking off those thoughts, Federico calls for their attention, "There was a reason I wanted you all here."

Everyone in exception of Basil, straighten up and tried not to look at Basil.

"What is it, Decimo, sir?" Basil may be a child, but he caught everyone's suspicious actions.

Federico grins at Basil, "I made a reservation for all of us. They have a special and today is the last day for it. The reason for the special is because he restaurant is having a Japanese cuisine week."

Basil eyes widen and smiles brightly. Federico was glad he took a quick course of Japanese after having Basil join the ranks, yet he only able to catch some words about gratitude between the fast talking. Bianchi secretly took a picture of Basil. He hopes to remember to ask for a copy.

Once his Rain calm down, Federico faces his guardians, "I have already ask permission that we may have the day off and go out to eat. It would do well for all of us to get out and learn more about each other.

"Just know I will still not change my mind of killing Romeo," Bianchi hums to herself, "I wonder if I can ask the restaurant if I can cook something special."

Said Romeo "casually" walked between Lancia and Basil while they were dismissed to quickly go change for their trip. Federico had to fight the urge to grin. Bianchi had joined forces with Genkishi on mutual hatred that turns into messing with Romeo (once the Basil incident was forgiven).

He turn his focus on putting on his gloves, who took them off earlier to get another glimpse of his small flames.

Genkishi seeing how Federico trembled slightly, who still getting control back on his hands even if his flames seem to be coming back, his Mist guardian wordlessly slips the gloves on gently.

"T-thanks, Genkishi," Federico blushes again. Normally he would be annoyed at the fact of being babied, but call it a feeling, he can feel his guardians had been worried. He did give them a heart attack when he disappeared and brought Bianchi along. He wonders if Genkishi knows about the Todd famiglia skirmish.

Genkishi nods and leaves the Decimo alone in the hallway.

* * *

Probably not his brilliant ideas, but then again all the Vongola limousines were going through their weekly check for any sabotaging devices, Federico had asked for a reinforced large car that was available at short notice.

Massimo thought it will be hilarious when he showed what was available. Federico rolls his eyes at the sight of the dark color caravan van. He ignores Massi's complaints at being ignored as he went outside to meet up with his guardians. Although he wonders why his older brother was looking for Enrico.

"I never been on a miniature van before," Basil looks over the normal looking van in fascination.

"And soon you will even get to see the inside," Romeo grins and then yells, "Call shotgun!"

Unfortunately for Romeo, Bianchi was already seated there and was clipping on her seat belt, "Oh my _dear_ Romeo, you wanted to sit here? You can always sit on my lap, you know."

Romeo slowly backed away as Bianchi fluttered her eyelashes at him. When she blew a kiss at him, Romeo screamed and ran to the back of the van.

"I think I am having second thoughts in having Bianchi and Romeo as my guardians," Federico muttered as he slide open the door next to the driver's door.

"I believe Genkishi is glad you have Bianchi to rein in Romeo from antagonizing him too much," Lancia chuckles. He smiles when he saw Basil looking a little lost in where to sit.

"Basil, you may seat between Decimo and myself, unless you wish to seat near the window for a view?" Lancia offered.

"Thank you, Lancia-nii. I would like to seat in between, if it's alright with you, Decimo sir?" Basil looked up at Federico who froze at the puppy look of his youngest guardian gave him. He wonders if the boy is doing that on purpose.

Federico responded quickly, "Uh…sure! Sit where ever comfortable, but not at the roof of the car."

"I won't, I swear it Decimo sir!" the rain guardian jumps in and put on a serene face looking on ahead.

Federico looks over at the back of the car and sees Romeo laying down and already gives a small smile at the usual lazy Lightning, _He must be more tired than I thought for working overtime with me in the office._

* * *

The Vongola tenth generation ignores the whispers and murmurs when they entered the 'Round the World Cuisine restaurant. Once Federico verified their reservation and paid for it, they were guided by a styled shoulder length white haired woman. They were led to the farthest from visible sight, passing by tables who were much busy with their date than their surroundings.

Bianchi and Basil sighs at the same time as one for Love in the air and the other by the signs of Japanese items spread around the place to give it an Oiental feel.

They heard curses from the kitchen that snapped out Bianchi to something close to interest. Federico was going to ask what was wrong when a cheerful boy with dark hair and kind, brown eyes, grins at them as he brought their food, "Bon appetite!"

"That's French, sweetie," a young woman with shoulder length white hair whispers in Japanese, correcting the boy.

The boy rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry, Mimi-chan."

Basil didn't seem to mind for the error, in the contrary the boy was over the moon and begins to speak archaic Japanese to Federico's mortification. Fortunately the Japanese waiter laughs good naturedly.

His response was interrupted when the same woman from earlier who now wore a familiar looking scarf at the dropping down temperature of the restaurant, went up the stage, "Thank you again everyone for coming this evening! Tonight I have a special someone signing tonight. Please hold your applause after the show, our singer is quite the shy one."

There was good-natured laughter around and everyone started to quieten as young boy not older than 10 years if not younger walked up the stage. His messy spiked brown hair and a slight glint of gold in his eyes at certain angle of the light nervously smile and bowed the audience before he began to sing.

* * *

" _—Even if this arm loses its strength_  
 _I'll keep drawing~._

 _It's like everything is wrapped up in this color,_  
 _A prayer that encompasses every wish.*"_

Once the last note was finished, people clapped enthusiastically, causing the young boy blush, but nevertheless bowed in thanks.

Federico frowned as he stared at the young singer. There was a faint something that gave him peace, almost reminds him of his father's flames before _that_ happened.

As if sensing him, the boy's eyes caught his for a long second. He felt his no longer cold center warm up in an almost greeting a fellow flame user. Before Federico tried to figure out what happened, the young woman with the long scarf took the stage again. She somehow wore now a bright red ribbon with polka dots on it as a headband on her white hair.

"That was _Drawing Days_ sang by _Sora_! Remember to tip unless you want cold noodles choking your face!"

There was laughter like it was an inside joke, but Federico frowned when he noticed the boy was gone. He can almost feel a faint flames now that he thinks about it, it was surrounding this place as well.

He turns to question Genkishi, but his mist guardian was too busy glaring at his half-eaten plate.

"Lighten up Half-Brow, it isn't the food's fault for your incompetence," Federico groans at Romeo's jab. Bianchi scoffs from across the table.

"If you don't keep distracting me with your foolishness, I may be more lenient with you," Genkishi growls.

Lancia ignores them and eats his food. Basil no longer able to talk with the waiter, does the same.

 _Why can't my guardians be like those two?_ Federico thought. Their bickering seems to be escalating.

He had heard the Ninth's previous experiences with his own destructive guardians. Federico isn't eager to be blacklisted this soon in a restaurant.

His eyes narrows and focused at Genkishi and Romeo, "Eat! Its impolite to leave good food go cold and ignored."

They froze in shock, making Federico self-conscious, "What?"

"Your eyes," Basil's face was awed, "They flashed golden! Does that means they are truly returning, Decimo, sir?"

"Golden?"

Lancia puts down his cutlery in confusion, "You never noticed, Decimo? Your eyes change color."

"Lancia speaks the truth," Genkishi nods, "While your rest of your family's eyes flash for a period of time, yours stay constantly even when you are not wielding your flames."

"Of course they tend to flash more when you give us commands," Bianchi puts in.

Federico covers his red face, feeling rather strange with the mixture of emotions. Yet he can see through his fingers their excited and relieved looks at the probability of his flames stabilizing.

 _I will not cry, especially not here!_

* * *

Before leaving he notices something about the scarf of the waitress. His eyes widen when he saw the familiar M.K. embroidered on the bottom of her scarf. _M for Mimi_ , he smirks to himself.

"Decimo-sama?" his other guardians look at him questioning as well, while waiting for the valer to bring around their van.

Federico in response laughs maniacally, "I can't wait to see Enrico!"

Genkishi takes out his phone and his eyes widen slightly as he read a message, "You may have your wish, Decimo-sama. Seems like he wishes for your presence for 'sibling bonding'."

Federico perks up, "Really?"

Then he remembers he still has work to do especially search for the not-so subtle mission given by the Vindice.

"Worry not, Decimo-sama, we will take care what must be done."

"We?" Federico crosses his arms, "You are not to touch any of those papers until tomorrow. Or have you forgotten?"

Genkishi bows his head, "Forgive me, Decimo-sama for my impertinence. Should I fulfill my vow for bringing you dishonor?"

Federico frowns for a moment, but his eyes widen as Genkishi take out his swords ready to stab himself.

"Whoa! Hold it Half-Brow! At least not in front of Boomerang Kid!" Romeo hisses.

"Seppuku?" Basil whispers to himself.

"That would be unnecessary, Genkishi, just…don't forget again," Federico rubs his forehead while his Mist sheaths his sword.

"Cheer up!" Romeo slaps Genkishi's arm, "Consider this a great moment to finally sit down and mediate your mistakes to become a better right-hand man!"

The four sword wielder eyes the Lightning guard in suspicion, "What is your agenda?"

Romeo places his hand over his chest, "Why I am offended! Can't a guardian help his—?"

"Her as well, Lightning, sir!" Basil points out. Federico shots the boy a grin as Bianchi ruffles his hair.

"Sure and _her,_ " Romeo moves further away from Bianchi, "guardian if they are in need?"

"He simply doesn't want to do more of your part, Genkishi," Lancia small grins grows when Romeo looks betrayed at him.

"You swore you wouldn't say anything!"

"I don't make oaths lightly," Lancia slips into the small van and ook out a book to read.

Basil shrugs at Romeo's confused look, "He never did agree to say nothing."

Romeo groans and crawls into the back of the van, slamming the back door shut behind him. Genkishi looks on worried before going into the driver seat.

Federico shakes his head, but eager to join his brothers (hopefully that includes Xanxus) and sits down behind Genkishi. Buckling his seatbelt, Federico grins.

Things were looking up!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** - lyrics for KHR! anime's opening song,** _ **Drawing Days**_

 **FEDERICO. . . . . . . . Age: 25**

 **GENKISHI . . . . . . . . Age: 28**

 **ROMEO . . . . . . . . . . Age: 24**

 **LANCIA . . . . . . . . . . Age: 21**

 **BIANCHI . . . . . . . . . Age: 13**

 **BASIL. . . . . . . . . . . . Age: 10**

 **.**

 **A/N: I had to move so many sections of this chapter for later since the chapter was still getting too big. Sorry if the interaction between the two skies wasn't much, but it isn't their time yet. Although for the next chapter…you'll see. As for the interview, it will be back either next chapter or two.  
Until next time, LaniAhava out!**


End file.
